The Loud Heart
by SilverWolf1501
Summary: When Lincoln loses his cool with his sisters he went for a walk, and was kidnapped! 10 years later he has finally returned home, but much has changed in 10 years.
1. Chapter 1: The Worst Day

Act 1: Silently Taken, Loudly Returned

Chapter One: The worst day

It was a clear sunny day as well as quiet on Franklinn Avenue, except at an old house. This old house had four levels, a basement,the second floor was the main floor which was where the living room, kitchen and the master bedroom were located, the third floor had five room and a bathroom as well as a linen closet, and finally the top floor was the attic. Now this old house had thirteen residents living that lived there, they were called the Loud family.

The Loud's consisted of the two parents Lynn Loud Sr. father/husband age 40, and Rita Loud mother/wife age 40, and their eleven kids. Th oldest is named Lori Loud age 17, Second oldest is named Leni Loud age 16, Third oldest is named Luna Loud age 15, Fourth born is named Luan Loud age 14, Fifth born is named Lynn Loud Jr. age 13, Seventh born is named Lucy Loud age 8 ½, then the twins named Lana and Lola Loud age 6 ½ Lana being the older of the two by 10 minutes, the Tenth sibling is named Lisa Loud age 4, and the youngest Lily Loud age 1 ½. These were the ten Loud daughters, but there is only one boy among them, his name is Lincoln Loud age 11 ½. Lincoln Loud was a unique boy had a noticeable sized chip in his front teeth, blue eyes, was your typical scrawny kid, but he did have one unique trait and that was his white hair that had a cow-lick that never went away.

Now the noise from earlier was the cause of what is known as a "Sister Fight Protocol." "You have 10 seconds to give me back my baseball bat, Lucy!" Lynn was chasing Lucy around the house.

"Not until you apologize to Edwin for breaking his fangs." The young Gothic girl, Lucy held up a statue of her weird looking vampire bust. "And pay to replace them too.

"No way, plus you shouldn't have left your creepy boyfriend on the sink in the bathroom." Lynn yelled while trying to snatch her baseball bat back.

"Guys you need to calm down and talk it out." The young white haired boy placed himself in between his fighting sisters.

"Lincoln you know your not suppose to involve yourself in 'Sister Fight Protocol' issues." Lynn and Lucy stopped their fight and focused their rage at Lincoln.

"Yeah Lincoln your not going to help, remember what happened with the Lori/Leni Blue dress incident?" Lucy spoke in a monotone voice to her brother. Lincoln flinched at that jab of his last mistake, and looked hurt by their words. Lucy noticed the look he had, but before she could apologize.

"Fine! I have had it with you guys fighting!" Lincoln Shouted out.

Lincoln had never ever raised his voice in anger at his sisters before. Lynn and Lucy were shocked by Lincoln's sudden outburst. They weren't the only ones startled by Lincoln's outburst, the rest of the Loud family came to investigate what was wrong with Lincoln.

"Lincoln I'm sorry I didn't mean-" Before Lucy could finish, Lincoln shouted in a louder voice

"I don't want to hear it Lucy!" Lincoln walked to the front door grabbed his coat and turned to his family that follow him.

"You guys never try to talk things out you just WANT to fight with each other over every little thing! Well I'm sick of it, and not just the fighting, but also hiding in Mom and Dad's room with them and Lily. All because my 9 of sisters refuse to act like civil humans with each other!"

All of Lincoln's sisters looked down ashamed. Lynn Sr. stepped toward his son.

"Lincoln, Son, please calm down it's okay." Lincoln looked at his dad as if he was speaking a foreign language.

"I'm sorry Dad but I'm done with this bull crap." Lincoln spoke calmly to, remembering that this was still his father and that he should speak to him with respect.

"Son I know it's hard having nothing but sisters for siblings, but just have patients they'll grow out of this 'Sister Fight Protocol." Rita Loud spoke calmly to her only son.

"Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, and Lynn are older then me and I know better. How much growing up do they need to go through?!" Rita was caught off guard by Lincoln's rebuttal. Lincoln opened the front door and put his coat on.

"I'm heading to the Gus' Game&Grubs to calm down. I'll be back before dark." Rita was about to stop Lincoln , but Lynn Sr. put his hand on Rita's shoulder and stopped her.

"Let him cool off Sweetheart, men need time to cool down." Lynn Sr. then turned to his 9 oldest daughters.

"Okay as of this moment there will no longer be a 'Sister Fight Protocol', am I clear girls?"

"Yes Dad." All the Loud daughters, except Lily who can't speak, answered their father.

"Also you'll apologize to Lincoln when he gets home. The girls nodded their acknowledgement. "Now Lynn Jr., and Lucy on the couch we are going to _talk_ this problem out."

Everyone except Lynn Sr., Rita, Lynn Jr., and Lucy went back to what they were doing before Lincoln lost his temper.

Meanwhile Lincoln was walking down the road to Gus' Games&Grubs, his mind still clouded by his anger. If he hadn't been so upset he would've noticed that he was being followed by a strange unmarked white van.

"I should call Clyde or maybe Ronnie-Anne.' Lincoln mumbled to himself. He stopped and was about to pull his phone out, when suddenly three pair of hands grabbed him and muffled Lincoln and dragged him inside the van.

"Get him bound and blind-folded right now!" Lincoln couldn't see anyone or anything when the bag was put over his head.

"Grab his phone and toss it." Lincoln felt someone search his pockets for his phone.

"Here toss it out the window." And just like that Lincoln was taken from his family, for what would be a long time.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry that this chapter is so short I actually wanted to add more but decided to put it in chapter two.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Reunion

Chapter 2: The Reunion

When Lincoln didn't come back when he said he would his family became worried and went looking for him. When they asked the clerk at Game&Grubs if they had seen their missing family member the clerk shook his head and informed that his favorite customer didn't come in at all that day. On the way back home, having hoped Lincoln was on his way home Lana was playing in the dirty street gutters when she noticed a broken cell phone, she knew it was Lincoln's. The rest of the family saw the broken phone and now panicked, searching every where that their missing brother/son could be, after 4 hours Lynn Sr. called the police. Even when Law enforcement joined in the search they couldn't find any leads other then a mysterious white van. After 3 months of searching law enforcement stopped looking, but the Loud House Family wouldn't ever give up on Lincoln. Each family member called in any favors they could and if here was something they could do they would do it.

Lynn Sr. called up his old British buddies from his college days, he knew that a lot of them were in the British military and private detectives that would be willing to help him find his son with no hesitation.

Rita at this time had published a new book that her son inspired her to write, and it was a huge hit among young teens. Having obtained that new fame she use it to spread the word that she was looking for her lost son and that any information on his where a bouts would be appreciated.

Lori being a teenager did the only thing she could do, she spread the word through the most popular social websites like Skullpage, Twerp, and asked all her followers to help spread the word and to keep an eye out for her brother.

Leni knew she wasn't very bright but she felt that there had to be something that even she could do to help find her Lincy. She had began making a name for herself in the fashion world and use that to spread word that she was looking for her brother hoping that the models and rival designers would care and help.

Luna contacted Mick Swagger with the number he gave her that day they met at the festival, and asked for his help. So during every show he would take a moment to ask his audience to be on the look out for Luna's brother and that any information would be helpful. Luna would also spread word during her own gigs.

Luan called Fanny Prank Emporium and having been their most loyal customer earned some pull and asked for their help looking for Lincoln. She also used her skill to place hidden videos all around the town, hoping that the people who took Lincoln would come back and make a mistake and she'd have them on film.

Lynn Jr. asked all the teams she was on to help search the towns they visited during away games. Lynn also asked the rival teams if they would keep an eye out for her white haired younger brother. Lynn also formed a neighbourhood watch with her roller derby team, and had one rule never go out alone to patrol.

Lucy asked the Gothic people at her poetry reading place if the could help she'd write about them in her poems, and do there obituary. She also turned to her great grandmother Harriet's spell book hoping to find a spell to locate Lincoln. Lucy even asked her friends on other side for help.

Lana trained all of her pets to track Lincolns scent she even called her Idol Bobbie Flecher for help. Ms. Flecher all to happily helped spread the word about Lincoln. Lana would even search the woods with her pets hoping to find a hideout, but there never was anything like that.

Lola used her pageant connections to appear on television to ask for help looking for her big brother, anyone who watched saw that she was crying thinking about never seeing her brother again. Her final card to play was blackmailing any judge that had influence to help look for her brother.

Lisa now she had some real connections that reach all the way to N.A.S.A, The White House, and even all the way to the United Nations and called on many owed favors and even extortion all in hopes of finding her brother.

Lily being so young didn't know what was going on but could sense something was wrong. She did notice that the white haired person wasn't around anymore. She thought he was playing Hide-and-Seek with her and so she searched around the entire house. But could never find her brother.

Regardless of all these connections and resources they never found Lincoln Loud.

Ten years passed slowly for the Loud Family, but much has changed for them in those 10 years.

Lynn Loud Sr. now 50 years old, had finally opened his own restaurant and it has been the most popular restaurant around for the last 5 years. Lynn's creativeness with food became so popular he even opened up a few other restaurants in other towns, they were just as big a hit. Now Lynn would use the money to pay his buddies to keep looking for his son, though they never took his money.

Rita Loud now 50 years old, had written her tenth novel, since the release of her first book people have been wanting more from Rita so she finally became an established writer. Her series were about a white haired boy going on adventures to find lost artifacts around the world. She made loads of money from just the royalties selling the books, Rita used that money to put her oldest five oldest daughters through college, and made her five youngest daughters college trust funds.

Lori Loud, now 27 years old, had grown into a strong beautiful woman. Lori had let her blond hair grow to her well peach shaped ass, though she kept it in a bun most of the time. She would often go jogging with Lynn, this causing her to develop an hourglass figure to go with her shapely peach-like ass. Her body had also changed in her chest as she went from a C cup bra to an F (DDD) cup, Lisa explained that the cause was most likely her change in routine and diet. She had gone to college and decided to become a lawyer, the reason she wanted to be a lawyer was to put the people who took her brother behind bars and to get justice for those who were going through what she and her family had. In her spare time she trained to be a baker. Lori had a passion for baking sweets and often helped at her father's restaurant baking sweets for the children that came in. It helped her with the deep emotions of having lost her little brother.

Leni Loud, now 26 years old, like her older sister had grown into a sexy model-like woman. Leni had cut her hair into a styled pixie cut. She had picked up do class in an attempt to take her mind off the void in her heart, this of course shaped her body to become sexily toned. The new routine had caused her small butt to become more taut and heart shaped, while her chest, like Lori's, grew to fill an F (DDD) cup bra out growing her tight C cups. Leni knew that she needed another major change to happen if she wanted to find her Lincy, so she asked Lisa to give her extra tutoring sessions, and so with her help Leni managed to graduate high school as valedictorian and got a full ride scholarship. Leni was determined to get into forensics, a tool she believed would help her find her brother. Though she didn't give up on her passion for fashion, she made many stylish forensic outfits for herself and her classmates, who absolutely loved them. She also still did wood carving and was still oddly skilled at picking locks.

Luna Loud, now 25 years old, had become a free-spirited curvy bodied rocker. Luna had shaved her left side of her head, while she grew out the right side to shoulder length. Luna being one of the tomboys in the family decided to join the police force and hope to make detective. This goal of course meant she had to get in physical shape for it, doing this had caused her natural curves to become more shapely and noticeable. Her ass was the first thing anyone would notice, it had grown into a firm sexy bubble butt. The next thing people would notice would be her chest. Her chest was the second biggest of her families, she had grown into an G cup (DDDD) that she had to order customized bras online. But she had made a name in the music world for herself and her band mates, though it made it hard to juggle her band and college classes with her police training. Though Luna had a little bit of problem balancing her passion for music with her desire to be a detective, though she managed. She had only one desire, track down her little bro and bring him home.

Luan Loud, now 24 years old, decided to grow her brunette hair out to her lower back, that was then braided into a ponytail, by Lola, and at the end of her ponytail she wore her favorite lucky hair scrunchy. The one that Lincoln gifted to her on her 10th birthday, she always had to wear it. Now Luan had become a bit self-conscious of how her body had developed during puberty. Her body had become curvy like Luna's from her doing light aerobics, and helping Luna with her police training. Her beasts filled out a H cup bra, and like Luna, had developed a nicely shaped bubble butt, though Luna's was bigger. Though Luan could not give up her life of comedy especially after the disappearance of her baby brother, she knew jokes weren't going to bring him back. Thus she decided to get into computer forensics, she believed that there had to be some kind of a cyber-trail that could lead to Lincoln. There were times she came close only for it to lead to a dead end. So she got a job at Franny's Prank Emporium to keep her busy during the day, and at night studied in her classes.

Lynn Loud Jr., now 23 years old, had decided that she would, like Luna, join the police as a member of S.W.A.T.T.. Not being one to just focus on one thing Lynn had recently decided to start training for the Womens Mixed Martial Arts (WMMA) and would be participating in her first match in a week. She was driven to do all this because she would never let what happened to her kid brother happen to the rest of her family, she want, no needed to become stronger. Lynn also did volunteer work at her old high school as an assistant coach for any sport that was in season. Doing all this had a major impact on her body and looks. Lynn had both sides of her hair braided into a corn-row style, while the hair on the top of her head was pulled back into her usual ponytail. She was advised to do this for her matches in the WMMA. Her body had become more toned, even her ass was a toned peach shape and, while at first glance you wouldn't notice but she had firm muscles. No trace of fat...except for her chest, Lynn had grown an E cup bra size.

Lucy Loud, now 18 years old, had grown into a true beauty of darkness. She had let her hair grow as long as Lori's, but had kept her eyes shielded by her bangs. She also had her long hair folded up in a Japanese style held in place by a large hair clip. When she entered puberty her body started to get slightly curvy, giving her a sexy hour glass figure. On top of that she had developed the third biggest sexy bubble butt out of her and her older siblings, and she had grown an F cup sized bra. She looked like a younger goth version of Rita. With Lucy still being in school she hated how boys, and even some girls at her school would leer lustfully at her. Lucy was in her last year of high school studying human anatomy and was the occult research club's leader. She was currently writing a essay that would allow her to graduate a little early, though there was one problem. She didn't really know what she was going to major and minor in at college, she wanted to join her older sisters and do something that was involved in law enforcement but she didn't know what would be a good fit for her. She misses her older brother's advice, he'd have given her great advice on what to choose, most of the times.

Lana and Lola Loud, now 16 ½ years old, had both grown into beautiful young women. They both had shoulder length hair, that they both put into side ponytails. Lana had it on her left side, Lola had it on her right. Lana and Lola had surprisingly grown into similar body types, though there were some slight differences. Both had grown tall with an hour glass figure, though Lana has more muscle then Lola, while Lola had toned her body. They both had nice tight peach shaped asses, though Lola's was more firm from her pageantry. The last part they had in common was that they both had developed D cup sized breasts, and they were still growing. They like Lucy hated how they were being ogled by the other student, and in Lola's case even teachers looked at her with lust filled gazes. Though despite all that they both were preparing to become interrogators for the police department. The Twins had dedicated their spare time to studying human behavior and facial expression analysis, though they each still had their own personal goals. Lana was also studying zoology the study of animals, she wanted to start her own animal sanctuary in the Royal Woods area. She still had no problem getting dirty if she had to, she even got an early apprenticeship to be on Bobbie Flecher's mechanic team. Lola had continued with her pageant career and had managed to move on into the Miss Michigan Teen Pageantry, and of course she was crushing it with her ribbon/karate dance. She had also decided she had out grown her childish attitude of blackmailing people, and actually became mature. When she wasn't doing pageantry things Lola was at the Library helping young children with reading, like how Lincoln helped her. They both hoped that they had become people that their big brother could be proud of.

Lisa Loud, now 14 ½ years old, grew to be as tall as Luan when she was the same age, she had also decided to let her hair grow to her mid back and braided them into twin pigtails. Now with her height growth she noted that like her sister she had received their mothers great genes. Her chest had developed to a D cup, and she theorized that they would double in size by the end of the year, and that her but will become more like Lynn's or the Twins, a sexy peach shaped. She had contributed many revolutionary ideas to the U.N, and even won a few Nobel Peace Awards, but they meant nothing to her. Finding her brother was all see cared about, she made many satellites that specifically track Lincoln's location based on his genetic signature, but they couldn't find her only older male sibling. Unlike her older female siblings Lisa didn't need to study so she spent 50% of her time making new inventions designed to find Lincoln, 5% spent dealing with U.N requests, 15% spent sleeping, and the last 30% was spent bonding with her entire family. Lisa had realized that spending time with family was very important and regrets not having shown all her siblings and parents her familial affection until after Lincoln was taken. This was a core reason why Lisa wouldn't give up looking for her big brother, so she could tell him she loves him.

Lily Loud, now 11 ½ years old, looked like a female blond version of Lincoln, even has his signature cowlick but with longer hair. Now as the youngest member of the family she grew up not knowing what tragedy had befell her family, and wouldn't find out until she was 6 years old. When she found out about her only big brother being kidnapped, she wanted to see a picture of him. Now it's not that the Louds hid the pictures of Lincoln but everyone just wanted their own picture of him, The main photo was in the parents room and the individual picture of Lincoln was in Lori and Leni's room. So Lily sneaked into all her families rooms and 'borrowed'' the pictures of her brother and used Lisa's copier to make copies for herself. She then would draw his face so she wouldn't forget what he looks like. As she grew up she would ask for sketch books and 'how to draw' instruction books. Her family saw her skills improve over the coarse of 4 years and praised her. She made a sketch of what she thought he would look like 10 years from the photo's and that was the one picture she kept to herself. She hoped to one day meet her missing brother.

There was one last thing that all the Louds had done. The all had added a streak of white dye in their hair, in memory of their missing loved one. Even Ronnie-Anne and Clyde did this.

Now in the last ten years the girls vowed to never again fight, feeling guilty for their part in Lincoln's outburst that night. Especially Lynn and Lucy who said some hurtful things to him. After all if they weren't fighting over something so childish he would still be with them, but they vowed that they would never stop looking for him so that then could apologize to him for everything.

It was Saturday night, and the Louds were getting ready for the dinner get together at Lynn Sr.'s restaurant, they were planning to meet Albert, Rita's father who the kids all called Pop-pop, the McBride's, and the Santiago's. This has been a tradition to gather together on the day Lincoln was taken and reminisce all the memories they all had of Lincoln. Sometimes the memories would cause them to be sad, but they were all mostly happy ones that made them laugh. For Lily it was the only way to know who her brother was from more then just her family. After forty-five minutes of driving they finally arrived, Lynn opened the door for his family and walked to the reserved party room that was already filled with the other arrivals.

"Hey glad you all made it, I was about to send a search out for ya. Hahaha." Pop-pop spoke as he got up to greet his family giving all his granddaughters, daughter, and son-in-law hug. When he saw is family he had to push down his feeling of sorrow that is fellow snow white haired buddy was still gone, but his smile was very genuine cause he was with his family.

Clyde and Ronnie-Anne also got up and greeted the Louds as they were taking their coats off and finding their seats.

"It's good to see you all." Clyde greeted after giving each of them a friendly hug.

"Yeah we really haven't seen much of you guys. It's been four months since we last got together and hung out." Ronnie-Anne spoke hugging the older sisters and messing up Lily's hair playfully making her giggle.

"Well sorry for the wait everybody. Let's take our seats and order so we can eat, and don't worry it's on the House." Luan couldn't resist and added.

"Yeah the _**Loud House**_. Get it. Hahahaha." everyone chuckled at Luan's joke, after all she has gotten much better at timing her jokes.

Lynn Sr. took his seat at the head of the table and everyone else just picked a seat and sat. As they were just about to look over the menu, there was a sound that caused all the people in the restaurant to freeze in place.

 **BANG!**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hello there, SilverWolf1501 here to say i read the reviews and am thankful for those who follow me I hope I don't let you guy's down.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Ying-Yang Bunny Boy

Chapter 3: The Ying-Yang Bunny-boy

Earlier in the night just before the Louds left their house, there was a group of people were driving around the Royal Woods area in a very large R.V. The driving was very reckless and borderline insane it was amazing that there wasn't a wreck yet. The driver was a young male, with dark brown hair and blue eyes

"Okay so where is the place again Reggie?" The driver asked looking at a map instead of the road, hence the reckless driving. A red haired, green eyed individual walked from the back of the R.V and sat in the passengers seat.

"Captain don't look at the map when your driving, we've talked about this. Also you were suppose to have turned right at that last light." The Red Haired person was oddly calm with the fact that the driver wasn't paying attention to the road, and took the map from the driver.

The driver smiled,"Oh I thought it was the next right, Hahahahahaha!" Suddenly the man driving did a sharp u-turn, which in an R.V was amazing since they didn't tip.

"The hell is wrong with you Captain?! You trying to kill us, or worse wake the Rabbit up!" Came a soft audible, third voice. The voice belonged to a young brunette man with green eyes, sitting on the small couch behind the driver.

"He's right don't wake the rabbit up Sir he's going to need all the energy he can get for the Reunion." This was a fourth female voice that belonged to a young brunette woman who blue eyes, was laying on top of the young brunette man.

"Okay so lets go over the Intel one more time just so that we don't have a repeat of the last job, Alexander." The Driver spoke implying fault at the brunette man, who just flipped the driver captain off "Hey I saw that"

"Getting back to the matter at hand, Sir. According to the Intel given to us by your sister our targets will be heading the a restaurant called 'The Loudest Flavors,' which is owned and ran by a Lynn Loud Sr."

"And you're sure that this information is reliable?" The driver asked The red head named Reggie.

"Well you're the one who paid his sister for the information, do you trust it Captain?" the brunette man asked.

"Touche." the driver replied. "Hey Alexander and Alexandria will you go check on the Rabbit real quick?"

"Didn't Reggie just do that?" Alexander moaned. The brunette got up and grabbed Alexander's hand pulling him up with her.

"Come on Love, it gives us a chance to stretch our legs." The brunette woman spoke lovingly to Alexander, with a smile.

"Okay fine I can never tell you no Alexandria." Alexander smiled and stood up and went to kiss the woman before him on the lips. Pulled away and let the woman lead him to the back to check on the Rabbit.

"Captain you need to turn left up ahead." Reggie said as she braced herself for what he knew was about to happen.

"Right Brace yourselves!" the driver yelled to Alexander and Alexandria. Then as the R.V approached the traffic light, they turned a hard left. The two standing up were sent up against the wall.

"Damn it Nagi your not allowed to drive anymore!" Alexander shouted to the driver while helping Alexandria to her feet, she was actually giggling at Alexander's reaction.

"Hey no shouting or you'll wake my second-in-command." the driver smirked.

After a minute Alexander walked back up and smack the driver on the back of the head. "He's still sleeping, ya crazy lunatic"

"Thank you I try. Hahahaha" the driver laughed.

"Sir we'll be arriving in 30 minutes." Reggie said looking at her gps on her phone.

"Okay when we park I'll wake Sleeping Bunny up." the driver spoke in a serious tone, "So you three go get ready we can not afford any mistakes." That tone told the other three that their boss was finally getting serious.

"Right." all three answered at once. Reggie got up and went to the over head cupboards and pulled duffel bag down, Alexander went to the cabinet under the sink and pulled out a case, and Alexandria went to the bathroom and behind the toilet pulled a sack out. In the duffel bag was a collection of knives, in the case were two pistols, and in the sack were explosives.

"Whoa Alexandria no explosives! Come on we talked about that." Reggie scolded the brunette woman.

"Aww but I didn't even get to use them last mission." Alexandria pouted.

"Next time Little Sis." the driver spoke in a gentle but serous tone.

"Okay Captain." The three loaded up on the minimum weaponry that they felt they would need, hiding it on their person.

Okay we are here." The driver announced as he pulled into the parking lot right outside their destination. He managed to find a descent spot to park. The driver parked got up and moved to the back to the area where The Rabbit was sleeping.

"$20 says the Boss gets punched." Alexander said smirking to the others.

"I'll take that bet, I think he'll kick him." Reggie spoke putting the knives away.

"I think your both wrong, I say the boss will get stabbed." Alexandria said in a thinking pose that implies playfulness.

Suddenly there was a loud noise from the back and muffled sound of voices and after 5 minutes the door opened and the Driver walked out with a knife sticking out of his left shoulder.

Ha ha ha, Very funny who left a knife by him?" he asked pulling the knife out without a second thought. "Now I need to get a new shirt." Reggie and Alexander looked at Alexandria who had a innocent smile.

"I win. Pay up suckers" Alexandria held her hand out, as the other two reached into their wallets and each pulled out $20 and begrudgingly handed it her.

"You are evil you know that Alexandria." Alexander said now smiling.

"That's why you love me dear Brother." She smiled and reached over and kissed Alexander on his lips.

"Okay you three get your game faces on." The Drive spoke wearing a green shirt with a large brown trench coat.

"So we take it he wasn't o happy to see you Captain?" Reggie asked jokingly already knowing the answer.

"I don't know why, I mean I let him sleep for 9 hours."The driver shrugged playing the victim.

"Yeah AFTER you shot me with a tranquilizer dart, Big Bro." Spoke a fifth voice from the back of the R.V. Coming up to the group was another young man, dressed and ready. He was wearing blue jeans, a black leather jacket that had a patch of a rabbit wearing sunglasses, eating a carrot, his face was covered mostly by a green scarf, and on his head was a black-knitted cap with the same rabbit patch that was on his jacket.

The driver smiled, "Well would you have gotten any sleep if I hadn't?" The man in black shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

"Touche Bro. So where are we and what's the job?" At that moment there was an eerie silence in the air.

"Well we are in a small town in Michigan, our Targets are heading to a restaurant that we are currently parked outside of." The Driver said not making contact with his second-in-command.

"Captain Nagi when you don't make eye contact or give me full details about the job, it's usually because you're hiding something." The Man in Black's blue eyes widen for he just put it all together.

The Driver Nagi saw the look and went to speak, "Okay look we got a job so we're doing it. I paid a lot of money to my sister for this Intel. End of discussion, got it?" The Driver's voice was firm and commanding.

"Yes Bro." The Man in Black answered and saluted his boss

The Driver walked up to his second-in-command and put his arms on his shoulders and made eye contact and said, "Look do this job and you're finally on vacation, and you'll get to spend some time with your family."

The Man in Black nodded, "Okay I trust you Big Brother." The two did a secret not secret hand shake to show that they were cool with each other.

"Okay lets get going." As they walked out of the R.V, The Driver grabbed from his coat a tall red and black striped cotton made hat, that reminds you of the Cat in the Hat's hat, with the top folded to the right side.

"Why are you wearing that hat Captain?" Alexander asked giving a look of regret being seen with this man.

"It's my dad's. It's a good luck charm." The Driver smiled proudly wearing the ridiculous hat.

Now this group of five waked into the restaurant and asked to be seated near the party room that had people in it already. They sat down in a booth and very subtly watched the party room. The Man in Black was watching the people in the party room all while his nerves were getting to him. Their boss noticed this.

"Hey man chill it's going to be okay." The Driver spoke in a calm almost goofy tone. "Order a drink you'll relax faster."

"You know I don't drink ever." The Man in Black spoke serious. " I think I just need to use the restroom, I'll be back." He got up and walked by the party room to the bathroom that was around the corner and when he turned he bumped into someone knocking them on their butt.

"Hey watch were you're going pal!" there sitting in front of the Man in Black was a young Hispanic woman. The woman had long flowing black raven hair, beautiful hazel eyes, Clear smooth beautiful skin, and was wearing a purple hoodie.

"Oh I'm so sorry Miss let me help you up." The man in Black reached his hand out to the woman, and she accepted his help.

"Geeze where you heading in such a hurry man?" The Hispanic woman asked a bit annoyed..

"To the Restroom Miss."

"My names not 'Miss,' It's Ronnie-Anne Santiago." The woman got in his face and went on to say, " Ya got it Pal?" The Man in Black kept his composure and simply said.

"Yes understood Ronnie-Anne." The Man in Black moved to the side and walked to the restroom.

"Hey who said we were done?" but it was to late he was in the men's room. "That one was a weird-o." Ronnie-Anne walked back to the party room just as the Louds walked through the door.

Over at the table with the four other people, they saw the Loud family walking in and heading towards the party room. They watched them greeting each other and exchanging pleasantries.

"Captain our targets are here." Reggie spoke calmly not looking up from her cup of tea that she ordered while the Man in Black went to the restroom.

"Remember wait until the right moment, we need to keep the element of surprise." he Driver spoke just as calmly. They nodded their acknowledgement. The Drive pulled out his phone and sent a txt.

Mean while in the men's room the Man in Black was at the sink throwing water over his face dried it and wrapped his scarf around his face. Looking up he looked at himself in the mirror and started talking to himself.

"Get it together Man you need to be on your top game. You can do this." Just then his phone went off. He checked it and read the txt.

"The targets have arrived, get back here pronto."

"Okay time to become the Ying-Yang Rabbit." At that moment he hear a familiar loud **BANG!**

* * *

"Alright NO BODY MOVE! This is a robbery and a kidnapping!" All of a sudden 15 men in black bullet proof gear and each holding an MK-16, rushed in and went to round up all the pedestrians.

"Now I suggest you all listen to the men with the assault rifles and give them all your valuables, thank you for your cooperation." The one speaking was the one who had shot that single round, he was wearing full body armor, and he didn't wear a mask like the others. This man was in his late twenties, a blonde with blue eyes who stood 6" tall and had a very creepy smile.

"Now can anyone tell me where I can find The McBride Family, The Santiago Family, and most importantly The Loud Family. It is very important that I meet them." The blonde man was walking toward the party room, where the whole group were escorted out of the party room by the men with guns.

"Hello there You all must be just the people I have been sent to end." The man's smile twisted and scared Lily as she clung to her mother.

"Please Sir just take the money and go we don't want any trouble from you and your friends." Lynn Sr. spoke up moving his family and friends behind him.

"Oh you don't want trouble huh?" Suddenly the blonde man pistol whipped Lynn across his left temple. Lynn fell to the ground stunned.

"LYNN!" Rita gasped and rushed to her husband.

"I'm okay Rita, stay with the kids." Lynn spoke his head spinning. Rita didn't hear him and was by his side on the floor.

"You're a monster!" Lucy shouted at the man, who smiled at her making her skin crawl.

The man pointed his pistol at Lynn and Rita. "You want to blame anyone for this blame Lincoln Loud." All of the Louds, Pop-pop, Clyde, and Ronnie-Anne looked at the man wide eyed.

"You know where my brother is?! Please you have to tell us!" Lori exclaimed desperately, finally after 10 years word of Lincoln was with in their grasp. The man looked at Lori and answered her.

"Yes I do and the plan is to kill all of you then wait for him to come running for revenge and right into our trap." As the man eyed Lori he spoke, "Though killing you ladies would be a waste before we had our fun. Hehehehehe." The man and his nearby crew laughed.

"Your a disgusting pig!" Luna yelled while holding Lily close to her.

"Thank you, now say good-bye to Mommy and Daddy." the man aimed at Lynn Sr. and everyone looked away.

 **BANG**!

Silence followed, Lynn Sr. and Rita opened their eyes and looked up to see A Man in Black standing in front of them holding the blonde man's gun holding arm in the air. The Man in Black squeezed the blonde mans wrist making him cry out in pain and drop his weapon, and then grabbed the blonde man by the front of his shirt, while over at the table where his crew sat, their leader sighed.

"Well shit's hit the fan, Cover him" And in the blink of an eye they were gone.

"Lincoln Loud's family and friends are off limits, Paul!" The Man in Black yelled at the man he had lifted into the air by 5". The blonde man looked in the eye's of the man that had him in the air and smiled,.

"So the boss was right threaten these people and you'll come out of the hole you were hiding in." The blonde took a deep breath and yelled "Quick kill everyone in the building!" Silence was all that followed.

"Sorry but your men are a little tied up at the moment." The Driver walked up to stand next to his second-in-command. Luan giggled at the pun seeing that all the men were tied together and unconscious. When the blonde saw the Driver he became pale white from fear.

"I take it you know who I am Paul?" The Driver Smirked, waiting for an answer.

"Your The Steel Ermine of Organization 15, Nagi Bateman of the Shojen Clan." Paul gulped

"Good you _have_ heard of me." Nagi spoke calmly, Paul shook his head. "And yet you still have the nerve to attack my little brother's family and friends, naughty, naughty. What do you think Rabbit?" The Man in Black then started punching the blonde in the gut as his response.

"This is for hurting my father."

"How can I feel that through my body armor!?" Paul gasped out.

"Simple his punches are stronger then your armor thanks to the force in each of them." Nagi explained. Another punch.

"That's for all the hellish torture you put me and the others through at that Hell-hole!" Paul lost consciousness and The Man in Black was about to ready another punch to finish Paul off.

"Please stop you'll kill him!" Leni spoke up and begged wanting the violence to end already.

"This man tortured your brother, using a knife to cut up his body while still keeping him awake." Nagi remarked to Leni's plea for mercy.

"I-I didn't know." Leni started to silently cry hearing that her little Lincy had been tortured, and all the others also shed tears hearing that. The Man in Black dropped the unconscious Paul.

"No she's right, if I kill him it would be disrespectful to you, and a betrayal to myself." This was spoke with a soft and almost warm voice that some how for some reason put the entire Loud family girls at ease, regardless of what's going on. Nagi smiled at his comrade

"And that's why your my little brother and second-in-command." Nagi spoke patting his friend's back

The Man in Black turned to face the three families, knelt down and examined Lynn Sr.'s injury. Seeing that it wasn't bleeding at least, he let out a relieved sigh. He then reached into his jacket pocket and held out what looked like Ibuprofen.

"Here take this for the headache." Lynn Sr. took the medicine gratefully.

"Thank you sir." Lynn Sr. spoke after swallowing the pills.

"Do you know our son?!" Rita couldn't restrain herself any longer. She needed to know where her baby boy was, she and her family have needed to know for the past ten years. The Man in Black stood up and turned back around.

"I do know him you can say." he spoke softly to where they could barely hear him, but the did. They all got extremely excited, finally someone knew something. Lynn Sr. and Rita stood up and everyone moved closer.

"Please tell us where is he now."

"Where has he been."

"Who took him?"

"Is he okay? They started badgering him with all these questions overwhelming him. When Nagi stepped in between them and his second-in-command, and held his hand up.

"Before we answer your questions, I have one I'd like you to answer on of mine. What was the reason that Lincoln left the house that night?" Nagi put his hand down and waited for an answer. He didn't have to wait long.

"Why do you need to know that?" Lisa Loud asked for everyone.

"I promise you here and now if you answer me Lincoln Loud will appear before you." Nagi smiled in a way that spoke truth to his words. Lynn Jr. and Lucy looked down and stepped forward.

"It was our fault we were fighting over something so stupid." Lynn spoke first tears starting to form.

"He was just trying to get us to talk it out and help, but we made him feel useless." Lucy continued for Lynn, also starting to cry.

"It's our fault that he left and was taken from us!"Lynn and Lucy spoke in unison and just started out right crying, making all the other Loud girls cry.

The Man in Black turned and yelled, "That's not TRUE!" The room grew quiet and as the group looked at the man they were caught off guard as they saw tears in his eyes.

"I left because I couldn't get over my past failures and the inability to help my precious sisters! I shouldn't have left in anger, I should have taken my own advice and talked it out with you all!" The Man in Black fell to his knees crying. "I never ever once blamed either of you for me being taken, Luce, Lynn!"

All the Louds, Pop-pop, The McBrides, and The Santiagos held their breath, only one person called Lucy 'Luce,' but they couldn't believe it. Its to good to be true, but could it be? Their question was answered when Nagi walked over to his little brother and took off the cap and the scarf. And there on his knees crying was the one person they had all been looking for. The boy who haunted their dreams. Who drove them to pursue their current goals. There white haired, buck tooth, crying, was their son, their brother, and their friend. There looking up at them, was a grown Lincoln Loud


	4. Chapter 4: Stories, Secrets, and Changes

Chapter 4: Stories, Secrets, and Changes

No one moved, and some of them even held their breath as they just stared at Lincoln Loud. Scared that if they moved he would disappear and they'd wake up in the real world where his was still missing.

Nagi helped Lincoln to his feet. "Now as promised, you're on vacation as of this moment. Go, it's time to follow your heart little brother."

Lincoln took a step forward, tears still flowing down his face. Now as he got closer to his friends and family they got a really good look at him. They saw that he had gotten taller at 5ft 11in, and he had grown some muscle. His eye's had become somehow a brighter blue. The freckles that were on his face were gone leaving clear skin. Though in their place was a nasty looking scar that ran from the corner of his left eye down over his cheek ending at his chin, and a smaller one across his cheek making the scars look like a crooked cross. Seeing that did give the Louds a chill down their spines in horror. But his smile was still the same warm smile and even after 10 years he still had that weird cow-lick.

Lincoln stopped after being five feet from the group of his family and friends. He was starting to feel awkward.

"Awwwwkwarrrrd." Nagi said in a playful tone, ruining the moment. Reggie come over and grabbed Nagi by the ear pulling him off to the side.

"Stop ruining their moment Captain." Reggie said ignoring Nagi's whimpers of pain.

Lincoln laughed at Reggie scolding Nagi, having now gained a little bit of control. Lincoln was about to speak when his entire Family, Clyde, and Ronnie-Anne tackled him to the floor. Everyone talking at once crying tears of joy.

"Son you're finally Home!" Lynn Sr. spoke putting his hand around his son. Then was pushed a side by his wife.

"My baby boy is home!" Rita hugged her baby boy vowing to never let go again, until Lori snatched him from her mother.

"Where have you been Twerp?" Lori held her brother from behind finally able to hold her brother felt to much like a dream come true. Then Leni brought her back to reality by attacking Lincoln from the front.

"Lincy never go away again, please!" Leni cried on her brothers chest so happy. She never let on just how much pain she was in when he was taken, because she knew she wasn't the only one devastated by Lincoln's abduction.

"Wow Little Bro how'd you get that narly scar?!" Luna came up to his left side and put her hand on his scarred cheek gently tears flowing.

"Look at how big you got guess we can't call you 'little' brother any more, Hahaha Get it?" Luan joked, coming over to Lincoln's right side and wrapped her arms around his waist crying in his shoulders

"Whoa Linc you got ripped!" Lynn Jr. exclaimed tears still falling, was on his left with Luna, and held his arm admiring how muscular it was. There was a moment that Lynn felt her heart race and her face blushed. But she quickly shook those feelings away.

"Lincoln I'm so happy your not a spirit, and I can actually touch you!" Lucy grabbed his free right arm and cried into it.

"Big Bro! We never stopped looking for you I swear!" Lana attached herself to her big brother's left leg. Bawling into his pant legs.

"We'll never let anything bad happen to you again!" Lola grabbed on to his other leg not caring how undignified she looked, because she finally had her big brother back.

"Brother I promise that I'll show you more affections from now on, I swear it on all the is science!" Lisa whaled as she managed to squeeze in between some of her siblings and held onto Lincoln.

Lincoln was processing his families words, and realized someone was missing.

"Hey where's Lily?" Lincoln asked. All of the Loud sisters that were hugging him stopped and looked back, and saw that she had stayed back with Clyde, and Ronnie-Anne. The older Loud sibling all moved off of Lincoln and watched the heart wrenching scene unfold before them. Lincoln got up and walked over to his youngest sister and crouched down to her level.

"Hey there, Lily, right?" Lincoln asked trying to start a conversation with her. She was being very shy with him. Which to the other sisters was uncharacteristic of her, usually she was very curious and eager to meet new people, But here she was shy with her own brother, not that anyone can blame her, she was only 1 ½ when Lincoln was abducted.

"Yes, that's me... Are you my big brother Lincoln?" Lily asked in the sweetest voice Lincoln has ever heard, but at the same time it was like a knife to his heart, but Lincoln smiled all the same.

"Yes I am. I'm-" Before he could finish his sentence Lily rushed and hugged him as tightly as she could.

"Yes that's right." Lincoln just stared at Lily with the saddest eyes Lily had ever seen it made her sad to. Lincoln noticed this and thought he messed up.

"I'm sorry if I scare you, the last time I saw- Oof!" Lincoln was not expecting for his baby sister to tackle hug him, but after the initial surprise he smiled. Then He felt Lily shaking, she was crying. Lincoln moved to look at her.

"What's wrong Lily/" He asked gently.

"I ave a b-big b-brother, and I don't want you to go away again.!" Lily wiled harder then any of her family ever did, causing the to cry even more. And it caused Lincoln to finally reach his breaking point and he to started crying as he held his baby sister closely to him.

"Shhh, Shhshhh. It's okay Lily. I swear to you here and now that I'm back for good, I'm never leaving you or our family ever again." Lincoln spoke gently as tears rolled down his face, and he gently stroked Lily's shoulder long blonde hair. Hoping to calm her down.

"Y-y-you promise Lincoln?" Lily sobbed into her brother's chest still wet from Leni's tears.

"I can make sure he keeps his promise little lady." Nagi spoke in a cowboy accent and walked over to them and smiled.

"Who are you any way?" Ronnie-Anne spoke up wanting to finally know just who these people with Lincoln were. Nagi looked up at Ronnie-Anne and smiled. He stood up and bowed.

"How rude of me I have not properly introduced myself." Nagi stood back up and looked at the Louds and said, "My name is Nagi Bateman, Lincoln's big brother and boss."

"What do you mean his 'big brother?" Lori asked

"And your his boss? So is he your employee?" Luan asked. Lincoln stood up while picking Lily up in his arms as she held on to him.

"Wait guys. Nagi's the one who saved me from the people who sent these men, and hired the men who abducted me. I owe him my life."

"What do you mean Lincoln? Lynn Jr. asked not understanding what was going no. Nagi sighed and shrugged.

"Lincoln I think you should explain things to them back at your folk's house. Reggie you escort the Santiagos, Alexander you escort the McBrides, Alexandria you escort Mr.&Mrs. Loud and Mrs. Loud's Father. Finally Lincoln you take the R.V and escort your sisters, Clyde, and Ronnie-Anne. Understood?!"

"YES SIR!" The four stood by each other and saluted, Lincoln still holding Lily, and shouted back. Nagi smiled.

"Hey that's not how my siblings respond to my order's" at that moment the four became more casual and each responded with a new acknowledgement.

"About time I'm getting bored." Alexander smirked

"Will I be making money?" Alexandria asked with an innocent smile.

"Okay, let's get going then." Reggie spoke walking over to her charges.

"Nagi don't do anything stupid while we're gone." Lincoln smirked fist bumping him.

"But that's part of the fun in life. Hahahaha." Nagi responded handing Lincoln the key's to the R.V. "Okay now get going you lot, I'll catch up later." Lincoln nodded.

"Alright come on guys let's go home." Words Lincoln never thought he would ever get to enjoy saying. Everyone followed their designated escort to their vehicles. When the group with Lincoln saw the R.V they were mesmerized by the shear size, especially Lana.

"Wow this is a beauty Lincoln where did you buy this thing?" Lana asked utterly amazed by this vehicle.

"Well believe it or not Nagi's eldest sibling built it from scratch all by herself." Lincoln said putting Lily down and unlocking the door, then moved aside for everyone to get in.

The inside was even more amazing it was like they walked into an actual normal sized living room., and to the back of the R.V they could see at the end the room that Lincoln was in earlier. But they could see that there were more doors, and next to the living room was the kitchen complete with sink and stove. They could not believe what they saw.

"Man Linc the inside of this thing looks like a fancy trailer house." Lynn exclaimed amazed and dumb founded.

"Well if I remember correctly Nagi's sister had found a way to manipulate space to make all this happen some kind of advanced science." Lisa's ear's perked at the mention of 'advanced science.'

"Really have you ever met her before Lincoln?" Lisa questioned.

"Once she was very quiet, but a kind person. Nagi told me that she's very protective of her siblings, and had given birth to a boy just last week." Lisa nodded acknowledging what her brother said. Lincoln sat in the driver seat put the key in the ignition, and started driving off toward his home.

"So Lincoln who taught you how to drive?" Lori asked taking a seat in the passenger seat.

"Well that would be Ronda." Lincoln answered smiling.

"Who's Ronda?" Clyde asked

" _I AM RONDA."_ A computerized voice sounded through the R.V. suddenly a face appeared a screen hat was on the dash of the vehicle. The face looked like a beautiful woman with pink hair and green eyes, and smooth copper skin.

"OH MY EINSTEIN! Is that an artificial intelligent program?!" Lisa went right up to the screen and examined it with great interest.

" _YES, I WAS CREATED BY SIMON BATEMAN_." Ronda spoke. Lincoln raised a brow at the way Ronda was talking.

"Hey Ronda why are you talking like a robot?" Lincoln asked keeping his eyes on the road.

" _MASTER NAGI WAS MESSING WITH MY SETTINGS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION AGAIN_." Ronda spoke in her choppy robot voice.

"Well you can change it back ya know." Lincoln suggested.

" _I THINK I WILL DO JUST THAT LINCOLN_." Ronda made the sound that people make when clearing their throat. " _That is much better, I really need to punish Nagi for that later._ " Now Ronda's voice sounded very gentle and welcoming.

" _Anyway I taught Lincoln to drive, at the behest of Nagi._ " Ronda spoke looking toward Lori. " _He is a very good student, and was the most careful when handling me, unlike Nagi who drive recklessly. I'm amazed we haven't wrecked when he drives_!" Ronda huffed. Lincoln smiled.

"Well if he gets to out of hand you can take over and drive for us." Lincoln added nonchalantly.

"Wait this thing can drive itself?" Lola asked a bit worried.

" _Yes_ _ **I**_ _can but I only do if I have to. I never take over with out permission, or I'm ordered to_." Ronda explained not being offended by being called an 'it.'

"Well anyway change of subject, Ronda these are-."

" _Lori Loud the beautiful one."_

" _Leni the big hearted one."_

" _Luna the coolest one."_

" _Luan the funniest one."_

" _Lynn Jr. the athletic one."_

" _Lucy the dark brooding one."_

" _Lana the animal loving mechanic."_

" _Lola the princess."_

" _Lisa the intelligent one."_

" _And Lily the adorable one. These are your sisters."_

" _And there is also Clyde your best friend."_

" _And Ronnie-Anne the unrequited love."_ Ronda listed off all of the people present and by the end Lincoln and Ronnie-Anne blushed.

"Yes that's them." Lincoln said trying to play off the last comment.

" _It is a pleasure to meet you all, Lincoln has told me everything he can about you, though the information is 10 years old_." Ronda spoke stating the obvious. Luna moved next Lincoln.

"Wow dude you have been living an interestin life haven't you." Lincoln went silent wearing an almost sorrowful expression. Everyone noticed, and Luna thought she said something wrong.

"Lincoln bro are you okay? I didn't say something wrong did I?" Lincoln snapped out of his trace and looked over to everyone.

"Sorry guys, it's just that a lot has happened some good, and," Lincoln reached up to his scarred cheek, "And a lot of horrible." Lincoln suddenly felt Luna put her hand over his, and Lincoln grabbed her hand and held it gently. This gesture sent a weird feeling through Luna, and her heart beat suddenly grew faster.

"We're here for you Bro, you can tell us anything." Luna spoke gently smiling to Lincoln. Lincoln smiled back.

" _We have arrived to our destination Lincoln_." Ronda announced.

Lincoln saw is old family home, he pulled Ronda up in front of the house and parked Ronda. Everyone got up and walked to the door, Lucy grabbed Lincoln by the arm and they waited for everyone else to leave.

"Luce what's wrong?" Lincoln asked looking at his younger sister curiously.

"Lincoln I'm sorry." Lucy's voice was shaking noticeably, Lincoln sighed.

"Are you still blaming yourself for what happened to me?" Lucy nodded and tears began to silently roll down her face. In an instance Lincoln gently grabbed her hands with one of his and with the other brushed her hair out of her face. Lincoln was amazed at the site he saw, but focused his mind.

"You listen to me Lucy Harriett Loud!" Lucy was caught off guard by Lincoln using her full name, "You and Lynn are not to blame, I chose to walk out alone that night. You are faultless!" Lincoln looked into her eyes with passion and her could've sworn she saw adoration. That moment Lincoln took his free hand and gently wiped her tears away. Lucy's heart began beating rapidly, and she blushed.

"Now let's go, the others are waiting." Lincoln smiled brushing her hair back down. They walked out where everyone was waiting for them. Lincoln looked upon his childhood home and felt that something was different.

"You guy remodelled the house." Lincoln casually said surprising his sisters.

"How could you tell Lincy?" Leni asked amazed at her brother.

"Yeah Lincoln how? We had the entire inside remodelled, but had the outside stay the same."Lily asked holding onto Lincoln's arm like any child would a family member.

"I learned a lot from Nagi. He taught me how to pay very close attention to my surroundings. Such as how there's less yard space then I remembered, and you trimmed some of the tree limbs" Lincoln smiled, from showing off and from the memory of the time with Nagi. His sisters were amazed by Lincoln's skills and wondered what else he was taught. The rest of the group arrived and found a place to park. Lincoln's parents walked over to their son and handed him the keys to the house.

"We want you to be the first to enter the house so." Lynn Sr. spoke to his son. Lincoln smiled nodding

Lincoln walked up to the porch, memories flowing back to him as he walked up the steps, and as he approached the door he stopped. The door was slightly open. Lincoln immediately held his hand up in a fist, and suddenly Reggie, Alexander, and Alexandria drew their weapons. Everyone was startled by this sudden action.

"What's wrong Lincoln?" Reggie asked calmly but with a serious tone.

"Dad, did you forget to close the door?" Lincoln asked already knowing to answer.

"No Son, my policy on home safety hasn't changed." Lynn Sr. answered worried

Lincoln then held up three fingers up and made a circle motion and then pointed toward the side of the house. In an instance Reggie, Alexander, and Alexandria stealthily moved to ward the back of the house.

"You guys wait here. Don't come in til I tell you it's clear." Lincolns voice was calm yet very commanding. Everybody nodded their acknowledgement, and with that Lincoln lowly crept in to the front door and closed the door behind him. Once inside Lincoln could hear noise coming from the kitchen , or at least he thought it was the kitchen. He made his way to the source of the noise feeling around and using the little bit of moonlight that did filter in. When he got to the room that the noise was coming from he quietly felt for the light switch and then Lincoln took a deep breath and turned the light on.

" **AHHHH SON OF A BASTARD CHILD COW!** " Lincoln took a fighting stance and his crew burst in through the back door weapons at the ready. But all four of them looked at he man rolling on the ground and sighed in annoyance. For the man on the floor was Captain Nagi wearing night vision goggles.

"Damn it Nagi we though you were a burglar or some thing!" Alexander exclaimed.

"Can we still stab him though?" Alexandria asked using her playful tone. Nagi took the goggles off.

"I'm blind!." He exclaimed as he rubbed his eyes and started blinking to get his eyes to readjust to the brightness.

"Well that's what you get for pulling this shit with out giving us a heads up, as usual." Alexander scolded their captain.

"Son are you okay!" Lynn Sr.'s voice sound through the house, everyone outside came rushing in. "We hear screaming from outside!.

"Don't worry it was just Nagi being Nagi." Lincoln smiled and walked over to the sink where he fond a clean wash cloth, got it wet and put it over his eyes.

"Wait how could he get here before us? We left him at the restaurant?" Ronnie-Anne asked the question everyone was thinking. Lincoln had to think a moment on how to properly explain Nagi.

"Well see with Nagi we've learned that no matter where, when, how, or what you're doing he just magically shows up, and that's the existence called 'Nagi Bateman." Lincoln smiled. Nagi took the wet cloth off and stood up.

"I can **SEE** it's a miracle!" Nagi celebrated, alone.

"Well then what _was_ he doing here?" Lynn Jr. asked curious.

"I was finishing up dinner for everybody since we didn't get to eat at the restaurant." He went to turn on the lights to the dinning room, and there was a large table full of food. "And before you ask 'how,' I asked three of my older sisters to come and start this."

"You had people break into our home to cook us food?" Leni asked finding it unbelievable that this man sent strangers to her home.

"Which sisters did you send, Bro?" Lincoln asked not phased by this fact.

"I asked Asuna, Yue, and Nodaka." Nagi answered walking over to finish whisking the mashed potatoes.

"Oh the Triplets, well they make great food. Let's good eat!" Alexandria said excitedly.

"Yeah you guy's go sit I just got to finish the gravy and it'll be time to eat."Nagi then gestured fr everyone to get out of the kitchen.

Everybody sat down picking a spot they were comfortable siting. Lynn Sr. sat at the end of the table that was close to the kitchen entrance, and from there his wife sat on his right side, with Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn Jr., Lucy Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lily, sat on the same side as their mother. Clyde and his dads sat on the right side next to Lily, and Pop-pop sat at the other end of the table. From Pop-pop's right side sat Ronnie-Anne's grandfather, grandmother, aunt, uncle, her three cousins, her mother, her brother Bobby, then herself. There were six empty chairs between Ronnie-Anne to Lynn Sr.

Lincoln and his crew sat in four of the six empty seats with Lincoln sitting next to his father, and the seat next to him was left empty and from there it went Reggie, Alexander, then Alexandria, leaving an empty chair between Ronnie-Anne and Alexandria who waved to Ronnie-Anne. Ronnie-Anne waved back a bit uncomfortable.

"Wow this food looks delicious." Lynn Sr. commented, having an eye for great tasty food.

"Trust me Dad it is, though no where near a good as your food." Lincoln smiled to his father, and his father smiled back. Lynn Sr. was just so happy to be able to joke with his son again.

"Okay well here is the last of the food start digging in." Nagi said walking over with the gravy and took his seat between Reggie and Lincoln.

"Hey are we expecting one more person for dinner?" Luan asked noticing the empty seat. Lincoln, Reggie, Alexander and Alexandria thought for a moment then all smiled evil smiles remembering something important that Nagi had forgotten.

"Hey Captain did you forget to do something important?" Reggie asked smiling, Nagi paused for a moment while dishing his plate.

"Nope I don't believe there is." Nagi continued dishing his plate.

"Are you sure? Think hard Naaaggiii." Alexandria spoke intentionally stretching out his name with a huge Cheshire cat grin. Nagi put down the food and looked at his crew.

"What do you think I have forgotten?" Nagi asked starting to doubt himself.

"Come on Big Brother think your life could be on the line if you don't" Alexander smiled causing Nagi to start panicking, he knew Alexander never called him 'Big Brother' unless something or someone was coming after him and he could get a good laugh from it.

"Okay guys come on just tel-." Nagi's voice now started to shake as he spoke.

"Sylphiea." Lincoln casually spoke trying his best to keep a straight face.

Nagi's entire body went completely pale white and he had the most terrified face any of the Louds , Pop-pop, Santiagos, and the McBrides had ever seen.

"Are you okay there _**Casper,**_ you look like you've seen a _**ghost**_. Hahahaha. Get it?" Luan couldn't help but make a joke and everyone groaned, except Lincoln he laughed hard.

"Good one Luan I missed your jokes so much, You always were funny. Hahahaha." Lincoln continued to laugh. His laughs made Luan's heart race and she felt herself blushing from her brother's compliment.

"Although Captain really will become a ghost once Lady Sylphiea gets a hold of him." Alexander smirked, as his comment made Nagi start to shake.

"Umm is your friend going to be okay Lincoln?" Rita asked her son, getting a little worried about what may happen. Lincoln looked at Nagi thinking they had their fun.

"Hey Nagi you okay?"

"Hahaha what I'm not nervous, **YOUR** nervous! I got to get out of here!" Nagi spoke paranoid and stood up about to leave, when from out no where an eerie voice called out making Nagi freeze and start sweating profusely.

"Naaaaaaaaggggggggiiiiiiiii. You forgot to wake me up!" Suddenly right behind Nagi stood a 5ft woman with long platinum-blonde haired woman. She had a face that anyone who saw her would agree was beautiful, complete with her amber like eyes,, and her beautiful natural tanned skin. Everyone was startled but the sudden appearance of this woman everyone but Lincoln and his crew.

"Whoa dude where did she come from?!" Luna gasped

"She did the same thing that Lucy does." Leni exclaimed

"No, she's on a completely different level, even I couldn't sense her." Lucy spoke amazed by the strangers level of lack of presence.

"Who is she, she looks like an actual princess?" Lola asked a bit mesmerized by the woman's beauty. The woman spoke in the same eerie voice.

"Nagi sit." Nagi immediately sat down. The woman walked up behind Nagi and wrapped her arms around him, like a lover would. She whispered into his ear.

"I'll _punish_ you later tonight." Nagi shivered with anticipation. She then looked to Lincoln and smiled politely and asked, "Lincoln would you mind letting me sit there?" Lincoln returned the smile.

"Of course Sensei Sylvia." Lincoln stood up and moved to sit between Alexandria and Ronnie-Anne. Lincoln winked at Ronnie-Anne making her heart race and her face blush, she looked away. The woman sat down and scooted her chair as close to Nagi as possible and put her head on his shoulder.

"Lincoln would you be so kind as to introduce me I seem to still be a bit sleepy." The young woman asked in a polite soft voice, much different from a few seconds ago.

"Of course Sensei." Lincoln gave a polite understanding nod. "Everyone this is Sylphiea Jackson. She is Nagi's finance, she is also my martial arts instructor." Lincoln spoke in a respectful tone.

"Hello everybody it is a pleasure to finally meet you all, Little Bunny has told me all about you Loud family, Clyde McBride, and Ronnie-Anne Santiago." Sylphiea spoke in her soft and pleasant voice.

"Little Bunny?" Lily spoke up while eating a piece of honeyed ham

"Oh yes it's what I call Lincoln, because the first time I met him, he reminded me a cute little bunny and the nickname stuck." Sylphiea explained giggling at the memory of when they first met, and the rest also giggled hearing the story. Lincoln smiled seeing everyone so happy.

"Lincoln are you okay?" Lana asked causing everyone to look at him. Lincoln didn't notice but some of his tears fell down his face, he reached up and wiped it away.

"Breath Lincoln." Nagi spoke in a kind but firm tone still casually dishing his plate. Lincoln did just that.

"Sorry guys, I'm still getting use to the fact that I'm home after all these years, laughing with you all." Lincoln smiled looking at all his family and friends.

"Lincoln what happened to you all this time?" Lynn Jr asked abruptly, tired of not knowing what type of torture her brother was put through. It got silent.

"Lynn I'll tell you all every thing after dinner I promise." Lincoln smiled at his sister, looking in her beautiful green eyes. Lynn Jr. felt oddly at ease looking into her little brother's blue eyes.

"Okay Linc I can wait til then." Lynn Jr. softly spoke and started eating the food she dished.

After dinner was done everyone moved to the living room. Lincoln took notice that the design of the living room looked the same but was much more roomier then when he was a child, and there were more pieces of furniture. Everyone finds a spot to get comfortable, Lincoln stood looking into the fireplace, watching the flames dance.

"Lincoln stop prolonging the inevitable." Nagi spoke handing everyone tea that he had prepared, walking over and handing Lincoln his cup. Lincoln knew he was right and sighed.

"Okay first I am only going to give you a basic summary of the last 10 years,." Lincoln spoke looking to his family, and friends, and then to his crew as he continued. "Cause WE still haven't come to terms with what we went through." Lincoln paused giving everyone a moment to get out any disagreements, there were none even Lynn Jr., and Ronnie-Anne were quiet.

"Also once I start I mustn't be interrupted or else I won't be able to finish." Lincoln's voice cracked a bit, this was noticed by Lana, and Lola. Again nobody said anything, they just waited for Lincoln to begin. Lincoln took one good sip of his tea, before beginning.

"Okay well the night I was taken I was in a vehicle, a bag over my head, and my hands tied behind my back. I was in that vehicle the majority of the time, taking breaks only once a day for food/drink and to relieve ourselves then back to the vehicle. After a week of travelling they took the bag off my head and untied me and brought me to a group of building surrounded nothing but mountains and thick forests. The people who took me handed me to people wearing white and right in front of me those people in white killed my kidnappers, without hesitation. The men in white said to me that this was what happened to people who out live their usefulness. I was scared shaking as they took me to a small building near the entrance, once in the building I found that there was 49 other kids my age there. The building had beds so I guessed this was where they were going to keep us, for how long, or why I couldn't tell you at that time. Among those kids were Reggie, and the twins Alexander and Alexandria, we hit it off great we had each others backs. After the first three months the number of kids tripled and we were divided into groups of four, luckily the four of us were put together." Lincoln took a sip of his tea and continued.

"From then on we had been given private quarters, and were told that we would begin training the very next day. The training started in the early morning and ended late in the night and we would only be left 5 hours to sleep, the training itself was rigorous and extreme. The training often left many broken and any who were lagging behind were punished, and the way they punished people was cruel." Lincoln clutched his chest briefly, but that was all Lana and Lola need to see to know he received punishment.

"After another year and a-half we were taught basic fighting techniques, and basic sharpshooting. I noticed that there were older kids there but they seemed off somehow, it wouldn't be for another three years until we found out why. They told us that we were guinea pigs in an experiment to make the perfect obedient solider. That's when our nightmares became a literal Hell on Earth for us, they took people one by one and 'broke' them." Lincoln looked over to his three crew members Reggie was shaking slowly rocking back and forth, Alexandria was clinging tightly to her brother who was whispering soothing words to her, they were all also crying softly.

"Eventually Reggie, Alexandria, and Alexander were also 'broken,' they were completely devoid of free will and emotion. That's what it meant to be 'broken,' and then came my turn. They strapped me down to a table and were using subliminal messaging to try to brain wash me to give up my individuality, my free will, and to obey any orders given. They were surprised that it didn't work on me, but they kept trying day after day for the next three years. Then one day they realized I wouldn't break, so they dragged me to the edge of the facility and tied me up to a post in front of a firing squad." Lincoln was shaking so badly he dropped his tea. Nagi in a flash caught the cup not spilling a drop and handed it to Lincoln., and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Remember breath, your getting to the best part, don't stop now." Nagi said giving a wink. Lincoln smiled and took a deep breath and stopped shaking.

"In that moment I made peace with the fact that I was going to die, that I _wanted t_ o die, when I saw the most peculiar thing. There on the mountain ledge sitting eating a mixed bag of Doritos and drinking code red Mountain Dew watching the whole thing was Nagi. Seeing him there just casually eating and drinking I smile for some odd reason, but then I had to warn him to run. I shouted for him to run before they caught him too, and in the blink of an eye he was right in front of me smiling. He spoke to me asking 'Want to join my family and crew?', To this day I can't tell you why but I said yes completely forgetting that there was a firing squad before me. Nagi freed me and turned to a stunned and confused firing squad, and I kid you not in three seconds took them out. I was amazed at what I saw, but then I remembered my friends and I begged him to help them and everyone in that Hell. I won't lie I thought he would refuse me, but he smiled at me and said' Sure thing Little Brother.' and in ten minutes the facility was taken. Everyone was free and Nagi took all the 'broken' and fixed them, and sent them home. Of course he asked these three the same thing he asked me and they said 'yes', and ever since then we've been with Nagi doing random jobs, helping people, just trying to forget that place for the last two years. Then we got word that the people who ran that facility from Hell were after you all to get to me. From there you know what happened." Lincoln finished both his story and his tea. Everyone but Nagi and Sylphiea had tears running down their faces. The Louds were holding each other trying to comfort the other. Nagi stood up and walked over to Lincoln and hugged him. And spoke.

"Your home now Little Brother." Lincoln hugged him back, then they broke apart and Nagi walked over to the other three and gave them each a hug, even Alexander who was the typical tough guy. Nagi stood up and spoke to everyone in the room.

"Okay well it's getting late the five of us need to be heading home." Nagi clapped his hands and Sylphiea, Reggie, and the Twins stood and made their way to the front door.

"You heading to Ronda,, you'll need the keys." Lincoln reached to his pocket, when Nagi spoke holding up a hand.

"No need. We bought the house across from this house." Nagi explained. "We're neighbors!" Nagi used a silly excited voice.

"Captain that house better have been within the budget." Lincoln had a serious face, the kind that a parent has when a child wasn't being responsible.

"Relax I used my own money from my personal bank account." Nagi smirked and stuck his tongue.

"Nagi behave." Sylphiea said giggling.

"Anyway come on over when ever ya all want." Nagi said walking out the door, followed by the other four. After they left Ms. Santiago stood up.

"I think we should also be heading home." Ms. Santiago spoke looking to her family.

"Mom can't we stay the night?" Ronnie-Anne begged, "Please?"

"You and your family are welcome to our guest rooms down stairs Maria" Rita Loud spoke up offering her friend.

"I don't want to inconvenience you, and you'll want some time alone with Lincoln." Maria argued weakly.

"Nonsense we insist on it, and Howard, Harold you can have our third floor guest room." Lynn Sr. Loud.

"It is late Ms. Santiago. Please stay?" Lincoln asked the Hispanic woman, who sighed and smiled.

"Okay I give, we can stay the night." Maria said to her daughter, who smiled at her mother.

"Dads can we also stay the night?" Clyde asked his fathers.

"Of coarse we can Clyde. Howard said,his husband nodding in agreement.

"In that case we can have a slumber party here in the living room." Lily suggested.

"That's a great idea Lily." Lori agreed with her baby sister.

"Okay then just remember to keep it down while the rest of us get some sleep." Lynn Sr. joked with his children.

"We will dad. We'll be the Silent house. Hahaha get it?" Luan joked with her father.

The Loud girls went up to their rooms and grabbed their pillows and blankets, and Leni grabbed spare pillows and blankets for their guests and Lincoln.

"Thank you Leni. I'm happy to see that you still have that thoughtfulness I always admired about you." Lincoln accepted the blanket and pillow, smiling at his thoughtful sister that always had a kind heart. Leni however couldn't figure out why her heart was beating so loudly, or why she was blushing. She hoped she wasn't getting sick.

"Anything for my Lincy." Leni said, not realizing the double meaning to her words, luckily no one was paying much attention to was she said.

Everyone found a place to settle down and sleep. The Loud girls and Ronnie-Anne all placed themselves around where Lincoln set himself up, and Clyde and Bobby set their spots up next to the group. They all laid down getting comfy, and they all chatted for a bit falling asleep one at a time until just Lincoln was let awake. He quietly moved to the bask door. Once out side he saw that the usual small porch and steps had been replaced with a very huge wooden patio deck. Lincoln wondered if Leni built this remembering how amazingly gifted she was with wood carving. Lincoln walked over to the the chairs, but paused half way.

"You know you don't have to stay in the shadow watching me Lori." Lincoln spoke not bothering to turn around, as Lori came out and walked over to her baby brother a bit amazed.

"How did know it was me?" Lori smiled up to her brother.

"I was taught a lot of things by Nagi and Sylphiea Sensei, some were the ability to sharpen my sense of smell. You still where that special perfume." Lincoln explained taking a seat on the nearest deck recliner chair, Lori sat in the one next to him. Then silence followed as Lincoln looked up at the stars.

"So how do you feel, being home after all this time?" Lori ask trying to break the silence Lincoln looked over to is eldest sister and had a weak smile.

"It's comforting, scary, and unusual all at the same time." Lincoln spoke his gaze never leaving Lori's. Lori looked confused.

"What do you mean Lincoln?" Lori asked feeling entranced by brother's gaze.

"Well it's comforting due to the fact that I'm around all the people that I love and care about. Scary in the sense that so much time has past and things change, people change, I'VE changed. And unusual because I'm not use to normal, I don't even remember what normal is." Lincoln's eye's shone uncertainty which make Lori's heart ache. Lori took her bother hand in her own and put her other hand on Lincoln's scarred cheek.

"Listen to me Lincoln Loud you are the most amazing person I've ever know. Your resourceful, selfless, you own up to your faults and mistakes, and most importantly your adaptable. Even if you are a twerp." Lori added at the end hoping to make Lincoln smile, he did. At that moment Lori felt a familiar feeling in her chest and could feel she was blushing, she hoped Lincoln didn't notice.

"Lori your face is red, Here take my jacket it's a little chilly out here." Lori was saved by Lincoln's obliviousness, and accepted his jacket.

"Yeah I think you're right, I'm going to go back in, don't stay out here too long yourself okay Twerp." Lori stood up and walked back to the house.

"Lori." Lori stopped and looked back to her brother, looking back to her. "Thanks" Lori smiled.

"Any time Little Brother." And with that Lori went back inside to her spot in the living room. Her mind was slowly succumbing to sleep but, even then one thought stuck in her mind. _"That feeling in my chest I've felt it before, but from where?"_ Finally sleep took her.

It wasn't for another 10 minutes before Lincoln came back in and quietly got to his spot and laid down. As soon as he laid his head down he was asleep, smiling, and it would be the best night sleep he's had in the past 10 years.

* * *

 **Took me longer then I wanted but hope you like it. The next chapter might be a bit shorter if not as long wish fingers crossed.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Results of Time

Chapter 5: The Results of Time

 **BEEP!** **BEEP**!

Lucy moved to shut her phone off and sat up groggily looking around. She saw her sibling, Ronnie-Anne, Clyde, and Bobby all still sleeping soundly. After looking around a few more seconds Lucy felt something was wrong. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked at her sibling again, and realized what was wrong. Lucy sat up panicking, and causing her sisters to wake up.

"Lucy what's wrong? Go back to sleep." Lynn groggily mumbled facing her little sister. Lucy looked to her sister's, Clyde, Ronnie-Anne, and Bobby, and with a worried voice asked.

"Guys where's Lincoln?!" Lucy's question made everyone instantly snap awake, alert and looking all over . The Louds Started to freak out.

"Where did he go!?"Leni shouted, waking her parents who came running out of their room.

"Kids, what's wrong?" Lynn Sr. asked yawning.

"Mom, Dad Lincolns gone!" Lynn Jr.'s voice began trembling with fear. Lynn Sr. and Rita both began panicking just like their daughters.

"WHAT?!" Rita and Lynn Sr. gasped. They joined the search, and searched up stairs in every room. They didn't find him any where in the house.

"Where's Lincoln, he promised he'd never leave!?" Lily began crying when they couldn't find him. All the Loud siblings went to comfort their baby sister, all trying not to cry themselves. Just then the door swung open, and there was Lincoln in running sweatpants and sweatshirt, having just returned from a jog. As Lincoln walked in he noticed his sisters were about to cry, except Lily who was crying. Lincoln's face grew serious as he went over to his sisters

"What's wro-." Before Lincoln finished his sentence or even took a step, Lincoln was tackled and knocked down by all 10 sisters and Ronnie-Anne. They started to yell at him all at once causing Lincoln to become confused.

"Don't you ever scare us like that again Twerp!"

"Lincy you made Lily cry, say you're sorry!"

"Bro, that was totally bogus leaving without a word!"

"Lincoln this isn't funny, this is a terrible prank!"

"You ever do that again I'll beat you down Linc!"

"Geeze Lame-o, don't you think of anyone but yourself?"

"Lincoln I love tragedy, but this was not okay!"

"Big Bro do this again and I'll lock you in your room?!"

"Lincoln Loud you are in so much trouble!"

"Dear Older Male sibling you have caused all of us great emotional turmoil! You made us sad!"

"You Promised me you wouldn't leave us!"

Lincoln let them calm down before getting back up and looking at everyone apologetically.

"Sorry guys I'm just use to being up at 6 in the morning everyday to do morning exercise. I just got back from jogging." Lincoln explained just as his parents walked back into the room.

"Lincoln there you are!" Now Rita ran to hug her son, then immediately backed away wrinkling her nose.

"Wow Son you smell, what have you been doing?"

"Well I just got back from my morning jog Mom." Lincoln smiled at his mother's face.

"Oh? The last time I ever saw you jogging was back when you kids got your father and I to start exercising. I'm glad to see my little boy is more active as an adult.' Rita giggled joking with her son.

"Well how far did you end up running Lincoln?" Lynn Jr. asked being the sports maniac of the family she was very curious about just how athletic her little brother became..

"Well I left here at 6:30 am and I ran all the way to Dad's restaurant and back without stopping, and it is now 8:00 am." Lincoln answered looking at his watch.

"Whoa Linc, Dad's restaurant is across town. That's like a six hour walk!" Lana exclaimed

"Geeze Lincy We remember when you never liked running if you didn't have to." Leni Smiled teasing Lincoln.

"Hehehe. Yeah It started back at the facility, but it was Nagi who pushed us to still keep in shape, at least while we still plan to take jobs." Lincoln spoke casually.

"What do you mean by 'jobs' Son?" Lynn Sr. asked his son for an explanation.

"Oh well see we get contracts from around the world and we get paid well for a lot of them." Lincoln spoke. His family and friends got the feeling that he wasn't completely forth coming with his job description.

"What do you do on these 'jobs' Lincy?" Lily asked genuinely curious and excited to know. Lincoln couldn't help but mile at her expression.

"Well Lily we would do lot of different things, some boring, some alone, but most of them were team jobs where all five of us were needed. An example would be being bodyguards for celebrities, and there was even a time we guarded a princess." Lincoln said watching Lily's expression get even more excited an even Lola's ears perked at the mention of a princess.

"Really!? You met a princess? What was it like?" Lola asked even more excitedly then anyone every saw her, Lincoln giggled at this.

"Believe it or not Lola most royalty are down to earth people. They just want to live a nice and normal life." Lola thought on her big brother's words for a moment.

"I see, still that's so cool that you met a princess." Lola spoke a bit excitedly.

"What other jobs have you done Lincoln?" Lori asked

"Nothing I hope put you in peril Dear Brother." Lisa added having thought a scary thought. Now everyone looked at Lincoln with fear in their eyes. Lincoln sighed, deciding not hide everything from them.

"Yes there were many times where mine and my crews lives were threaten. Being body guards and escorting people, you tend to meet the occasional hit men. Then there's the rescue missions those are even more difficult, if our information isn't 100% accurate." Lincoln explained seeing their expressions become even more worried, Lincoln sighed again. "But on those instances Nagi never lets us go alone, and if he feels we can't handle it he gives the job to someone else." Lincoln added hoping that alleviate some of their fear. It did.

 **!BEEP! !BEEP!**

Lincoln's watch went off.

"Whoops! It's 8:15 am. Sorry guys but I got to go take a shower ad head of the Nagi's house for sparring." Lincoln grabbed started walking toward to upstairs shower.

"Wait 'sparring'?" Lana asked catching her big brother's words.

"Yes sparring, it's another thing that has become a habit since I met Nagi." Lincoln answered still making his way up the stairs. "If you want you can come and see what it's like." Lincoln added just before turning the corner.

"I think we can _**spar**_ a moment, hahahaha, get it?" Luan joked and actually helped lighten the mood by making every smile or smirk and roll their eyes.

"Good one Luan." Lincoln called from the bathroom. As soon as they all heard the bathroom door close, Lori looked to everyone and gauged their expressions and spoke her thoughts.

"Who would have thought he'd grow up to be a great guy?" Her tone held a bit of pride toward her brother. Her parents and sibling agreed sharing that pride.

"He gives off this mature vibe, and when he talks to you it's with respect too." Lucy spoke giving her rare smiles.

"His eye's still have that gentleness that they've always had, but there's something else there too." Ronnie-Anne spoke joining in the conversation. Her remark got her a knowing look from her brother, and she blushed realizing that she broke her usual stoic, tough girl act.

"I'm still amazed that he got up so early and went for a run, and all the way to Dad's restaurant!" Lola exclaimed.

"I know right , remember when mom tried to get him to be more active and signed him up for football?" Leni spoke up.

"Yeah he got me to trade places with him, and we tricked everybody for weeks." Lynn smiled reminiscing how that event would lead her to be able to play football next year, all thanks to her little brother.

"Yeah but you have to admit even with his skill, the Detroit Lions would've made the Super Bawl. Get it? Hahaha!" Luan remarked, everyone laughed at that one.

"I'm curious about what his sparring sessions are like." Lana said excitement apparent in her tone.

"Well then let's take Linc up on his offer, and go see." Luna voiced her suggestion.

"I second that.' Lisa agreed with her older sibling.

"Well that's great then let get going." Everyone jumped scarred by Lincoln suddenly pulling a Lucy.

"Geeze buddy you just pulled a Lucy and scarred us." Clyde exclaimed trying to calm his heart rate back to normal.

"Son I thought you were going to shower?" Lynn Sr. asked still a little startled by Lincoln.

"I did Dad, I took a 'military shower' get in scrub your important spots then hop out." Lincoln explained.

"Why did you do that Big Brother?" Lily asked.

"Well see I don't want to get thoroughly cleaned because that would be a waste right before a sparring session, we usually get really, _REALLY,_ sweaty. So I take a real thorough shower or bath after." Lincoln smiled as his baby sister processed his explanation.

"Makes sense to me." Lynn Jr. spoke up.

"Anyway if you want to come watch then come on, I'm heading over to Nagi's now." With that Lincoln walked toward the door, everyone else was right behind him. They all crossed the street to the house that Nagi bought. It had three levels, a basement, ground floor and the second floor. The house had 6 bedrooms, like the Loud House, two bathrooms, a decent living room , a dinning room, and a kitchen.

The group followed Lincoln to the side of the house to the fence gate. Lincoln walked through it and gestured for everyone to follow, and they all went to the back yard to find Reggie and Alexander were fighting. That was until Reggie low swiped Alexander's legs out from under him, and mounted him ready to strike.

"And that's match. Winner Reggie." Alexandria called from the side lines. Reggie helped Alexander to his feet.

"Good match Alexander, you're getting better with ever match." Reggie encouraged Alexander.

"Yeah, but you can say that about all of us Reggie." Alexander smiled lightly slugging Reggie's shoulder.

"Oi don mean et aint true ya wanker." Reggie spoke in a natural British accent, and return Alexander's slug. Luna and Lynn Sr. hear the accent and went into their Brit modes, and approached Reggie.

"Wel ello there Mum hows you this fine morn?" Lynn Sr. asked extending his hand to Reggie.

"Ya's got some ripe moves their Love." Luna not far behind her father complemented Reggie' moves.

Reggie's smile disappeared the moment the Louds used their accents, and the smile was replaced with a face full of rage. Seeing this Lincoln quickly interjected himself between his father and Luna and Reggie.

"Easy Reggie they don't know any better, calm down." Lincoln used a gentle soothing tone and slowly approached Reggie. Reggie's expression of rage slowly went away, and Reggie felt a bit confused they realized the feeling of rage, and became sadden.

"I'm sorry Lincoln I thought I was over all that. I-I'll go get Nagi and Sylphiea." Reggie went into the house immediately. Lincoln sighed and turned to his father and sister.

"I'm sorry guys, Reggie has issues having people speaking in British accents." Lincoln explained

"Why is that Son?" Lynn Sr. asked confused by the whole situation.

"Well Reggie was an orphan from London when the people at the facility took Reggie in." Alexander said laying lazily and a bench.

"Even before that god awful place Reggie's lived a hard life, and that's all we're at liberty to say." Alexandria spoke up moving to her brother lover with a bowl of fruit.

At that moment Reggie returned looking a bit better but had obviously cried a little. Reggie went over to Lynn Sr. and Luna and bowed at a 45 degree angle.

"I'm so sorry for my inexcusable behavior, Please forgive me." Reggie's tone was heartfelt.

"N-no we should be the ones to apologize Miss Reggie." Lynn Sr. returned the bow not knowing how to handle Reggie's apology. Luna put her hand on Reggie's shoulder gently.

"No harm done dude, let's just start over. K?" Luna said smiling using her normal rocker voice. Reggie looked up at Luna and returned the smile.

"That sounds good, but let me at least explain why I was upset. See back home I was always teased by tourists that used horrible accents to mock me and belittle me. That's why when people who aren't actually from the U.K speak in an accent I get angry, because I remember those times." Reggie looked in Luna's eyes showing hurt and anger at those past memories.

"I'm sorry that you went through all that Reggie." Luna felt down now.

"Don't be. Though my life then was horrible, it eventually would lead me to my new family. " Reggie smiled a truly beautiful smile. The smile made Clyde's chest start beating in a way he though only beat for Lori all those years ago.

" _Hmmmm wonder why my chest is beating so fast. This needs to bee investigated on at a later time?"_ Clyde thought to himself.

Lincoln was about to say something to his friends and family when suddenly out of nowhere he was tackled and began rolling on the ground. After a few seconds Lincoln found himself on the ground with Nagi putting a foot on his chest striking a super hero pose, while in what appeared to be his boxers.

"I am the victor." Nagi casually spoke. Lincolns family were at a lost or words at the sudden assault to their loved one, but Ronnie-Anne did still have her voice.

"What the hell is wrong with you tackling a person out of the blue!?" Ronnie-Anne shouted at Nagi. Nagi looked at Ronnie-Anne with an innocent look like that of a child not understanding what he did was wrong.

"Hello Loud Family, Santiago siblings,and Clyde, welcome to my base of operations." Nagi greeted everyone all while still keeping his foot on Lincoln. "But what are you all doing over here at this hour?"

"I invited them to come watch me spar, they were curious about it." Lincoln answered moving Nagi's foot off him and getting to his feet. "I hope you don't mind."

Just then Alexander sat up, Alexandria dropped her bowl, and Reggie had a worried looked, all of which did not go unnoticed by everyone. Reggie was about to speak when Sylphiea spoke first.

"Lincoln you do realize that your scheduled to spar with Nagi right?" Sylphiea walked out of the house wearing a beautiful yellow summer dress, and her hair was braided into a beautiful ponytail. "Nagi please go put some shorts on at the very least." Sylphiea added as she went to sit by Alexandria and threw a pair of short to Nagi.

"Sorry Sylphi." Nagi caught the shorts and put them on. When Nagi has his shorts on he looked to Lincoln who suddenly had a worried expression and had became pale.

"Whoa Lincoln you okay you look like you've seen a ghost?" Nagi asked concerned about his friend's health.

"Umm Nagi is it okay to reschedule our match for a later time?" Lincoln weakly pleaded. Nagi was confused by this request.

"But Lincoln you love it when we get to spar. You never hesitate, what's changed?" Nagi asked looking at Lincoln.

"His family and friends are here to watch him spar, and he forgot that he was sparing with you today Nagi Dear." Sylphiea spoke putting two and two together. Nagi's eyes narrowed at Lincoln and an intense aura stated to emanate from him. Lincoln hated when Nagi got this way, it was always scary.

"Get ready to spar **NOW** Lincoln." Nagi's tone had so much aggression, and annoyance in it was all directed at Lincoln. Nagi then went to one side of the mats that were being used.

"Captain please." Lincoln begged even more weakly knowing it was pointless to beg when Nagi got like this.

" **Now**!" Was all Nagi would say to Lincoln. Lincoln stood there clutching his chest and started shaking noticeably.

"Hey! If my brother doesn't want to fight you, then back off!" Lori spoke and stepped forward. Nagi's gaze fell upon the group and they instantly felt frozen with fear, almost like they were staring at a dangerous animal.

"If he truly didn't want to spar with me then I'd have no problem with his request." Nagi returned his gaze to Lincoln. "But the problem is that Lincoln doesn't want you all to see is dirty little secret under his clothes." Nagi spoke calmly but his tone was still aggressive. Ronnie-Anne being the first to recover from Nagi's gaze, ran up to Lincoln looking him in the face.

"Lincoln what his he talking about?" Her tone is firm but full of concern. Lincoln looked away from her.

"It's nothing Ronnie-Anne. I'm fine." Lincoln tried to brush the whole situation off. Ronnie-Anne wasn't having any of that. She reach for Lincolns shirt to see for herself, but Lincoln caught her hands.

"Don't Ronnie-Anne!" Lincoln's tone was firm, but had fear in it. Ronnie-Anne wasn't going to listen, she ripped her hands from Lincolns and tried reaching for his shirt again, Lincoln stopped her again. As this was going on Lincoln failed to notice that Lucy had snuck up behind him and gently lifted his shirt. As soon as she saw what was under the shirt Lucy walked back, her whole body became paler then Lincoln's was, her eyes were wide and unknowingly to Lucy, tears fell down from them and she fell to her knees. Lynn rushed to her sister/roommate having seen her drop to her knees.

"Lucy what's wrong!?" Lynn asked stroking her little sister's hair trying to calm her down, to no avail. Though Lucy did start to mumble something to Lynn.

"What was that Lucy?" Lynn soothingly asked her sister to repeat.

"It's all our fault Lynn! We did this to him!" Lucy sobbed out to her big sister. Lynn was confused by what he was saying to her.

"Lucy I don't now what your trying to say. What's our fault, what did we do?"Lynn asked beginning to worry over her sister.

" **LINCOLN LOUD**!" Nagi shouted making everyone, except Lucy and Lynn, look at him. "Look behind you Little Brother." Nagi spoke firmly but this time with no hostility. Lincoln looked over his shoulders to see Lynn holding a crying Lucy. Lincoln instantly went in to big brother mode and went over to kneel beside his sisters.

"Lucy what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Lincoln grabbed Lucy's hand and gently stroked it. Lucy feeling her brother's presence put her arms around his waist and sobbed into his chest mumbling how sorry she was..

"Luce why are you apologizing, you haven't done anything wrong?" Lincoln asked getting more confused and worried about his sister.

"She snuck up behind you and lifted your shirt up while you were distracted." Nagi answered having seen the whole thing happen. "Gotta say she's good at hiding her presence." Nagi added as a complement to Lucy. Lincoln froze at Nagi's words. Nagi continued talking.

"You know Lincoln when I first asked you about 'THAT' you told me you weren't ashamed at all that you were in fact proud. The reason your scared to show your family and friends is because your afraid they will reject you." Nagi spoke, his facial expression softening. "But are you going to keep letting your little sister blame herself and your family for something that isn't their fault?" Nagi asked gently to his little brother.

Nagi's question snapped Lincoln out of his thousand yard stare. Lincoln took Lucy's face in his hands and looked her in her bang covered eyes and kissed her forehead. Lucy just blushed and momentarily stopped crying. Lincoln then stood up lifting Lucy with him, and walked to where everyone could see him.

"Okay I'm going to show you all what I'm hiding, but first I want your word that you DO NOT blame yourselves or anyone else here. Deal?" Lincoln used his serious tone while he addressed everyone. They all nodded their agreement. "Okay well you remember how I told you last night that we were often punished at the facility? Well you were punished for more then just falling behind, you were punished for helping anyone who fell behind, if you stood up to any of the staff, or if you tried to escape or knew of an escape plan." Lincoln then went to lift his shirt.

"And though I say punishment I should say they out right tortured you." Lincoln in a few swift motions took his shirt, and pants off standing in a pair of sport shorts.

Everyone looked at Lincoln's revealed body and they were filled with horror at what they saw. Lola, Luan, Ronnie-Anne, and Luna wanted to vomit and Lynn Jr actually did in the near by bush. Rita broke down and cried harder then any of the times her children ever did as babies. Lynn Sr. put his arms around his wife too shocked to do anything else. Clyde passed out and Bobby caught him still looking at Lincoln tears falling from his eyes. Lana, Lisa, and Lily stared crying silently not really knowing how to deal with what they were looking at. Leni looked away as Lori went to hold her and they both cried silent tears as they remembered Nagi's words from the other night. Lincoln's flesh was covered in old scars and burns all over his body, front and back some were faded and others were deep, but on the center of his back was a tattoo that looks like it was added after the scars healed. The tat was a black rabbit with a white spot and a white rabbit with a black spot and they came together to make the ying-yang symbol.

"Listen guys I am proud of each of these scars because I protected my friends there, I stood up for what I believed in, and most importantly they remind me of Nagi's words that helped me accept these scars as a part of who I am. I decide how to interpret these scars, I alone give them power." Lincoln smiled and walked over to his each of his family and helped them stand and hugged them with all the love he could give .

"I wasn't ashamed earlier or scared of being rejected, I was afraid you'd blame yourselves or each other. The thing is I could have gotten through that Hell by ignoring all the injustices I saw there, but that's just not who I am."Lincoln explained smiling at his family and friends. "Now I promised you that you could see me spar." Lincoln turned to Nagi and walked to the mats.

"Geeze about time you got ready." Nagi smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"Sorry for the wait Nagi, and thanks for snapping me out of my little episode there. Lincoln smiled tying to joke about what just happened already.

Now the Louds, Ronnie-Anne, and Bobby, who was carrying Clyde, moved over by Sylphiea and watched the match about to begin. They were all still pretty shaken up by Lincoln's scars and burns, they just couldn't believe what they were seeing. They thought the same thing in their minds, how could anyone be so cruel? Alexander got up from his seat and went over to the mats.

"Okay you two ready?" He looked to Nagi then to Lincoln, they both nodded they were more then ready. "Okay then BEGIN!" Alexander cut the air with his arm and stepped back. For a moment they just stared each other down.

"Are they going to do anything?" Lynn Jr asked, and then it bean in an instant.

Lincoln charged at Nagi and did a spin kick aiming for his head. Nagi blocked it and stepped into the opening Lincoln created with his spin kick and went o punch him in the chest. Lincoln in that split-second and pulled off a back flip that landed with him crouching and he quickly did a low leg sweep at Nagi. Nagi jumped back to avoid the leg sweep. Lincoln used that opening to stand and charge Nagi again but this time he was going to use an uppercut as Nagi regained his balance. Nagi saw Lincoln's intention and blocked his upper cut while still in mid air, Nagi used that moment to flip over Lincoln Lincoln spun on his the heel on his left foot and side kicked at Nagi's lower side. Nagi caught Lincoln's foot in his arm, and Lincoln jumped with his other foot and went to kick Nagi in th back. Nagi loosened his hold on Lincoln's leg and bent forward into a toe touching pose. Lincoln landed on his back and did a kick up to get back to his feet, and Nagi summer salted forward and turned to face Lincoln. As they continued to fight The Loud family sat amazed at Lincoln's movements, they had even temporarily forgot about their despair over Lincoln's scars, until Sylphiea spoke up

"So what are your feeling about Lincoln's scars?" Sylphiea asked.

"LADY SYLPHIEA!" Reggie exclaimed at her insensitivity.

"What is it Reggie?" Sylphiea asked with an innocent look.

"Please have a bit of tact about Lincoln's scars!" Reggie scolded knowing that it was pointless.

"Sorry but I'm to curious for formalities." Sylphiea responded looking back to the Louds.

"Well to be quite honest we can't even begin to grasp the reality of Lincoln's traumatic experience." Lisa spoke for herself and her family members.

"Well then let me ask another question. Do any of you still think it's your fault?" Sylphiea watched the group very closely as no one said a thing. "Well let me be the first to say you were all in Lincoln's heart giving him the strength to keep moving forward for these last 10 years. You all need not ever pity him, because he has saved many lives and will go on to save many more. Mr. and Mrs. Loud you raised a HERO, be proud of him and focus only on that." Sylphiea's words resonated deeply with the Louds. Silence followed these words of wisdom for five minutes, when Lana spoke up.

"Where did Lincoln learn to fight like that?" Lana was trying to change the mood with her question.

"Well we were taught the basics of fighting, but this level of skill is from him training with Sylphiea." Alexandria spoke up while watching Reggie using smelling salts to wake Clyde up.

"Wait YOU taught Lincoln those moves!?" Lynn Jr, asked in disbelief.

"Yes that's why he calls me 'Sensei.' Lincoln is a quick learner, but he is always sloppy with his timing." Sylphiea's tone and expression was that of a person with O.C.D who was resisting the urge to fix it right away.

"He looks like he's doing fine to me Dudette." Luna commented watching the match amazed by how awesome Lincoln had become over these last 10 years.

"Maybe to the untrained eye, but as the one who taught him trust me dear he's nowhere near good." Sylphiea sighed and shrugged. "But I guess to be fair I am teaching him a unique martial arts that I created by combining jiu-jitsu, crobmaga, and muy thai kick boxing. I made this martial arts to fight on par with Nagi." Sylphiea explained.

"Well what kind of martial arts does Nagi use then? Maybe Lincoln can strategize around it in place of his short comings with your martial arts." Lynn Jr asked thinking strategic plans out of habit from all the sports she played, and her time training for the M.M.A. Sylphiea, Reggie, Alexandria, even Alexander, Lincoln, and Nagi stopped the match, and they all laughed at Lynn's suggestion.

"What's so funny?" Lynn asked getting a bit annoyed

"Sorry Lynn, it's not a bad idea if Nagi was a normal opponent, but Nagi isn't." Lincoln explained still smiling at Lynn.

"Ya see Lynn I don't know any real martial arts, I fight on instinct." Nagi explained. Lynn was confused by his words.

"Okay see I was raised by my father to be more in tune with my animal instincts, all of what I do is me just doing it. It's like when a baby is born, they weren't taught how to breath they just know how to breath. Make sense?" Nagi asked looking to everyone.

"So you're saying that it's all reflexive movements?" Lisa asked thinking she had an idea of what he was trying to say.

"Yes exactly, my father said it's instinct, thoughts, or emotions that you can't explain but you know you need to just follow it." Nagi said trying to sound wise.

"Fascinating I would love to study how that works, if you'd allow it of course." Lisa stated hoping he would accept her offer.

"Sure I don't mind at all." Nagi smiled at Lisa hold a thumbs up. Lisa smiled getting excited at the opportunity. At that moment Clyde opened his eyes and saw that his head was laying on Reggie's upper thighs, Clyde instantly sat up blushing.

"Easy now Clyde you'll be a bit dizzy, gather your self a bit." Reggie said with a tone of concern.

"How long was I out for?" Clyde asked still blushing.

"Just 5 minutes Buddy." Lincoln answered. Clyde remembered why he fainted and looked back at Lincoln trying to think of something to say. Lincoln could sense this and simply put his hand up.

"It's okay Clyde you don't need to say anything, these scars are my badges of honour from that hellhole I was at. No need to try to comfort me Buddy." Lincoln reassured his oldest friend. Clyde seemed relieved at those words.

"Clyde you missed Lincoln pulling out some sick moves." Ronnie-Anne spoke exclaiming her amazement. Lincoln lightly blushed.

"I'm far from perfect Ronnie-Anne, I still have a long way to go til I can go toe to toe with someone like Nagi and Sensei Sylphiea." Lincoln shyly scratched the back of his head.

"I'll say. You really need to work on the timing of your strikes and your counters are lacking power." Sylphiea lightly scolded her apprentice.

"Yes Sensei." Sylphiea flicked his nose playfully.

"But you have improved from last time." Sylphiea smiled.

"Alright Lincoln we'll call it here for sparring today, we got to get the house set up and **YOU** are on vacation for the next little while; so get." Nagi playfully messed his hair up and gave him a light push.

"Okay, but you had better stay out of trouble while I'm gone, and Reggie's in charge of our finances." Lincoln looked over to Reggie , who was busy checking on Clyde to make sure he was okay. Lincoln and his crew smiled at this.

"Reggie?" Nagi spoke with a wide grin on his face, as Reggie jumped, looked back to Nagi blushing a bit.

"Yes, right I'm in charge of our crew's finances." Reggie quickly spoke, now blushing bright red.

"You getting distracted with your new friend there Reggie?" Alexander teased, Reggie only scowled at him.

"Shut it Alexander." Reggie's tone became a bit of a growl. Alexander put his hands up in defeat but he kept smiling.

"Okay well then we'll be heading home, come on guys there's still some stuff I want to do today." Lincoln grabbed his clothes and put them back on while walking to the side gate. The Louds got up and said a polite farewell and walked to the side gate with Lincoln. Ronnie-Anne walked over to Lincoln and started a small chat about how his crew was weird but nice people. Clyde got up thanking Reggie for looking after him while he was unconscious, and made his way to the side gate with everyone else. Lincoln leaned over to Clyde and whispered to him.

"Well I think Reggie likes you Clyde." Lincoln smirked to him.

"He seemed nice. But I don't know Best Buddy." Clyde stated politely. Lincoln gave a confused look but then understood what he was saying and started to laugh. Now Clyde looked at Lincoln confused.

"Whats so funny Lincoln?" Clyde asked feeling a bit insulted that his friend was laughing at him.

"Sorry Clyde it's just Reggie isn't a he, she's a she." Lincoln laughed harder at Clyde's gaping mouth.

"W-what Reggie's a girl!?" Clyde shouted. Clyde wasn't the only one surprised, all the Louds and Ronnie-Anne were also surprised.

"Her full name is Regina Fera Evens, she's 21 a month older then me." Lincoln explained still smiling a huge mile. "She acts like a tomboy because of her complicated past, and after Nagi took us in she took on the role of a solider and cut her hair short. Don't feel to bad a lot of people make the same mistake." Clyde stopped and took a moment to absorb everything he just learned.

"That explains a lot." Clyde then had a thought. Hey you guys go no I'll catch up in a sec there's something I want to go do." And before anyone could answer Clyde turned around and went back into the yard. Everyone was a bit confused, except Lincoln, he had an idea of what Clyde was doing. They all just shrugged and walked back to the house.

"Okay guys I'm going to take that real shower now, but once I get back I have something that I want to ask you guys." Lincoln turned to his family and Ronnie-Anne and Bobby, before making his way up the stairs to the bathroom. Once Lori heard the door close she turned to her family and Ronnie-Anne and Bobby.

"Okay everyone quick to mine and Leni's room now! Emergency Family Meeting with friends." Everyone nodded and went straight to the oldest Loud sibling's room.

"I'll go get Pop-pop. Leni said heading to the upstairs rooms.

"Okay be quick or we'll start with out you." Lori quickly told Leni. "I'll txt Clyde to hurry up and meet us too." Lori added speaking more to herself then anyone else, while txting Clyde.

After 5 minutes Leni showed up with Pop-pop, and Clyde rushed quickly back over and entered the room. Everyone had found a comfortable place to sit, while Lori stood at Leni's sewing desk holding her shoe and pounding it on the desk calling for silence.

"Okay first, Mom can you please fill Pop-pop in what we found out about Lincoln" Rita went over to her father and told him about the cars all over Lincoln, Pop-pop went pale thinking that not even his enemies back in his army days were ever that cruel. "Okay next order of business, how do we handle this?" Lori asked for someone to have an answer.

"What do you mean Lori?" Lucy asked the eldest sibling.

"I mean how do we get Lincoln to talk about what he went through, this can't be healthy keeping it all in. I'm worried he'll have a mental brake down." Lori showed a worried expression at the thought of her own words. Her words didn't just scar her.

"Lori we can't think like that, plus Lincoln said he'll tell us the details of what happened when he's ready." Lynn pointed out trying to disperse everyones fears.

"That's true Dude, plus we need to give him his space about that or WE could end up triggering him. Right Pop-pop?" Luna asked looking at her grandpa for support.

"I have known many war buddies that have in fact had a mental break down from being made to remember what they went through, but there were just as many from not talking about it and finding help." Pop-pop spoke not really giving a clear answer. "My advice is to just watch and see which category he falls under and go from there." Pop-pop finalized his opinion.

"We can do that, Lola and I have been studying human facial expression recognition, and we came across an article about signs of P.T.S.D with soldiers." Lana spoke up, and Lola nodding in agreement.

"Okay then Lana and Lola will keep an eye on him when he's at home and can teach those of us that don't already know the signs the signs, and the moment that you think he might come even close to breaking you come get us." Lori ordered the Twins. They saluted in response.

"You know it's still hard to believe that our gentle, thoughtful, selfless, caring Lincy would become a violet, tortured, secretive, grown man." Leni spoke her thought out loud.

"Hey he's still all those good things, he's just got the rest of those things in addition. He's not a new Lincoln he's just grown up since we last saw him." Lynn Sr. interjected trying to keep his family from getting too depressed by the subject,

'Plus Lincoln's not the only one who's changed over these 10 years." Lisa added to her father's lame attempt at cheering everyone up, but everyone only focused on the fact that Lincoln grew up 10 years _away_ from them.

"Hey what do you call someone who gets soap in their mouth while singing in the shower?" Luan asked the silent room, but didn't wait for an answer. "You call them an _**Soapera Singer**_! Get it? Hahaha!" Everyone burst into laughter at Luan's excellent joke, Luan smiled succeeding in lightening the mood.

"Good one Luan. We needed that apparently." Lucy spoke in her monotone voice, but smiling her rare smile.

"Okay now that we feel better and have a plan, on to the next order of business. How do we fairly schedule spending time with Lincoln." Lori stated.

"Lori, Sweetheart, what o you mean exactly?" Rita asked not understanding what her daughter meant.

"Well Mom I mean that we all are thinking the same thing. We plan to take time from our schooling and jobs so we can spend as much as we can with Lincoln instead we need a schedule a way to give everyone equal time with Lincoln. After all I don't want anyone accusing someone of hogging Lincoln or Lincoln playing favorites." Lori explained her reasoning, everyone nodded thinking that as a good point, how would they schedule their time with Lincoln?

'Now Lori I don't want you girls putting off school, if we're going to do this then you all have to figure out how to juggle school in with the schedule." Lynn Sr. said with a firm tone, that told the girls this was not up for negotiations.

"I think I have the solution." Lily spoke up, apparently nobody noticed that she was drawing on the chalk board since Lori brought up the subject of a schedule. Lily drew up just that a schedule. "Okay so the way all of our schedules work out this is what it looks like. Lori and Leni have Monday free, Lori in the morning from 8am-2pm and Leni has 2pm-8pm in the afternoon. Luna and Luan are free Tuesday, Luna is free in the morning from 8am-2pm, Luan has 2pm-8pm. Lynn and Lucy share Wednesday, Lynn in the morning at 8am-2pm, Lucy the afternoon from 2pm-8pm. Lana and Lola don't have plans on Thursdays, Lana get the morning stating at 8am ending at 2pm, Lola the afternoon from 2pm to 8pm. Lisa and I get Friday, Lisa you get the morning fro8am til 2pm, then I get him from 2pm til 8pm. Mom and Dad get Saturday morning from 8am-2pm, and Pop-pop has Saturday afternoon from 2pm-8pm. Finally Clyde, Ronnie-Anne, and Bobby get Sunday, though I don't know how to divide that one up because I don't know your schedules. Sorry" Lily took a deep breath from her long winded explanation. Everyone was silent with amazement at Lily's ability to coordinate everyone's schedule so well.

"Wow Lily that's pretty impressive, but why do they all start at 8m and end at 8pm?" Lola asked her baby sister.

"Well it's mostly for Lincoln, I figured he'd like to have a predictable pattern, so that his body would get use to the schedule easier." Lily answered.

"That is sound logic." Lisa said supporting Lily's reasoning.

"Plus we each get six hours to spend with Lincy." Lily added.

"Okay then Clyde, Ronnie-Anne, Bobby does Sunday work for you three?" Lori looked to the three.

"If Ronnie-Anne's okay with it I'll take the morning half from 8am-2pm." Clyde offered looking over to Ronnie-Anne.

"It doesn't bother me, I actually prefer the 2pm-8pm anyway." Ronnie-Anne answered. Lori looked over to Bobby.

"Bobby what about you?" Lori asked. Bobby sighed, and scratched his head.

"I honestly don't think I can take anytime off from work, and I know I won't be able to get a Sunday off." Bobby explained.

"Well we'll think of something." Lori said reassuring that it was okay, Bobby smile in appreciation.

"Wait I just realized something Dudes." Luna spoke up suddenly, everyone looked at her. "What if Lincoln has plans of his own or doesn't want to follow the schedule, I mean he's not a trained monkey after all." No one had ever thought that maybe Lincoln would want to do his own thing or that he would have a problem with having a schedule forced on him.

"Lily go get your sketchbook and draw up the schedule and we'll take it to Lincoln and ask him his opinion." Lori said, finding a solution to their problem. Lily nodded her head and ran to her and Lisa's room, and in 30 seconds returned and began writing down her schedule.

"Okay now we just wait for Lincoln to get out of the bathroom and we'll ask him for his opinion." Lori reaffirmed. "This meeting is adjourned." Lori then pounded her shoe on the desk.

"Lincoln's not in the bathroom anymore." Lily spoke up still writing down the schedule. Everyone jumped up at that and made for the door.

"Why didn't you say anything Lily!?" Lynn scolded her sister.

"Because I was focused on getting the schedule rewritten." Lily answered finishing her job and following everyone down stairs.

The moment they got down stairs they smelled food coming from the kitchen. They all made their way to the dinning room. They saw that the McBrides, and the rest of the Santiagos were all sitting making small chit-chat. Maria noticed them walk in first.

"There you all are, we didn't know where you all went til Lincoln told us you were up stairs." Maria got up and hugged her children. "Come sit down Lincoln is making us breakfast." As if on cue Lincoln walked out of the kitchen with a plate of bacon, and a plate of eggs balancing on his right arm, and a plate of biscuits and a bowl of sausage gravy.

"Hey guys. You finally finished your family meeting I see." Lincoln smirked at the group.

"How did you know that that was what we were doing!?" Lily asked her big brother surprised and amazed.

"Hahaha, well it's not hard to figure out what you'd all do as soon as we got home and I left the room." Lincoln smiled placing the plates down.

"Wow Lincoln you put the _fast_ in breakfast, hahahaha." Luan laughed at her own pun, Lincoln laughed with her.

"Good one Luan I've seriously missed your humor." Lincoln went back to the kitchen to retrieve the rest of the food.

"Seriously though Lincoln how did you make all this in the short amount of time since we got home 20 minutes ago?" Lola asked picking a seat at the table.

"Well I made it all before I did my morning exercises, and put them in the over on warm, so that they would still be warm." Lincoln explained the magic behind this 'sudden' meal. "Okay everyone let's all sit down and get us some grub, before it gets cold." Lincoln announced putting a plate of buttered toast down, and sat where he sat last night, before Sylphiea showed up. His family, Clyde, Ronnie-Anne, and Bobby all took their seats, but this time Ronnie-Anne at next to Lincoln. The Loud girls gave her a brief look of jealousy. For the younger four siblings it was pure sibling desire to want to sit next to their brother, but for the older six it was something more that they couldn't quiet figure out.

Once everyone had started to dish their plates and and made some small talk, such as the Santiago's and the McBride's telling Lincoln what they have been up to these last ten years; to which Lincoln listened to intently. Lincoln then looked to Lori

"So Lori when are you and Bobby going to get married? Or are you two just engaged?" Lincoln asked , as the room suddenly got tense. Lincoln noticed that everyone went quiet and stared at Lori and Bobby.

"What's wrong, did I miss something?" Lincoln asked now also looking to Lori and Bobby. Lori sighed and looked to Lincoln kindly and answered him.

"Bobby and I broke up three years ago Lincoln." Lincoln was surprised at hearing that.

"Yeah Little Buddy, but don't worry we ended it on mutual terms and are still good friends." Bobby added thinking that it was an important detail he needed to know.

"But you two were perfect together. What happened?" Lincoln asked with a curious tone.

"Well I was busy with my law classes and when I wasn't focusing on that I was helping Dad with the restaurant, I just didn't have time for Bobby." Lori spoke a little ashamed not telling the entire story.

"Yeah and when she **_was_** free I was busy with getting my own business licenses for the many small businesses I started up." Bobby inputed his share of blame, and also not telling the whole story.

"Wait you started your own businesses Bobby?" Lincoln looked over to him shocked.

"Yup all those jobs I had when I was in high school paid off. I have a limo driving business, a private security company, and my Abuelo's store is now mine" Bobby proudly announced his successful businesses.

"Wow good for you Bobby. I am sorry to hear about you and Lori." With the tension gone everyone went back to eating and conversations with others continued, but Lori did notice that when Lincoln said he was sorry he had smiled like he heard the best news ever. Lori was curious as to why he would be happy about her and Bobby being broken up.

"So on another note, I'm curious as to what you guys were talking about in your 'secret' family meeting?" Lincoln looked to his family smirking. With that said Lily got up and rushed to her big brother holding the sketched out schedule and handed it to Lincoln.

"We were discussing how to divide your time up so you could spend time with everyone equally, and we wanted o see how you felt about it Lincy." Lily said as Lincoln gabbed her and sat her on his knee and looked at the beautifully drawn schedule with Lily.

"Wow nice design Lily you're a great artist I can tell." Lincoln complimented his baby sister, also giving her a big hug making her giggle and smile. As Lincoln looked at the schedule his family and friends were silent awaiting for him to say something. Lincoln looked up at everyone, and they looked back at him.

"So what do you think Lincy? Is this okay with you?" Leni asked.

"Or do you not want to be bound to a schedule that tells you to spend time with us against your will?" Lucy asked her monotone voice cracking from fear of Lincoln rejecting their ideas.

Lincoln smiled at Lucy reassuringly, "Luce you know I would never feel forced to spend time with you guys. I was just thinking of activities that I want to do with you guys, also I had a question I wanted to ask you guys."

"What is is Lincoln?" Lana being the first to asked.

"Well I thought I'd ask you all to the movies." Lincoln asked looking to his family and friends.

"Your mother and I would love to Son but your mother has a book meeting and I have to got over some paperwork over at Loud Flavors." Lynn Sr. said hints of sadness in his tone, and his wife wearing a look of sorrow.

"And I'm no spring chicken White-top, So I won't be tagging along. Sorry Kiddo." Pop-pop said looking down in shame.

"Hey Dad, Mom, Pop-pop that's okay, if I read that schedule correctly I end up having 8pm of every day to do what ever I want, so I'll just spend a bit of extra time with you guys to balance it out." Lincoln pointed out to his parents easing their sorrow.

"But Lincoln we gave you that time to yourself so that you could still do the things you wanted to do, and so that you wouldn't play favorites with anyone." Lola spoke up feeling that Lincoln was giving more time to her parents and their grandfather then to her his Princess. Lincoln laughed and looked at Lola.

"Well if it is my time to do as I wish then I'm going to use it to spend time with all of you as a family. Does that seem fair to you my Princess?" Lincoln asked in a kind tone to his little sister.

"You can do that dear Brother, but are you sure you wouldn't rather do your own activities? After all we wouldn't want to over whelm you" Lisa spoke to reconfirm Lincolns decision.

"I've had ten years worth of a break from all of you, I really don't need or want any more. I've apparently missed out on so much already." Lincoln gently but firmly held Lily as close to him as he could. Everyone caught his meaning.

"Sorry Lincoln, we thought that you would want some alone time with all the smothering we plan to do to you." Lisa exclaimed adjusting her glasses.

"Hey you have nothing to be sorry for Lisa I'm happy that you made this schedule. I'm all for it, but only that on the conditions that I get to plan the days activities, and I can combine times if there's an event that I want to take two or more of my sisters on, also I hold the right to trade your days with each other under the pretext that there is an activity I want to take a certain person to. Deal?" Lincoln looked to his family, Clyde, and Ronnie-Anne. They all smiled.

"You got a Deal. Now what was the movie you had in mind Linc?" Lynn asked her brother getting them back on track.

"Well I wanted everyone's input first, so anything come to your guys' minds?" Lincoln asked, and everyone gave their choice and it came down to four movies. Lori, Leni, and Lola wanted to watch a drama film tittled 'The Geisha's Trial's.' Lynn, Ronnie-Anne, and Lucy wanted to watch to new horror film tittled 'Axe Murder Murderer.' Luna, Luan, Lana, and surprisingly Lisa (I later found out she likes watching action films so that she can debunk all the preposterous stunts they show.) wanted to watch the new action/comedy film 'Hard to Live Harder to Kill.' Finally Bobby, Clyde, and Lily wanted to watch the latest Princess Pony Movie 'Kinship is Euphoric.'

"Hmmm all those sound good. Well you guys go get ready after breakfast and we'll head out when you're all ready." Lincoln suggested.

"Wait Linc, Bro you didn't say the movie you wanted to watch." Luna caught and pointed out.

"Well see I'm not sure if it's in theaters yet or not, so I'll just see when we get there." Lincoln smiled at Luna.

"Well what movie is it Lincoln?" Clyde asked his oldest best friend.

"Not saying til I know whether it's playing or not." Lincoln smirked.

"Stop trying to play it cool Lame-O." Ronnie-Anne playfully slugged his left arm, smiling at his playfulness. After that the kids were all excited, they scarfed all their food and went to go get ready for the movies. The girls took the up stairs bathroom to get ready, and Bobby and Clyde used the one down stairs that was installed when they renovated. Lincoln cleared the table talking with the adults.

"Son you don't have to clear the table, we can do that." Lynn Sr. offered his son.

"It's fine Dad I do this all the time for my crew." Lincoln assured is father while walking to the kitchen.

"Speaking of your crew Sweetheart, I was wondering where are their families?" Rita asked her son. Lincoln paused trying to think of an appropriate response.

"Well you already know that Regina was an orphan, the Twin's well they came from a very... closed minded family and don't want to ever go back. Now Nagi his family is very unusual to say the least, but they live on an island. That's actually where we spent our first two weeks after Nagi rescued us, it's a beautiful but dangerous place." Lincoln stared of into the distance fondly at the memory of his time on Nagi's home island.

"Well maybe one day we could meet Nagi's parent and thank them for raising a swell person." Lynn Sr. suggested, and at that moment a phone rang. Lincoln pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and answered it.

"NO!" A loud voice yelled into the phone making Lincoln hold the phone far from his ear, then hung up. Lincoln's parents could hear the voice clearly.

"Who's that?!" Lynn Sr. asked with a look of surprise.

"That was Nagi's answer about meeting his folks." Lincoln answered putting his phone back in his pockets.

"How did he even know what we were talking about?" Rita asked amazed at the coincidence.

"He probably had the house bugged." Lincoln casually spoke.

"He did what?!" Both Loud parents asked looking at their on with wide eyes.

"Relax I'm kidding, it's just one of the things that make Nagi, well Nagi. He says he gets it from his father." Lincoln reassured his parents with a smile. Both parents weren't one hundred percent assured though, after all Lisa and Luan had their hidden cameras, having secret listening devices wasn't a far stretch.

"I promise you guys there are no bugs, and if you still have doubts later I'll ask Nagi myself. He sucks at lying." Lincoln again smiled at his parents. At that point everyone in the dining room heard the sounds of feet stampeding down the stairs as all the girls came down from taking quick showers and putting make-up on, and the boys came up from their quick showers. Everyone reconvened in the dinning room looking to Lincoln.

"Okay Lincoln we're ready to make like a tree and ** _leaf_**. Hahaha, get it?" Luan joked. Lincoln laughed at Luan's simple joke.

"Yeah just let me get my jacket, and we'll hope in Ronda and be off." Lincoln announced to the group. They all filed out excitedly to Ronda, Lincoln kissed his parents and grandfather good-bye and that he'll see them later and walked out closing the door behind him. Lincoln got in Ronda and drove off ready for some quality time with his loved ones.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, I have been dealing with some stressful things in my personal life, and have been a bit depressed. But hey finally Chapter 5 is here. Hope you like it, though if somethings don't make sense it's because I typed some of this while having zero sleep for a whole day. I'll go over the chapter and fix an problem at a later date. Now I'll be working on Chapter 6.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Whole Yet Fractured

**A/N: Okay so I've been busy starting my new job, so I apologize for how long it took to get this chapter out. But here it is , please enjoy. :) P.S: The title has no connection to the South Park game, I thought of the name for the chapter _BEFORE_ realizing that that game had a similar tittle!  
**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Whole Yet Fractured

The Louds, Clyde, and the Santiago siblings had just left the Loud House and were heading to the new Royal Woods movie theater. The Loud sisters, Clyde and the Santiagos still could not believe that the inside of Ronda was so spacious, almost as if from a sci-fi book or movie. Lisa being the science nerd, was exploring all around taking notes trying to find out how all this was possible.

" _You know Miss Lisa you can just ask me how my creator crafted me. My creator encourages knowledge to be shared and passed on to the younger generations, so long as you don't plan to use the knowledge to make war or hurt the innocent_." Ronda's voice sounded through out the inside of Ronda.

"My apologies Ronda. I was just very intrigued on how you function and thought that your creator would be less inclined to be forth coming with her research." Lisa explained slightly blushing from embarrassment. Ronda smiled on her monitor.

" _It is as Lincoln said you really do love science related things_." Ronda said looking to Lincoln, who was smiling at Lisa's never changing curiosity for science.

"So Lincoln you never told us what movie you wanted to go see." Lori spoke up from her spot in the passenger seat.

"Well it's a Romance type of movie about a young man who goes through an intense time in his life falling in love with someone who he shouldn't, but he refuses to let his love go so easily." Lincoln spoke and noticed that everyone was quiet.

"What?" Lincoln asked feeling uneasy with the stares.

"Well it's just we never thought that you'd be into sappy romances like that Little Dude." Luna spoke for everyone as they nodded in agreement with Luna's comment.

"Yeah you usually want to go watch Ace Savvy movies or something similar." Lana spoke smirking at the thought that her big brother's maturity.

"Well I relate to the main protagonist, and I don't mean his time suffering, but him falling in love and not letting anyone sway him to give up." Lincoln spoke with a tone of determination in it and something else that not even Lana and Lola could decipher. The way Lincoln spoke made the six older Louds, and Ronnie-Anne's hearts beat but not in the same way as they had experienced before.

"So you got a girl you're in love with Lame-O?" Ronnie-Anne spoke with a slight tone of hurt in her voice, but Lincoln didn't notice it.

"It's complicated, but after I was saved by Nagi somethings happened that made me realize something important. He even helped encourage me to follow my heart by saying his families' motto, 'If you follow your heart you will have no regrets, but if you ignore what your heart is trying to tell you you'll come to have nothing but regrets." Lincoln quoted the sagely advice he had received two years ago when he couldn't understand why his heart ached so much.

"I feel that you just avoided the question there Linc." Lynn said not being phased by Lincoln's wise words, she wanted to know who had _HER_ brother's heart. " _Wait why_ _am I so possessive of Lincoln? I shouldn't care who he's in love with._ " Lynn shook off her momentarily confusing thoughts, looking at Lincoln waiting for his answer.

"Sigh." Lincoln sighed, then looked to everyone as they all looked back waiting for an answer from him. "Okay so it's complicated because it's not just one person I'm in love with, so far I've fallen in love with seven different women." Lincoln spoke seeing everyone's gaping mouths in disbelief. Leni was the first one to recover.

"Lincy you're in love with _seven_ different women!? How did that happen?" Leni almost yelled, her heart rate beating even faster, as were all the other older Loud sisters and Ronnie-Anne. They couldn't figure out what they were feeling, or why they were feeling this painful emotion, except Lori did know what she was feeling and possibly the reason why.

"Yeah, that's half the complicated part, the other half of that is I'm sure there are more out there that I'll fall madly in love with." Lincoln spoke with a serious face, no one ,not even Clyde, could tell if he was messing with them or not. " Guys I am really messed up after those 8 years at the facility. For a while I thought I was so messed up in the head that I began to think that I couldn't be loved, that I didn't deserve to be loved." Lincoln spoke his voice cracking with emotion. "But Nagi kicked the shit out of me and told me to stop pitying myself." Lincoln smiled at the memory that would set him down his path he now treks.

"Lincoln Loud don't you ever think you don't deserve love!" Lucy yelled at her brother startling him and her other sisters, not being use to Lucy raising her voice. "If anyone here deserves to be loved it's you Lincoln!" Lucy continued her speech. "You are the kindest, most selfless, most caring person I've ever known, and you being put through all that unimaginable torture hasn't changed that about you!" Lucy was breathless at this point, letting Lincoln absorb her words. Lincoln 's eyes watered and he smiled.

"Thanks Luce. You have no idea how happy your words made me just now." Lincoln spoke tears slowly falling down his cheeks. At that moment all of his sisters pulled him into a group huge, all whispering comforting, and soothing words. After a few seconds Lincoln regained his composure and returned to the drivers seat.

"Hey Lincoln can you **_tale_** us **_tails_** of these seven princesses that have a slice of your heart?" Hahaha Get it?" Luan joked to disguise her desire to know about these women who seduced her little brother. Lincoln paused for a moment trying to find the right words.

"Well the first hint is that all seven are people that you all know. Now the first woman is a tall blonde that is a bit older then me, she loved her social media and had a great putting arm."

" _Carol_!?" Lori thought scowling momentarily, as Lincoln described this first woman.

"The second one is another tall blonde, though she wasn't book smart, she was however very talented with cloth, wood, and doors, she also has a heart of gold."

" _Who could that be_?" Leni thought knowing no one like that.

"The third woman is a free spirit who loves music so much it's her greatest passion."

" _Is he talking about Sam, or maybe Tabby_?" Luna thought of these two instantly from Lincoln's description.

"The fourth always knew how to put a smile on everyone's faces, even if the joke wasn't very good she never gave up until she saw ya crack a smile."

" _Holy giggles is he talking about Giggles? Hahaha get it? Oh yeah I'm talking in my mind_." Luan thought to herself.

"Then there's the tough athletic lady though she is very competitive, I know she's got a gentle nurturing side that she hides."

" _That almost sounds like either Margo or Polly, but which is it_?" Lynn thought thinking hard which one it could have been

"The one that I'm most fascinated in is a bit of a dark soul with a bit of light, she loves the idea of tragic love the most. She likes to think that she's good at hiding her facial expressions, but I could always tell when she was happy, sad, upset, or even lonely."

" _A dark soul with light? It could be Haiku, but did she have light_?" Lucy thought carefully of anyone like that.

"Finally the first one I ever fell in love with, she was always putting on a mask so I couldn't tell what she was thinking. She acted like she didn't care but she was still a woman and had feelings. She just had a different way of expressing them. Being the 11 year old boy I was I didn't realize that until I made her cry. Though I did manage to apologize to her and we were still friends, she and her family eventually moved away."

" _Did something happen between him and Paige, or maybe he had finally talked to Cristina and screwed up somehow_?" Ronnie-Anne thought to herself forgetting a few important facts.

"What did you do to make her cry Lincy?" Lily asked not believing that her brother capable of hurting someone intentionally.

"I said in front of the entire school that I'd rather lick the tiles of the bathroom floors then kiss her. Though I said that to get my friends to stop making fun of me, I wish I could go back and do it all different." Lincoln spoke looking at Ronnie-Anne as he had just given a huge clue that only she and probably Clyde would remember. As it so happened the moment he mentioned the part about licking the bathroom floor Ronnie-Anne looked up to him with knowing yet doubtful eyes.

" _He was describing me! How could I miss that?! But who are the other six_?!" Ronnie-Anne's inner voice screamed, but all anyone could see was her blushing a deep red. Lincoln smiled seeing his first love piece that much of his secret plan together. Just as Ronnie-Anne was about to confront Lincoln, Ronda spoke up.

" _We have arrived to the Theaters Lincoln_." Ronda then pulled into the parking lot, and had found a perfect spot to park that was near the front of the building. After Parking everyone got up and headed out. Ronnie-Anne wanted to hang back and try to have a private moment with Lincoln, but as everyone was filing out she saw that Lincoln had sped passed her and was out the door already.

" _Have fun Lincoln_." Ronda spoke

"Will do Ronda." Lincoln responded as he hurriedly exited Ronda.

"Dang it!" Ronnie-Anne exclaimed in a whisper and followed everyone else.

They all walked into the theater and were amazed at how spacious the building was compared to how small it was before it was rebuilt. Lincoln turned to everyone and asked.

"Okay now what movie do we want to watch?" Lori looked to each side and gave a knowing nod and received a nod of agreement, all as if they were having a mental conversation with each other.

"We want to watch that movie you were telling us about Lincoln." Lori smiled at Lincoln's expression of disbelief.

"Wait really?" Lincoln asked not expecting his sisters to want to watch the same movie so easily. "Okay then I'll go get the tickets and the time of the showing." Lincoln walked to the ticket booth. As he walked away the others all huddled together and spoke about the earlier conversation.

"Okay so about the earlier conversation with Lincoln, does anyone have any ides on who he was talking about?" Lori asked this heavy, familiar feeling in her chest.

"Well I have an idea on the last person Lincoln mentioned, but I want to ask him in private first to confirm it before I say for sure." Ronnie-Anne spoke up with a look of determination. Lori nodded her consent seeing that Ronnie-Anne may have figured something out.

"Okay anyone else?" Lori asked the rest. "Well I think the first one he described may have been Carol." Lori spoke her earlier thought hoping the others would do the same now.

"Guys why does it matter who Lincoln was talking about, isn't it his personal business?" Bobby interjected not understanding why they were getting so involved in Lincoln's love life.

"Because Bobby, Lucy was right, Lincoln deserves to fall in love and we want to make it happen. He said that there are seven maybe more. We need to know who these women are and get them to fall in love with Lincoln." Lori explained her false reason.

"Wait, don't you think we should ask Lincoln what he thinks about all this?" Clyde asked amazed by what Lori was plotting.

"Well Clyde, Lincoln's been through hell and then some, so he deserves to be happy by any means, and as his _best_ friend you should want to make that happen." Lori spoke trying to guilt Clyde into dropping his questions.

"I guess your right, but we should first get as much information as we can get about these women from him." Clyde spoke some great advice.

"You're right Clyde we need to make Linc **_pour_** his Heart out. Hahaha get it?" Luan chimed in with a joke, everyone rolled their eyes.

"Okay then we pump him for more info when each of us have our days with him. Once we have all the necessary info we find the person and set them on a date." As those words left Lori's lips, her, and the other five older sisters, and Ronnie-Anne felt a sudden rage at the thought of Lincoln with some random woman. They all paused and thought about this feeling that they were feeling a lot since Lincoln returned, the other five older siblings just thought they were being over protective of Lincoln, but Lori and Ronnie-Anne knew that it was jealousy they felt. While all this plotting was happening Lincoln was making conversation with the person at the ticket booth.

"Sorry if I'm stalling, see I'm buying my friends over there some time to plot out how they plan to interfere in my love life." Lincoln explained to the young lady, who was mesmerized by Lincoln while he was talking to her. The young lady looked 21 to Lincoln, she had dirty blonde hair and a beautiful smile, she looked very familiar to Lincoln.

"See I gave them hints about these girls that I'm absolutely crazy about, but they won't figure it out with the limit of details I gave them. Well except for one of them." The young lady started to blush as Lincoln talked, and then snapped out of her infatuation and quickly wrote her name and phone number down and handed it to Lincoln.

"Here call me if you ever get the chance and want to talk more about your interesting game of deception." The young lady said handing Lincoln the paper and the tickets to the movie. Lincoln looked at the name on the piece of paper and paused a moment, there written was the name Paige.

"Is something wrong sir?" The young lady asked Lincoln seeing that he paused looking at the piece of paper she gave him. Lincoln snapped out of his trance and looked to Paige smiling.

"Oh no nothing wrong at all, just realized where I remember meeting you from." Lincoln casually said as he turned to give the tickets to his group.

"Wait we've met before?" Paige asked surprised and confused by this new handsome man.

"Oh I forgot to give my name." Lincoln looked back to Paige and bowed the way gentlemen bowed in the olden days. "The name's Lincoln Loud." Lincoln then turned again and went back to his siblings, and friends, smiling a wide smile, not looking back to see the shocked look on Paige's face. As Lincoln was first walking back, Lola noticed and quickly warned everyone.

"Quick Lincoln's coming back this way!" Everyone broke the huddle and stared toward Lincoln, they all saw him turn and bow and give his name to he young lady in the ticket booth. The six older Louds and Ronnie-Anne thought he was flirting with the woman and the intense feeling of jealousy intensified by ten fold. Lincoln returned to them with the biggest smile they had ever seen on a person.

"Well what's that smile about Dude?" Luna asked trying to mask her jealous voice.

"Well turns out that the girl in the ticket booth was Paige and she gave me her number and asked me out." Lincoln answered knowing the reaction he would get.

"Wait you mean the same Paige that you had a crush on back in Elementary School?" Clyde asked looking over to Paige in the booth. She was still shocked, and Lincoln nodded while handing out the movie tickets.

"Well that must be fate, you running into her after you just described her to us." Lynn stated annoyed at Paige for having the nerve of asking HER ma- brother out. " _WHY do I keep thinking that_?!" Lynn scolded herself in her mind. Lincoln pretended to look confused at Lynn's statement.

"Actually Lynn, Paige wasn't any of the girls that I described. Though it was nice to see her, and I might call her to hang out, she's not one of the few who have my heart." Lincoln stared into Lynn's eyes lovingly, but not enough to give away his true intentions or feelings. Lynn turned and blushed hoping it wasn't noticeable.

"Anyway Dear Brother it says on the tickets that we have and hour and a half until the next showing of your particular movie choice." Lisa voiced her observation of the ticket.

"Yeah we missed the first showing by 30 minutes." Lincoln explained the later ticket times.

"Well what do we do for the next hour and a half, until the movie starts?" Lily whined a bit, Lincoln just picked her up and put her on his shoulders.

"Well the mall is just next door." Lincoln casually dropped the "M" word and all the girls, except Lori and Ronnie-Anne, forgot their feelings of jealousy and squealed excitedly. "Well I guess there are somethings that don't change." Lincoln Smirked at his sisters, though he did notice Lori and Ronnie-Anne's lack of a reaction. " _It's just as I thought Lori and Ronnie-Anne are going to be difficult to throw off the trail_." Lincoln thought to himself.

" _ **Then we just have to play our cards more carefully from now on when they are around.**_ " Came a different voice in Lincoln's head. Lincoln ignored the other voice in his head, and started walking toward the mall. Before everyone walked out after Lincoln, Lori stopped them to remind them of their plan.

"Okay guys we can use this opportunity to grill Lincoln for more clues about the girls, got it?" Lori looked to them all and they nodded their head's putting their game faces on. They all then went to catch up to Lincoln and Lily.

After a 5 minute walk they were all in the mall, Lincoln had almost completely forgotten what it looked like, and was surprised that even after 10 years, not much changed about the mall. Though he could tell that some of the mini-stores were new. The group could see that Lincoln was admiring his surroundings.

"So guys what do you want to do first?" Lincoln turned to the group with Lily still on his shoulders.

"Well I would like to head to the fabric shop to pick up some new materials." Leni Spoke up.

"I wanted to check out the Music shop to see if they got any new axe guitars and I need to replace my drums." Luna said remembering how her current instruments were in need of being replaced.

"I want to go see the pets at the Pet shop." Lana exclaimed.

"Well I'm going to the Gown store, to see if they have my order in yet." Lola spoke.

Everyone named off what they wanted to do at once and Lincoln stepped back a step overwhelmed by everyone's sudden plans. When Lily spoke an ingenious question.

"What did you want to do Lincoln?" Lily hunched over Lincoln's head to look him in the eyes smiling.

"I was just going to go shop for an entirely new wardrobe. After all I only have a few outfits for work from Nagi and I think I out grew all my old clothes." Lincoln chuckled answering Lily. Lori thought Lily was the real genius in the family at that moment.

"Well then we can't have you going without a wardrobe. Girls we're going to help Lincoln find something fashionable. Lori spoke. Lynn moaned at the idea thinking that that was boring, when Lucy gently elbowed her in the side.

"I can do that while you all go do your own things Lori, besides I have my own idea of fashion." Lincoln spoke playing his eldest sister like a fiddle, knowing what she was going to do next.

"Oh no. No brother of mine is going to embarrass me or himself when it comes to fashion." Lori spoke, and Leni nodded her head in agreement. "Now let's head to GK Henry's they have a great selection on all the current trends." Lori took Lincoln's hand and Leni grabbed his other hand and they lead him to the store they mentioned. Lori and Leni were blushing from holding Lincoln's hands, but Lincoln smiled all while Lily was still riding his shoulders. The rest were following close behind.

From across the store they just entered Lincoln failed to notice that a group of questionable men hung around, and they had been watching Lincoln's group, rather the girls, since they entered the Mall.

"Hey did y'all see that group of hot babes enter?" One of them asked his crew.

"Ya they were high quality women there." Another spoke up.

"I think we should go say hello when they come back out, don't you agree Boys?" The first voice spoke again.

"Hey aren't we suppose to wait for the Boss?" A third voice asked.

"We got time to kill, plus I'm sure there are plenty of them hotties to go around." The first voice smiled a crooked toothy grin. The rest of the group all laughed.

In the store Lincoln had helped Lily off his shoulders and all the older girls had thrown all sorts of outfits at him.

"Geeze guys slow down a bit, I can only try one pair at a time." Lincoln chuckled almost tipping from the shear weight of the pile of clothes.

"Well on this **_trip_** Lincoln don't **_fall_** for these prices. Hahahaha, Get it?" Luan laughed while throwing more cloths on Lincoln. Lincoln smiled as more clothes were thrown at him.

"I just thought of this, but did they even ask Lincoln for his measurements?" Bobby asked out loud to Clyde, who just shrugged.

"Women, you tell them to pick clothes and that price is not an issue, they go a bit crazy." Clyde commented to Bobby. Leni heard the two and answered the question.

"Chest 41-46, Waist 34-38, Hips 41-44." The two young men looked at Leni amazed at her pulling those random numbers out of no where. Lincoln looked at Leni smiling, while still trying not to fall under the pressure of the growing weight of clothes.

"That's exactly right Leni, I see you still have a knack for measuring people in your mind." Lincoln winked at Leni making her blush, and her heart beat faster.

"It's just a lucky guess Lincy." Leni shyly spoke.

"Nonsense Leni I know the difference between luck and talent. You have talent when it comes to fashion, wood carving, and lock picking." Lincoln said just before he fell for the over encumbering weight of the clothes. Luna was the first to help her brother up.

"Heh sorry Linc we may have gone over board with the whole dress-up thing." Luna scratched the back of her head. Lincoln looked to Luna smiling and held a thumb up.

"It's okay Luna I could actually buy everything in here no problem." Lincoln stated as he turned to the pile of clothes and grabbed a pair to try on first. "I'll try this pair on first." Lincoln then walked over to the empty dressing booth. At that moment Luna walked over to the same booth.

"What do ya mean you can buy everything in the store no problem Bro?" Luna asked curiously, her question had caught everyone's attention and the rest crowded around waiting for his answer.

"Well you remember my jobs right? Well those jobs pay on average about $100,000 a month, after Organization 15 takes their percentage and it's split equally among everyone who participated in the mission." Lincoln explain not able to see everyone's dropped jaws.

"WOW! Lincoln you're making a killing! Lynn yelled amazed, it would take her a year to make that much even if she went pro in the M.M.A.

"Well yeah the way it works is that the higher the rank of a mission the more money you receive." Lincoln said as he took his shirt and pants off and puts the pair he grabbed on, and stepped out to show everyone. He and everyone else could tell that Lynn had picked these clothes from the red and white colors, and the obvious sports vibe they gave off. The girls all stared at Lincoln mesmerized by how handsome and dashing he looked.

"So how do I look?" Lincoln asked turning to show all sides to everyone, Lucy was the first to snap out of her trance.

"It looks great on you Lincoln, for something that Lynn picked out." Lucy japed at Lynn.

"Yeah what she said." Lynn spoke still in her trance, then realized what Lucy said. "Hey!" Lincoln chuckled at Lynn's reaction.

"Well I like it as well. I'll take it." Lincoln walked back to the booth and asked, "Hey can one of you hand me a pair of clothes?" At that request the girls all grabbed a pair that they wanted Lincoln to try on and went to hand them to him. As Luan handed her choice to Lincoln she caught a glimpse of Lincoln standing in a pair a blue jeans, shirtless. Luan took that moment and really looked at Lincoln's upper boy, passed his horrible scars and burns and started blushing.

" _Wow! Now that's what I call a Hunk of Man Meat._ " Luan thought to herself, blushing deep red and her heart rapidly beating. " _Why is my heart racing like this every time I look at him or hear his beautiful laugh_?" Luan asked herself as she walked toward her sisters. Lincoln showed of each of the outfits that were just given to him, liking each of them.

"Okay well I think I'll buy them all if these are the type of clothes you've picked out for me." Lincoln said as he walked out wearing the last pair that Leni gave him. The girls all smiled happy that Lincoln loved each of their different sense of fashion. Lincoln walked over to the front counter clerk and pulled the tags off the clothes he was currently wearing.

"I'd like to purchase these clothes that I'm wearing and all those clothes in that pile over there." Lincoln pointed to the rather ridiculously large pile of clothing. The young female clerk was bugged eyed from seeing the pile of clothing.

"Ummm are you positive Sir? That must at least cost around $150,000." The female clerk exclaimed not sure if she was being pranked by this customer.

"Actually according to my calculations it is $165,280.74, after taxes are included." Lisa spoke adjusting her classes slightly on her face. Lincoln didn't flinch one bit at hearing the price and pulled out his wallet, and handed a black card to the clerk. Everyone including the Clerk stared wide-eyed at the card, they had never seen a black credit card before only through rumours of the limitless black credit card. The Clerk stared a moment at the card they snapped out her dazed state and processed the charges. As the Clerk did this Lincoln looked at her feeling like he knew her from somewhere. The young woman was about the same age as Luan Lincoln assumed, she also had long brown hair pulled into a neat pony-tail, her skin was a light tan-like color, and the final thing Lincoln noticed was she had blue eyes.

"Excuse me but you seem familiar, what's your name?" Lincoln asked the young clerk. Luan was the closest to her brother and heard him speak to the clerk, while after recovering from their surprise over the black credit card the others all helped bag the clothing. The Clerk looked at Lincoln and smiled.

"It's Belle Yates. My family has lived in Royal Woods for ten years now, when we moved here." The young clerk answered. Luan and Lincoln looked surprised at hearing the name of an old childhood friend. Luan and Luna had become the best of friends with Belle Yates over the years, Belle was there for them when they went through their depression over Lincoln. Luan got Luna's attention and pointed to Belle.

"Luna it's Belle!" Luan exclaimed. Luna looked over and saw the familiar friend and smiled widely. The two went right over to Lincoln each standing on either of his sides excited.

"Belle, is that really you?" Luna asked to confirm for sure it was their friend.

"Oh my god! Luna?! Luan?! It has been far too long! How have you two been!" Belle rush from behind the counter and hugged the both of them as they met her half way all three squealing happily. At that point the other Loud sisters stopped and looked at the source of the squeal, and when they saw Belle they all ran over to greet her. Belle greeted all the Louds and suddenly gasped looking to Lincoln.

"I'm so sorry Sir, these people are old friends from my childhood, and I hadn't seen them since I moved back from college at Oxford." Belle apologized to a a smiling Lincoln, Luan laughed at Belle. She looked at Luan and scolded her. "Luan it's not funny I got so excited to see you two, I neglected a customer!" Belle said exasperation in her tone, Luan just laughed harder.

"Belle it's okay we're here with him." Luna explained smiling, wanting to tell her friend who her 'customer' actually was. Belle looked at Luna confused and curious.

"Really? All of you are here together with him?"Belle asked looking to all the Louds, as they all nodded. "Well I wonder what kind of man can get the attention of all the Loud Sisters?" Belle looked over to Lincoln with wonder.

"Well I guess you could say he _left_ a _Loud_ impression on us." Luan made a pun hinting at Lincoln's identity. "It's almost like he's **_always been a part of the family_.** **_He is a Loud_** guy through and through." Luan was rolling on the floor laughing hysterically at her jokes, Lincoln was the only one laughing with Luan. Belle was just becoming more confused.

"Okay am I missing something here?" She asked looking to Luna, who smiled and walked up to Belle and turned her to face Lincoln.

"Belle Yates, I'd like to _ **re**_ introduce you to our one and only brother, LINCOLN LOUD!" Luna announced like she was introducing a famous band. Belle looked at Lincoln shocked and amazed, was this really the boy that she remembered always hanging around his sisters?

"Wait this hunk is your baby brother!? The same Lincoln that was taken ten years ago with out a trace!? That Lincoln!?" Belle stared with disbelief at Lincoln. When Luan and Luna heard Belle call their brother a hunk they both felt a twinge of jealousy, and a hint of possessiveness, but they quickly shook the feelings off.

"Wow! Where did that come from?" Luna thought to herself, blushing slightly.

" _Geeze never knew I_ _ **possessed**_ _the ability to get_ _ **jellyious**_ _!_ Hahaha Get it? Dang it there I go making jokes in my head and forgetting." Luan thought in her mind.

"Wow Lincoln Loud you have gotten so tall and have really filled out." Belle commented on Lincoln's physical stature, Lincoln raised a mental eyebrow at that comment.

" _ **Hey this chick is flirting with us**_." A voice spoke in Lincoln's mind.

" _Go away._ " Lincoln mentally told the voice, while trying to focus on the conversation in front of him. "Thanks Belle I kinda got in to a fitness regimen over the years." Lincoln casually said leaving out the whole forced against his will part out.

"What happened to you all those years ago?" Belle asked remembering that Lincoln just vanished and was gone for ten long years. Lincoln's smile faded away, causing everyone to worry a bit.

"It don't matter Belle, we're just focused on the fact that he's back. And we ain't ever letting him go again." Luna spoke up thinking quickly, and she walked over to Lincoln and gave him a huge hug. Seeing this all the Loud siblings went to hug him. Lincoln's smile returned instantly.

"Oh I'm Sorry Lincoln I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories." Belle apologized feeling awful at the thought of upsetting him.

"No problem Belle, it's in the past." Lincoln spoke.

" _ **Yes the past that keeps intruding in our life,**_ _ **because we refuse to put an end to them** "_. Spoke the voice from earlier in his mind, resounded.

" _Not you too._ _Please b_ _ehave and stay quiet_." Lincoln begged the third voice in his head mentally

" _ **Very well as you wish Lincoln**_." The third voice answered politely. Lincoln internally sighed and sever so slightly slumped in an exhausted manner, thinking no one would notice. Lana and Lola did notice.

"Well that's very mature of you Lincoln Loud." Belle smiled and Lincoln blushed at the obvious slight flirtation. Again the older Loud siblings and Ronnie-Anne felt jealous. Belle gasped again and hurried behind the check out counter. "I'm sorry I forgot about your purchases." with that she finished up Lincolns transactions, and handed him the recite but not before writing something on the back. "I wrote my number on the back, call me so we can catch up sometime." Belle Yates smiled very flirtatiously at Lincoln, who being a polite man just smiled.

"I'd like that Belle, though I really plan to spend the next three months spending time with my family and friends." Lincoln spoke more to reassure his sisters and Ronnie-Anne that he was focused on them, and Clyde.

"Aren't we friends Lincoln?" Belle said making a playful hurt face, making Lincoln smirk.

"We are but you _are_ more Luna's and Luan's friend, and I think you three have some catching up to do first." Lincoln tactfully countered Belle's playful banter. Belle smiled at how witty Lincoln was being.

"That is true I have lot's of catching up to do, though I suspect no where near the amount you do." Belle teased not knowing if a line was crossed, but sticking to here gun's as it were.

" _You have no idea the secrets Lincoln's got in this noggin o' his._ " Lincoln's voice changed from his usual mature, innocent voice, to a more childish and playful way of speaking. Lincoln's eyes went instantly wide when he realized what he had said.

"I have to go to the restroom. I'll have some one come pick my purchases up later." Lincoln rushed out of the store after. Everyone stared confused at a retreating Lincoln, until the stores doors closed behind him.

"Dang it! Everyone after him!" Lynn Called being the first to start running after er brother, the others right behind her. Just before Luna and Luan left, Belle called out to them.

"It was good to see you guys, call me so we can hang out." Luna held a thumb up as she left, and Luan smile and nodded.

" _As long as you keep your Jess- **Belle**_ _hands of_ _ **my**_ _man_." Luna thought to herself, not even bothering to catch the last part of her thought from worrying about Lincoln.

When they all got out they had followed Lynn to the center of the first floor of the mall by the large water fountain. They looked all around and even asked the surrounding people if they had seen a white haired twenty-one year old run by, amazingly no body saw him. At this time of day the mall was known to get especially crowded.

"Geeze where could he have gone, we were right behind him!" Lynn exclaimed irritably to no one in particular.

"Why did he just run off like that?" Leni asked hoping someone had an answer.

"Perhaps it was a combination of words that caused some kind of trigger for Lincoln, and it scared him." Lisa hypothesized. All the Louds, Ronnie-Anne, Clyde, and Bobby were now starting to get really worried.

"Let's not freak completely guys we just need to find Lincoln and ask him." Lucy spoke in her monotone hiding her worry.

"Lucy's right guy's. Lincoln said he had to go to the bathroom so let's just txt him where we'll be waiting for him, and hope he comes to us." Lana spoke confidently, or rather she hoped she sounded confident.

"Good idea Lana, I'll txt Lincoln now." Lola said excited at her twin's idea. "And send okay now we wait for a reply." After five minutes no reply from Lincoln.

"Okay I can't keep waiting I'm going to go looking for him." Ronnie-Anne called out annoyed from the waiting, but she was trying to hide her worry. Ronnie-Anne was about to go check by the nearest restroom when Bobby grabbed her and moved her behind him. Ronnie-Anne was about to yell at Bobby when she saw the oldest six Louds and Clyde do the same to the younger four Louds. The reason for everyone's protectiveness was right in front of them and heading their way.

"Hey there little ladies. Why you lookin so desperate?" The voice was creepy and full of ill intentions. The group that the voice came from got with in five feet of them. As the vile looking group got closer it became easier to make out the individuals. There was a rather fat caucasian man with long black hair and in his late twenties. A tall red haired caucasian man his hair was shaved on the sides and spiked on top also in his late twenties. A short but muscular hispanic, with short and styled black and bleach dyed hair again in his late twenties. There was an average in every way brunette hired copper skinned man who looked younger then the first three, he seemed to be barely twenty. Next to him was an almost identical man except he was taller and had short black hair and was also barely twenty. There were two women in the group as well, the first one was about 5ft 4in tall, long strawberry-blonde and was caucasian. The second woman was the same height but had short straight black hair and was a light chocolate skin color. Finally at the front of these lot was the one who spoke to them, he was wearing a sports jersey, had short spiked blonde hair, stood 6ft 5in tall and was very muscular for a sports player and seemed to not only be the youngest in the group but also the leader. Lori also noticed that on each of there necks they had a tattoo of a creepy looking smile emoji, from this she could tell they were in a gang.

"We are looking for our brother, he has white hair." Lori spoke hesitantly trying to remain calm, but she was scarred for her siblings, friends, and herself. The Blonde in the sports jacket stepped forward.

"Well we'd be happy ta help ya pretty ladies out. How about we all just split up and go look for your brother?" The Blonde smiled a sly smile, while his friends smirked and giggled.

"No thanks we txted our brother to meet us here." Leni spoke up explaining politely their plan.

"Oh well we should still split up and go look for him, just in case he doesn't have his phone on." The Blonde insisted taking another step forward. " You can come with me Tall and Blonde, and the rest of you can go with me boys and gal pals."

"Hey! We said we don't want your help Guy so get lost!" Lynn yelled out of fear, but hid it well. The Blonde dropped his smile and looked at Lynn.

"Hey yourself bitch I'm here being nice and your all being rude." The Blonde turned to his group. " Can you believe this lot guys? Bunch of ungrateful twats." The vile gang laughed at the Blonde calling Lori and company 'twats.' This caused Lily to move in front of Lori and uncharacteristically burst out angrily.

"Shut up! You're the twats here! You're nothing more then thugs trying to arm strong my sisters and friends to quietly follow you lot so that you can do god knows what! You disgust me!" Lily finished telling The Blonde and his crew off, greatly surprising her older sisters. Lori having the presents of mind quickly shoved Lily back behind her, and Bobby moved Ronnie-Anne over to them so he could be ready to jump to Lori's aid, Clyde did the same. At this point everyone in the mall was looking over at the scene unfold.

"What was that? Little whore's got a mouth on her don't she guys." The Blonde smirked to his crew.

"Don't you dare call my baby sister a whore! You inbred Hillbilly!" Lola shouted very characteristically of herself. Lola had always had the gift of getting under anyone's skin with her words, now was no exception. The Blonde turned to the group with a furious look on his face.

"Listen here ya little Cock-sleeve I ain't a Hillbilly! I'm a Redneck, huge difference! Now I was going to be a gentleman, but now I'm pissed off." The Blonde took an aggressive step forward causing Bobby to move toward him fist clenched ready to strike the blonde man. The Blonde moved out of Bobby's way and countered with a simple knee to his gut followed by slamming his face into his other knee in quick succession. Bobby was on the ground trying to recover the air that was knocked out of his chest.

"BOBBY!" Ronnie-Anne went to her brother to check on him. Seeing he was still alive she looked up to the Blonde with furious, defiant eyes. "What the fuck is your problem!?"

"Hey he came at me first, it was self-defence right boys?" The thugs smiled nodding their heads. Then one of them, the red haired one, realized who they were harassing.

"Ey Jack I just realized who some of these hotties are." The Blonde looked to the Red haired man confused.

"What are they famous or something Franky?" The blonde man named Jack asked.

"Yeah or at least some of them are, like that's Luna Loud, she's been on tours with The Mick Swagger a couple of times. And that there is Leni Loud, she was in that amateur fashion show three years ago her designs are still popular among famous stars. That there is Lynn Loud she's a famous up and coming Rookie in the M.M.A. And there all the kids of Lynn Loud the owner of that restaurant that just opened up town, and the author Rita Loud who wrote that popular book series" The red haired Franky said getting a bit excited.

"Luna Loud? Heard she was a dyke, wouldn't mind making her our new play thing." The Strawberry-blonde said making the young ebony chick giggle. Luna looked offended by the reminder of those hurtful rumours, she wasn't a dyke she was Bi-sexual.

"Leni Loud huh I loved jerking it off to her modeling those swimsuits she made." The fat man huffed out crudely looking at Leni. Leni felt chills run down her spine and started shaking noticeably.

"Lynn Loud, heard that chica was more man-like than any man in the M.M.A. But I think I can put her in her place, in the kitchen." The hispanic man laughed at his ow sexist joke. Lynn was visibly pissed off now, first shot she got she was beating the shit out of this sexist shit head.

"Yeah and now that Franky's said something me and Greg here went to she Luan Loud's comedy show three months ago, she was funny but it got real good when she had a wardrobe malfunction and she showed of her huge naked tits. Ain't that right Greg?" The average looking man turned to his slightly better counter part.

"Hell yeah Danny!" responded the now named Danny. Luan had tears forming in her eyes at the reminder of the most embarrassing thing to happen in her Comedian career.

"Okay I get it they're mostly famous, all the more reason to have them entertain us then." Jack's creepy smile returning to his face. "Okay I'll take the tall hot blonde and the sassy mouth cunt, you guys can have the rest." Jack reached out to grab Lori. Lori who closed her eyes, yelled desperately.

"LINCOLN!" Jack looked at Lori and began to laugh at her.

"Who's that your boyfriend? Well he won't be saving you sluts, now come here." Suddenly Jack was sent flying into the fat man by the sear force of being kicked in the head from his left side by a round house kick. Jack was lucky that all those sport he plays, he had the instinct to suddenly block, but his arms hurt like hell. He looked up to see a man with spiked white hair, and...red eyes?

"Who the hell are you snowflake?" but Jack was ignored as the interloper turned to the Louds and knelt to check on Bobby, who was by now sitting opened her eyes and there stood Lincoln, with spiked hair and...red eyes?

" _Why are his eyes red?!_ " Lori thought to herself, as did all of the Loud siblings, Clyde, Ronnie-Anne, and Bobby, when they saw Lincoln's eyes. Lisa, being the genius, she noticed that other then the red eyes, Lincoln's body structure was different then what she remembered. Lincoln's usual body type was slightly noticeable muscle on a slim body, but now he seemed shorter by an inch and his muscle mass seemed to have increased to be like that of someone who's been weight lifting for a year.

"Lincoln what happened to you, your body has somehow changed in an almost impossible way." Lisa asked for an explanation. Lincoln didn't answer and instead stood and turned to face the gang of thugs. "Lincoln please answer me!" Lisa sounded worried for her only brother.

 _"I'm not Lincoln, I'm Tasenshi."_ Lincoln turned slightly to Lisa, _"But you all can call me Shi for short."_ With that Shi turned to face the thugs again and this time he had Lincoln's face in a furious state, and took a step forward.

"Lincoln wait!" Leni called out to her precious brother, and was about to move toward him.

 _"Stay there Leni Loud, and again I'm not Lincoln. I'm Tasenshi."_ Came a calm soothing voice that did not match the face he was making Lincoln stopped herself at those words.

 _"Why is Lincy behaving like not Lincy?"_ Leni thought to herself feeling very confused at why her Lincy was acting strange. Tasenshi/Lincoln took another step forward toward the thugs, and gave off a _VERY_ aggressive aura.

 _"You know you've got a lot of balls to strike Lincoln's friends and loved ones, that's something I can forgive by beating you down."_ Tasenshi/Lincoln paused taking another step forward, _"It takes a courageous fool to call Lincoln's loved ones horrible names I'd just break a bone or to to get even."_ Another aggressive step forward, _"BUT I will NEVER forgive anyone who thinks of laying a finger on Lincoln's WOMEN! I'm sending you lot to your graves!"_ The whole time Tasenshi/Lincoln spoke it was firm and gradually became wrathful. _"Now who has the stones to make the next move, I think the two ladies here have more balls then the rest of you do."_ Tasenshi/Lincoln mocked the men smirking dangerously.

"What are ya idiots waiting for?! Beat the shit out of him it's one against eight!" Jack yelled standing up finally recovering from the earlier kick. The other seven surrounded Tasenshi/Lincoln.

 _"Your only brave when you out number your opponent?_ _I can't say I'm surprised. Fine come at me, I'll show you it's pointless."_ Tasenshi/Lincoln took the stance that Sylphiea had pounded into Lincoln's body from all the harsh training she put him through. He was calm and just waited, not really focusing on anyone particular.

"What's Linc thinking?!" Lynn asked her siblings as they all just stood there watching unable to move.

"I don't know Lynn, but we have to trust that Lincoln knows what he's doing." Lucy spoke softly not taking her bang-covered eyes away from her brother.

At that moment the fat man charged from Tasenshi/Lincoln's blind spot. At that moment Tasenshi/Lincoln jumped in the air landing on he fat mans shoulders, and in quick succession brought both his hands in a downward motion, and flipped back off taking his stance once again. The Fat man fell forward unconscious in front of Jack. Tasenshi/Lincoln stood normally and looking bored.

 _"Is that really all you got? This is boring as fuck. I really hate fighting the weak."_ Tasenshi/Lincoln turned and started walking back to his group. The hispanic pulled out a switchblade while Tasenshi/Lincoln wasn't looking and charged at is potential victim. On the other side both of the women pulled out tasers and also charged at Tasenshi/Lincoln. Tasenshi/Lincoln flipped on to his hands and performed a wide ranged spin kick, knocking the weapons out of the assailants hands and using the momentum of the spin flipped back on his feet. Tasenshi/Lincoln rushed the hispanic striking his solar plexus with a palm strike, and then followed up with smacking both sides of his head aiming for his ears. The hispanic went down breathless and very disoriented. The women turned to see Tasenshi/Lincoln disappear as their hispanic friend fell to the floor.

"Where'd he go!?" The Strawberry-blonde yelled looking around the area she last saw Tasenshi/Lincoln, when she felt a sudden overwhelming presence behind her and her Ebony friend. They both turned to see their opponent looking at them his eyes showing pity, when they were suddenly slapped them in the faces.

 _"Young ladies such as yourselves should go home and live quiet 'normal' lives."_ Tasenshi/Lincoln smiled at them before walking away from them as he made his way to the group of shocked loved ones. The women both put their hands on their smacked faces and started blushing watching the man walk away, their will to fight gone. The remaining four looked at each other and Jack looked at Tasenshi/Lincoln's back growing extremely furious.

 **BANG!**

At that moment time seemed to come to a complete standstill as the Louds, Ronnie-Anne, Clyde, and Bobby watched in utter horror, Lincoln had been shot. Tasenshi/Lincoln stood unmoving a mere six feet away from his loved ones clutching the right mid-section of his chest, trying to subconsciously stop the blood from spewing forth. Behind Lincoln a new person stood next to Jack wearing a large black trench coat and pointing a AMT Auto-mag IV at Lincoln's back.

"Jesus Christ what is wrong with you lot? I told you to keep a low pro-file." The voice came from the stranger, it was gruffled and harden sounding. The man was at least in his thirties, he had short brunette hair that was mostly hidden by his hat that looked like it was from the 60's, he was about as tall as the actual Lincoln. The conscious gang members looked over at the man surprised he just shot a person out in the public eyes.

"B-b-boss Johnny! Well s-see Sir w-we were just-"

"I can see what you were doing, ya daft moron! You was thinking with your dick again!" The man called Johnny cut Jack off, clearly not in the mood to deal with this bull shit. "I told ya's lot to keep out of trouble while I was doing the exchange. Didn't I?!" Johnny yelled at Jack. Jack backed away slightly scarred of getting punished by his boss.

"Sorry Sir but it wouldn't have become a scene if this twat hadn't appeared." Jack pointed to Lincoln placing all the blame on him.

"Whatever, just shut yer mouth." Johnny looked at Jack with cold eyes, the gaze sent chills down his spine. "Now I've got to clean up your mess somehow. Guess I'll have to start with getting rid of the witnesses." Johnny then walked toward the Louds, Santiagos, and Clyde, just as he walked by Lincoln, Johnny felt something grab his arm almost bone-crushingly tight. Looking down he saw Lincoln's hand was what he felt gripping him. Johnny then looked up and noticed Lincoln's eyes were red and glazed. Lincoln wasn't even conscious.

"Geeze not even conscious and you're determined to protect these people. I can admire that." Johnny went to make Lincoln release his grip, but found it wouldn't budge. Getting frustrated now Johnny pointed his pistol at Lincoln's head. "Don't blame me for this, you just got a horrible hand dealt to you."

As all of this was happening all any of the Louds could do was watch as their precious brother stood before them bleeding and now had a gun pointed at his head! Ronnie-Anne watched as the love of her live was about to disappear from her life again only this time for good. Clyde couldn't wouldn't believe what he was watching even as it was happening right in front of him, he felt useless as he was about to lose the only brother he felt he had. Bobby grabbed his sister in hopes of shielding her from looking at this horrible scene, it was all he could manage with the shock of what was transpiring. They were all thinking the same thing in this moment.

" _Someone! Anyone! Please save Lincoln!" **BANG!**_ The gun fired but Lincoln didn't fall over dead!

"What the hell?! How can you dodge from this range so easily!?" Johnny called out having seen that Lincoln though unconscious had managed to evade the bullet by moving his head at the last second. As Johnny yelled his amazement, Lincoln vanished again and suddenly appeared in front of Johnny and for ten seconds unleashed a barrage of punches at his solar plexus, his jaw and his stomach. Johnny began to cough out blood as he fell backwards barely alive, at least everyone watching thought he was still alive. Lincoln disappeared again and appeared in front of Lori, Leni and Luna. They could see that Lincoln really had lost consciousness, but then how could he still be moving? The three oldest Louds snapped out of their thoughts as Lincoln put his blood soaked left hand on Leni's right cheek and his right hand on Luna's left cheek gently almost caressingly. While he gently touched his forehead to Lori's, she saw Lincoln then smile a dream like smile. The smile made Lori strangely happy seeing it, Lincoln's smile looked so innocent and pure even though he was bleeding and probably dying.

" _DYING!?"_ Lori snapped out of her trance and instantly put her hands on Lincoln's bleeding wound, and turning to Leni. "Leni call an ambulance!" Leni snapping out of her trance finally noticed that Lincoln's bloodied hand was still on her cheek, she started shaking and tears were forming. "LENI NOW!" Lori shouted again causing Leni to jump and Lincoln's hand fell leaving a smeared bloody hand print. Leni quickly pulled her phone out.

"That won't be necessary." A familiar voice called out calmly. Walking up from behind Jack just like Johnny was Nagi and Alexander.

"Who the he-" Before Jack could finish Alexander grabbed his throat and got in his face.

"Utter a single sound and I'll dissect you." Alexander's tone was bone chilling and darker then Johnny's, everyone that heard just knew he wasn't saying it to be intimidating, he really would have dissected him.

"Alexander leave the fool, tend to Lincoln's wounds." Nagi spoke in a serious tone still walking toward Lincoln, Alexander released Jack.

"I suggest that you all scatter before my Captain get angrier then you already have made him, other wise this whole town might become a war zone." Alexander said looking to the women and the one called Franky. They quickly woke up their unconscious friends and all got the hell out of there, though they left Johnny.

"After we tend to Lincoln tend to this man." Nagi pointed to Johnny, while walking by him.

"Yeah." Alexander answered.

The whole group hadn't known Nagi for long but were extremely grateful he showed up. The younger Louds realizing that the danger had pasted started crying, and the older members of the group shaking no longer needing to put up an act. Lori, Leni, and Luna though were still panicking because they could see Lincoln's wound bleeding all over Lori's hands.

"Nagi! Lincoln's bleeding, he was shot, please we need an ambulance!" Leni said her voice cracking from fear. Hearing Leni everyone remembered Lincoln was shot, having forgotten from the shock of everything that was happening all at once. The other seven Loud sisters, Ronnie-Anne, Bobby, and Clyde all crowded around Lincoln trying to see how bad his injury was.

Lori was becoming desperate trying to stop the blood. Leni was fumbling trying to dial 911, messing up every time in her desperation. Luna took Lincoln's hand and started stroking it not knowing what else she could do. Luan became pale as she watched her little brother's blood rip from Loris hand on to the ground. Lynn wanted to run and get help but couldn't bring herself to leave her younger brother's side in his time of need. Ronnie-Anne saw Lincoln bleeding and fell to her knees crying uncaring ho saw how vulnerable she was. Lucy usually liked the site of blood but seeing her beloved Lincoln bleeding see shook in fear. Lana and Lola held each as they watched their eldest sister pushing on Lincoln's wound. Lisa felt that for the first time in her life she was useless, what was the point of being a genus if she could help her siblings in times of crisis. Lily however just stared trance like at Lincoln's smile, wondering why was he smiling?

"CALM DOWN NOW!" Nagi yelled causing even the on-lookers to jump startled.

"This is not our first rodeo. Now get Lincoln's shirt off and get him laying down on his side with the wound up!" Alexander said taking his coat off and pulling something out of his back pant pockets.

"But the blood won't stop if I move my hands Lincoln will bled out!" Lori called out sobbing desperately.

"Lori you need to trust Alexander just like Lincoln does." Nagi spoke softly standing next to her. Lori looked over to Nagi and saw worry and true compassion for Lincoln reflected back at her. "Now Lori take a deep breath and calm down." Nagi spoke kindly to her. Lori did just that and she quickly moved her hands away. Luckily Lana and Lola grabbed each side of the shirt and smoothly pulled it off. Lisa and Lucy carefully laid Lincoln down placing his head gently on Lynn's thighs for support. Clyde remembered he had sanitary wipes in his pockets, for the first time Clyde was truly thankful for his over-protective dads. Clyde hands the wipes to Lori and Leni to clean each side of the wound, and themselves and Lori. Luan and Lily did the only thing they felt they could to help and kept holding his hands gently stroking them. Alexander knelt by Lincoln's backside and pulled a needle and surgery thread out and started examining the wound.

"Okay good news is the bullet went through and didn't hit any arteries or major organs." Alexander announced in a odd professional tone, and started sewing Lincoln up. Clyde handed him more sanitary wipes that he used to clean the area around the wounds, leaving a nicely done stitch job on both sides.

"Okay done, good as new." Alexander looked to everyone smiling and giving a thumb's up, then walked over to check up on his second patient. The group let tears fall even harder at hearing that Lincoln will be okay, watching as Lincoln breathed gently like he was sleeping.

"Okay well let's get everyone back home, this little guy's first day back home has been very eventful." Nagi spoke in a more upbeat playful tone. He then picked Lincoln up princess style and walked off in the direction that Ronda was parked in. Everyone kept pace with Nagi, unwilling to take their eyes off of Lincoln's beautiful peaceful smile.

* * *

 **A/N: So wow a lot is going on in this chapter. Lol... Okay so if there were parts that seemed like they didn't make any sense I am sorry, there were parts were I had zero sleep when typing, also there were a couple days of an intermission if you will, and when I came back to work on the chapter I had to remember how I wanted the scene to play out.**

 **Also again I do appreciate my followers comments, I love reading your comment, they are what keep me going so thanks for the support, and a reminder I do like constructive helpful criticism, no flames please. Oh and feel free to ask questions, I'll try answering if I can with out spoiling the story.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Truth About Love

**A/N: Hey guys sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out I am trying to get use to my new job and the new sleeping schedule that comes with it. Lol**

 **Now just a bit of a warning the flow of the story my not be great I was having troubles with certain parts of the story, and a lot of this is on the fly that I just thought up, instead of the stuff I had written.**

 **I also want to address to comment about Lincoln becoming like Deadpool, that was totally unintentional I was struggling over the idea of whether or not I wanted Lincoln to just black out or have split personalities. So I went for I think the more challenging one.**

 **Anyways I hope you like the chapter, I do go over and fix them up later, so if something seems wrong and I catch it I do go back and fix it. Okay Now I'm done talking. Hahahahaha. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Truth About Love

The group were in Ronda where Nagi had placed his second in command, his first ever friend, in the back room before setting off. Everyone was circling the bed worried out of their minds, even Lori, but she wanted answers and she was going to get them. She followed Nagi out of the room and yelled after him.

"Okay Nagi you're going to tell us everything that Lincoln's hiding from us. NOW!" Lori cornered Nagi and was trying her best to be intimidating, Nagi wasn't phased at all. At her raised voice everyone came out to investigate. Nagi simply turned and took to the driver's seat, but he didn't turn to face the windshield.

"Okay first understand _**NONE**_ of you _ **EVER**_ talk to me that way." Nagi glared harshly at Lori making her sweat in fear. "Second it is not my place to tell you Lincoln's secrets." Nagi's tone was a bit harsh, but had traces of sorrow.

"Oh come on Nagi you might as well tell them. I mean for Christs sake Tasenshi took over." Alexander casually spoke up for everyone, while sitting in the passenger seat. Nagi gave Alexander a knowing look and sighed.

" _Yes Captain Nagi I have ran the numbers at least 500 times, telling them Lincoln's secrets and his master plan would actually help him immensely."_ Ronda interjected her opinion. Nagi looked to Ronda's screen and looked annoyed at the fact that his own crew was fighting him on this issue.

"Okay you two know better, we told Lincoln we would keep our mouths shut." Nagi then looked over to the others, contemplating what he would do now.

"Please if there's something we can do to help Lincy, please tell us." Leni spoke her eyes tearing up at the thought of being useless to help her brother again. The rest of the Loud Sisters went to hug Leni.

"Aggghhhh! Fine! Shojen men can't handle tears from family or our lovers." Nagi growled as he caved from the site of Leni's tears. "Okay I'll start with the first obvious elephant in Ronda."

" _There is no elephant inside me, though you could fit one in side."_ Ronda spoke interrupting Nagi.

"No Ronda it's a metaphor- Wait can we really fit an elephant in here?" Nagi became distracted.

"Nagi, Ronda focus." Alexander spoke not looking up from cleaning his nails.

"Yeah right, okay. So Lincoln has multiple personality disorder." Nagi spoke looking to everyones reactions. They were a combination of confused and shocked looks.

"What's Multiple Personality Disorder?" Leni asked having never heard of this phrase.

"It's a medical term for someone who has more then one personality, it's usually accompanied by post traumatic stress,, depression, and self-harm, and it's also caused by extreme physical and/or mental trauma" Lisa gave a basic explanation to Leni. Everyone became fearful at the word of self-harm.

"Now before you all start freaking out on me, Lincoln would never do something as stupid as hurting himself or anyone he cares about. He just has four alternate personalities, each personality is an amplified part of Lincoln's original self." Nagi explained looking at everyone, waiting for a question or concern, they were silently waiting for Nagi to finish. "Now these personalities were created at the facility and were most likely the reason that he was never 'Broken'." Nagi again paused to answer any questions, this time there were a few.

"So because Lincoln went and become schizo, he managed to stay himself? How does that make sense?" Lynn asked unable to process this new info.

"You said there are four personalities. What do you mean by that?" Lucy asked with Lynn's question.

Yes, and the reason it kept him from being 'broken' is that they couldn't destroy his personality because there were four other personalities. Tasenshi, the part of Lincoln that likes fighting and is chivalrous, second is Jiysin the part of Lincoln that is still childlike and free spirited, then there is Roteki the logical and reasonable part of Lincoln that uses his intelligence and not his emotions to make decisions and finally there is the most dangerous one Jizen Namo." Nagi went silent at the mention of that name.

"Why is the last one dangerous Dude?" Luna asked for everyone. Nagi hesitated at telling them, then he sighed.

"Okay so you know how animals have that instinct were if their life is in danger they can get a huge rush of adrenaline, allowing them to fight or take flight from their would be predator? Well Humans have that too, but in Lincoln's case he becomes focused solely on self-preservation. His mental and physical limitations are lifted and he becomes a literal killing machine, everyone around is seen a his enemy an enemy he won't hesitate to kill."Nagi's words were full of sorrow at the memory of when he first met Jizen Namo. Everyone saw this and were scared to ask the nest question.

"How is that possible?" Lisa asked not understanding the incorrect science behind Nagi's explanation. Nagi shook his head.

"Look Miss Lisa when you have your mind messed with like Lincoln, then tell me whether normal science applies. After all the human mind is still a huge mystery in how it truly functions." Nagi said exasperated. Lisa looked down a bit ashamed, Nagi patted her head. "Sorry don't mean to be harsh just been a day." Nagi smiles at Lisa slightly cheering her up.

"Is there a way to get rid of his personalities?" Leni bravely asked. Nagi gave a slight smile to Leni.

"Yes there is a possible way, and it starts by healing the wound in his heart." Nagi spoke.

"What wound is that?" Lily asked eager to do anything to help her big brother.

"Well I asked each of the personalities why they were created, and they all say the same thing. Lincoln feels guilty about a thought he had while he was at the facility." Nagi stopped once again not sure if he should finish.

"What was it? What was the thought?" Lana asked desperate to know what it was that her big brother thought that could have caused such damage to his psyche.

"Okay first if I tell you then you have to promise that you don't take it personal." Nagi sternly gazed at the entire group. Lola took a step toward Nagi with a look of determination.

'We promise. Now tell us please." Lola spoke affirming everyones own determination. Nagi sighed then smiled slightly.

"Okay well in his own words he thought ' Why haven't my family rescued me yet, do they not love me anymore?', this thought caused him more pain then any time he was whipped, burned, and cut up. The reason he feels guilty about that thought is because he knows that everyone of you would not ever stop looking for him ever, but he doubted you all in that split second. And the stress of that guilt caused his mind to create versions of himself that could handle his guilt" Nagi looked to see they all had tears in their eyes.

"We never stopped looking we were doing everything humanly possible to find him." Lori spoke her voice cracking as she tried to keep from being overcome by her emotions.

"And he knows that, it was a moment of doubt that he had, everyone is entitled to at least one in their life." Nagi spoke gently to everyone, they all huddled into a group hug with Lori at the center. After a moment of silence Luan had a question.

"Okay so we get the why, kinda, but what does Lincoln's 'Big Plan' have to do with him getting rid of his alter hims?" Luan's question got everyone to refocus on what they really wanted to know.

"Good question Luan. Well in order to get rid of his guilt and thoughts of false abandonment, Lincoln needs to fall in love." Nagi said looking at the confused faces of everyone when he dropped the 'L' word.

"What the Heck does Lincoln falling in love have to do with getting rid of his personalities?!" Lynn raised her voice caused by getting riled up over Lincoln's love life. She realized she may have seemed a bit more upset then she should have to her sisters. They hadn't noticed over their own feeling about this subject. Nagi however noticed everyones reaction and smiled inwardly.

"Well Lynn when we found out Lincoln had multiple personalities I asked an expert in the matter to talk with Lincoln. And the wise man told him to think about every person in his life and evaluate what his true feelings for them were." Nagi spoke looking at Lynn answering her question " And Lincoln did just that, he thought of each of you and his other friends and family members and judged how he felt about each person individually, and he found that there were at least 11 women who he realized he was in love with." Nagi watched closely at the girls expressions before he continued. "Of course Ronnie-Anne was, IS, his first love so she's on his list, but the other 10 are going to be a bit tricky, no thanks to society's morals and laws." Nagi huffed at the last part of his statement, though Ronnie-Anne blushed at the news of still being Lincoln's love.. Everyone else looked confused at Nagi's odd statement.

"What makes it tricky?" Lucy asked genuinely curious. Nagi looked over to Alexander and the screen with Ronda, hoping they would jump in with an answer. They looked away from Nagi whistling, Nagi glared daggers at them before sighing again.

'It's tricky because it's a taboo and immoral in most parts of the world." Nagi gave a bare minimum answer trying to avoid giving the true answer.

"What is Lincoln into men? Cause society says that's okay." Lori spoke using her lawyer voice she developed over the years at law school.

"No Lincoln assured me he does NOT swing like that, not that there is anything wrong with it, it's just not his style." Nagi spoke quoting Lincoln from the time he asked Lincoln the same question.

"Then what's so taboo that it's immoral and against the law? I mean is Bro in love with a machine, or an animal?" Luna asked just randomly throwing her thoughts out not thinking before she speaks. Nagi and everyone else just stare dumbfound at Luna for a minute, Lincoln in the other room suddenly scrunches his face then returns to a peaceful sleep before.

"Where the Hell did that come from!?" Lola yelled at Luna while Lisa was covering Lily's ears.

"What did she say?" Lily asked trying to move Lisa's hands. Nagi and Alexander start to laugh at Luna.

"I love jokes too guys but this is serious, please just tell us what's so forbidden." Luan said getting surprisingly annoyed. Nagi stops laughing, leans back in his seat and looks at the ceiling.

"Incest." Nagi breathes out the single word and without moving his head lowers his gaze to the Loud siblings particularly. The Loud Sisters all, except Lily who still had her ears covered, were speechless and slight mouth agape. Nagi lowered his head to properly look at the Louds, waiting patiently for them to recover. Lori somehow managed to be the first one to bound back from that one word.

"Please thoroughly explain what you mean by incest." Lori spoke almost in a trance like monotone voice.

"I'm saying that Lincoln Loud is in love with the ten of you Loud sisters, or at least the six older ones for now. That means Lori, Leni, Luna Luan, Lynn Jr., and Lucy Loud, and Ronnie-Anne Santiago are the women Lincoln Loud plans to court as his brides." Nagi finally told them Lincoln's end game, though they seemed a bit over whelmed by this revelation. Lola however snapped out of the daze after realizing that her name wasn't mentioned for Lincoln's bride list.

"Hey what about me! Aren't I good enough to be his future wife!?" Lola yelled at Nagi, catching and everyone else off guard. This also made Lana, and Lisa realize they too weren't listed either.

"Yeah what's wrong with me that Linc doesn't want me to be his wife?" Lana asked trying to hide the hurt.

"Yes I would like to point out that you did say that Lincoln was in love with all ten of his sisters, plus Ronnie-Anne." Lisa interjected, not realizing that she wasn't covering Lily's ears.

"WHAT!? LINCY'S IN LOVE WITH US!?" Lily squealed loudly in a surprisingly excited voice.

"Dang it!" Everyone even Nagi, Alexander, and Ronda spoke in unison. Nagi did however smile at Lily's excitement.

"Yes he is Little Lily, and to put you three at ease Lincoln plans to wait until your 18 before he asks you to be his wife. Which is why I didn't put you on the list just now, Lincoln wants to wait until your of age so that he doesn't have to hide his love for any of you. For now he wants to reestablish and strengthen his sibling bond with you younger ones." Nagi explained to the four youngest Loud Sisters.

"But they're his sisters!" Ronnie-Anne exclaimed not knowing how to handle this new info. Nagi looked at Ronnie-Anne with calm and gentle eyes.

"Miss Santiago back on the island I was born on my father would always tell me and my siblings this, 'Love comes in all shapes, sizes, and forms, and when you find it and your willing to do anything for that love, that's when you know it's the real thing'. When Lincoln was made to really think about the people in his life he realized that he would do anything for the eleven of you if it would make you happy at any cost to himself." Nagi looked deep into Ronnie-Anne's eyes and saw that his words resonated with her.

"Lincoln's been through a lot, it's not really asking much for you all to accept this is how he feels." Alexander speaks up hoping to help Lincoln's plan a bit. "And just in case you haven't figured it out me and Alexandria are twins AND were married, thanks to Nagi's father, for the past year now." Alexander added smiling from the fond memory, usually not opening up to people, Nagi was impressed.

"Okay so Lincoln's in love with us, how do we more forward now that we know?" Lori asked not realizing she was smiling like a love struck schoolgirl. All the Loud Siblings and Ronnie-Anne were smiling the same type of smile even Lucy and Lisa.

"Well that's up to you, I told you everything that I was willing to tell that had any relevance to Lincoln." Nagi was about to turn to drive when he remembered something. "Oh if any of you are in a relationship be warned, Lincoln might do everything in his power to brake you up."Nagi turned then to face the road.

"He'll what!?" Luna exclaimed, "Why!?" Luna looked a bit worried at the thought of Lincoln breaking her and her girlfriend Sam up, but she was also torn by wanting to be with Lincoln too.

"Think about it if you're with someone it means _HE_ can't be with _YOU_ , and that is not part of the plan." Alexander spoke explaining to Luna. "Though now that you know his plans this is just something to talk with him about, you might be able to come to a compromise of sorts." Alexander stood up and walked to the room where Lincoln was laying unconscious in to check his condition.

"Miss Luna if you're worried about your relationship with Miss Samantha, don't be. Lincoln will most likely seduce her as well." Nagi spoke not taking his eyes off the road this time. Luna actually blushed at the thought of Luna with Sam _AND_ Lincoln together, Luna was feeling a bit of dampness between her legs.

"So what, if we're in a relationship with a woman he'll seduce her too, but if it's a guy he'll give him the ol' heave-ho? Luan summarized. "Well ain't that the typical male mind." Luan joked smirking as she started making plans of her own.

"Let me make something clear to anyone with judgment in their minds. Survive what Lincoln has and come out with less trauma then him, then you can judge him and anyone else in the world." Nagi said with a bit of an edge to his tone. Everyone went silent at that statement, and any bit of disgust and judgment left their minds. At that moment Alexander came back and took his seat.

"He's doing fine he'll be up once we get back, and his stitches are already doing their job." He spoke mostly to Nagi but loud enough to let everyone else hear just fine.

"Thank you for saving our brother's life Mister Alexander." Leni spoke her and her family's gratitude and gave a light bow.

"It's just Alexander, and Lincoln's received way worse then a bullet in his chest." Alexander said meaning to reassure them, but instead they all had worried expressions. Seeing this Alexander quickly added, "I'm saying Lincoln's a fighter, and he's going to be fine after some rest." Everyone still concerned by Lincoln's past did visibly relax at his impending recovery.

The rest of the drive was quiet as the girls all went back to keep Lincoln company while Clyde and Bobby were making light conversation with Alexander and Nagi. When they pulled up to the Loud House Nagi went and again princess carried Lincoln into the house and took him straight up to Lincoln's old room. Lynn Sr., Rita, and Pop-pop did see Nagi carry Lincoln in and were immediately up the stairs with the rest of their family asking them what happened. Lori was the one to fill them in on everything except what was discussed in Ronda.

Lincoln was laid on a king sized bed in a very spacious room by Nagi. Everyone filed in the room and surrounded the bed waiting for Lincoln to regain consciousness. Nagi looked around the room and it looked exactly as Lincoln had described to him a year ago, with the exception of the room being bigger, the king sized bed, and a bigger fancier TV, Nagi also saw the Ace Savey comics the orange polo shirts, and he even spotted Bunn-bunn right next to Lincoln on the bed. Then Nagi heard Lincoln start moaning, and grabbed a chair from behind the door and sat.

As Lincoln opened his eyes he saw that he was in a very familiar yet different place, he was back in his room. Suddenly he remembered what happened at the mall and bolted straight up, only to have Nagi push him back down.

"Easy there Bunny-boy your sisters and friends are all right here safe and sound thanks to you and Tasenshi." Nagi spoke before Lincoln could voice his now relieved worries.

"I'm so sorry Nagi I thought I was in control." Lincoln sat slowly up against the back board of the bed. Nagi just shook his head and smirked.

"You never had to apologize then you certainly don't have to now little Brother." Nagi ruffles his snowy-white hair. Lincoln gave a smile back, then turned his attention to his family and friends.

"So are you all really okay?" Lincoln's face changed to a face of concern when looking at his sisters and Ronnie-Anne. At least they felt that way now that they knew how he felt. Then Lily jump up and hugged Lincoln.

"Thank you Lincoln, you saved us when we need you badly. You're exactly as I had dreamed you'd be and more." Lily snuggled as close into Lincoln as she could. The other sisters and Ronnie-Anne knew just what Lily was really doing and they all thought the same thing. They all jumped on the bed and mauled Lincoln with hugs, and kisses started by Leni, though they weren't lip kisses.

"Girls please show some control your brother needs to recover." Lynn Sr. scolded his daughters, who all had their fill and gave Lincoln some space, only to have their mother swoop in and hold her baby boy.

"Oh my baby boy keeps getting hurt., but I'm so proud of you protecting your sisters." Rita sobbed out.

"Me too Son. You really showed your manly side today." Lynn Sr. walked up next to his wife ad ruffled is son's hair.

"You did the family proud my little Twin pal." Pop-pop spoke smiling so proud of his grandson. Lincoln smiled at the praise from his parents and grandfather.

"Well I was just doing my duty as a man." Lincoln smirked still being hug assaulted by his sisters and Ronnie-Anne. Nagi rose from his seat and looked to Mr and Mrs Loud and Pop-pop.

"Is it alright if I have a private word with you Mr. and Mrs. Loud, Mr Albert, it's important." Nag spoke in a calm and soothing tone, to which Lynn Sr. and his wife simply nodded a bit confused and Pop-pop was curious about what Nagi had to say.

"Sure would the dinning room be okay?" Lynn Sr. asked as he gestured for Nagi to head there first.

"Yes it should be okay." Nagi quickly turned to Lincoln, "Take it easy and have fun." Nagi then walked out with the elder members of the house following him.

"What was that all about?" Lincoln asked not fully comprehending Nagi's last words. At that moment Lucy got up and closed the door and locked it as the others still hugging him moved back to the edge of the bed, causing Lincoln to become even more curious. Alexander who was still in the room grabbed the chair Nagi was sitting in and sat in it.

"Brace yourself." Alexander whispered to Lincoln, who just shot him a confused look.

"What do-"

"So you're planning to marry the eleven of us huh?" Lori spoke cutting Lincoln off, and acting as appointed leader in this conversation. Lincoln froze looking at Lori moth agape, then scowled.

"Nagi's a dead man." Lincoln calmly spoke. Lincoln then looked over to Alexander. "How much did you blabber mouths tell them?" Lincoln asked a bit annoyed now. Alexander just shrugged not to concerned.

"Don't blame them Bro we wouldn't stop harassing them to tell use everything. But I mean come on Dude why didn't you tell us you had multiple yous in your head, and that your crushing hard on us." Luna jumped in both defending and attacking with her words. Lincoln stared at Luna figuring out what to say.

"Okay well first my alter egos are from the trauma that I went through at the Facility, and I am still not ready to talk about my time there, other than the whole time there I thought of all of you. Second I've always loved you all, so when I realized I was in love with you all it just felt natural." Lincoln looked down feeling unable to look anyone in the eyes. "For eight years the only thing that kept me alive was the thought of you all. You think it was easy to accept that I had fallen in love with my beautiful Sisters, and there was always Ronnie-Anne too. I didn't figure out my feelings until about a year ago when I found out I had alter personalities." Lincoln till looked down not daring to make eye contact with any of them. Leni walked over to Lincoln and sat at his side and gently lifted his head looking him in his blue eyes.

"Lincy, Nagi told us that you plan to marry us is that true?" Leni asked gentleness in her tone, hoping for a certain answer. Lincoln was mesmerized by Leni's light blue eyes, he never could lie to Leni when she looked at him with those captivating eyes.

"Yes I am. But I wanted to do it the right way and take you each on a date that made you feel how I see you." Lincoln spoke never looking away from Leni.

"What do you mean Linc?" Lynn asked not understanding what he meant. Lincoln reluctantly looked away from Leni to look at Lynn and her equally beautiful emerald like green eyes.

"I wanted to show each of you just how special you truly are, and how you make me feel when I'm around you all.

"Lori makes me feel like nothing can ever harm me because shes so strong and loves all of us."

"Leni has the kindest and most gentle heart capable of great compassion even for those that were once rude to her."

"Luna is so free spirited and open minded, and will listen to any of your problems, who just loves to rock."

"Luan can make anyone laugh no matter how bad a day they had, she's always thinking about making others smile."

"Lynn you have the determination to see what you want and go get it, you never quit just because it gets challenging."

"Lucy though she seems to have a bleak out look is really a sensitive caring person with a unique view of the world."

"Lana I love how you don't think twice about fixing things and your never afraid to get dirty with the guys."

"Lola though your Lana's twin your different you act so mature, and proper and your so graceful, you truly are the princess of my heart."

"Lisa though you were emotionally distant at times you did always think of our health and well-being cause you did care and love us, and I am so proud of the things you achieve when you set your mind to it."

"Lily you were such a cutie, and when ever any of us felt down you would crawl right over to us and we'd forget are problem." Lincoln rambled on being immersed in his thoughts of his siblings, looking to each of them as he spoke of them, when he looked over to Ronnie-Anne.

"And finally Ronnie-Anne you are my first love, you were who I always compared other girls too, and I could never be satisfied. You had your own unique way of expressing your emotions no different then my sisters, that's why I could be myself around you." Ronnie-Anne blushed as Lincoln said this for everyone to hear, in fact all the Louds were blushing as well, some even had tears in their eyes.

"That was so beautiful Little Buddy." Bobby said crying hearing all those wonderful things about his sister. Lincoln smiled at the knowledge that Bobby wasn't disgusted with his feelings for his ten sisters on top of Ronnie-Anne.

"Lincoln what if Bobby and I were still together, what would you have done then?" Lori asked needing to know if what Nagi said was true.. Lincoln's face momentarily became a bit dark and serious one as he looked into Lori's beautiful blue eyes.

"I wouldn't have done anything." Lincoln's voice was soft and almost full of regret and tears slowly falling down. "And that goes for any of you who have a boyfriend/girlfriend." The Loud Sisters, Ronnie-Anne, Bobby, and Clyde all were confused by Lincoln's response, except Leni. Leni sensed his pain took his hand in hers and with her other hand gently wiped away his tears.

"I totes get what you're really trying to say Lincy." Leni smiled her wondrous smile, and gently brought Lincoln's face to look at her. Lincoln gazed mesmerized into Leni's sapphire blue eyes, and felt much more at ease. "You wanted to keep your love a secret so that if any of us were in a happy relationship you could just let us continue to be happy even though you'd be suffering, your still that selfless guy we know and love Lincy." Lincoln looked at Leni amazed, his usually ditzy sister nailed what he was trying to say.

"Yes that was the plan Leni, and if any of you weren't seeing someone I was going to confess my love to you. Of course I was always going to confess to you Ronnie-Anne." Lincoln looked over to her looking into her beautiful hazel-brown eyes. Ronnie-Anne blushed. "I would never intentionally destroy your guy's happiness." Lincoln weakly smiled not even coming close to convincing anyone.

"But Nagi said-" Lana started.

"Nagi likes misleading people." Lincoln cut Lana off his tone a bit stern sounding. Again no one was buying Lincoln's words.

"Linc none of what your saying matches up with what we were told." Lynn asked with an edge to her tone. Lincoln looked at Lynn seeing the intensity in her blue-sky eyes, he felt she was desperate about something.

"Lynn I am just tired, I was just shot and had my secrets revealed without my permission. I don't really have my thoughts together." Lincoln fibbed.

"Dear brother that isn't true at all, you are exerting any of the symptoms indicating exhaustion, but you are showing signs of stress from holding back your own emotions." Lisa analyzed and shut Lincoln's excuse down.

"LINCOLN LOUD! You better stop hiding things from us! We don't care that your messed up, we don't care that your infatuated with Ronni-Anne and your ten sisters! We do care that your obviously still suffering! Now tell us what you really WANT!" Lola had had enough of Lincoln dancing around his own emotions and got right up in his face sitting on his legs. Lincoln blushed at how close Lola was to him and the fact that she was sitting on him made it blissful and torture.

"Lincoln with the exception of Luna dating Sam, the rest of us aren't in a relationship." Lucy spoke softly while brushing her older brothers hair, enjoying that his cowlick wouldn't go away when she brushed it down. Lincoln looked up to Lucy seeing her rare beautiful smile and her bang covered eyes that only she made work.

"Lincoln are you afraid so something?" Lil asked genuinely wanting to understand why Lincoln would confess to being in love with them and then try to avoid talking about it. "Do you think we'll stop loving you, cause that won't happen! We lost you once we won't lose you again!" Lily then jumped up and crawled to be behind Lincoln and wrapped her arms around his waist. Lincolns walls were falling down, but he knew this would happen.

"Geeze Lame-O you really were messed up by those fuckers, you can't even be open with your own sisters about your thoughts." Ronnie-Anne moved up to Lincoln, and Lola moved to his left side, so that Ronnie-Anne was were Lola was. "Lincoln I am going to be completely honest with you, when you were taken I lost the boy I loved and now that your back I won't hold back." With that Ronnie-Anne kissed Lincoln. It was a deep and passionate kiss, and Lincoln could tell that Ronnie-Anne was madly in love with him. After a minute of sweet kissing Ronnie-Anne slowly pulled away, both blushing and panting. "I don't care if I have to share you with your sisters or twenty other women, as long as you still have love for me. I'll follow you where ever you go from now on." Ronnie-Anne blushed even harder after her bold confession.

"Wow." was all Lori could say, while the others were stunned by Ronnie-Ann's confession, they never thought she would be so up front with her feelings.

"Now Lincoln you can be honest with yourself and us." Ronnie-Anne whispered to her love. Lincoln sighed, then smiled at her.

"I want to marry you and my sisters, but I don't want to forced my feelings on any of you. And I do want to get to know all of you all over again." Lincoln confessed finally.

"So now what's the plan from here Lincoln?" Alexander asked from his seat recording all of this on his phone to show everyone later back at home.

"Are you recording this Dude?" Luna asked noticing the phone.

"Yeah got to bring some entertainment back to Alexandria, Hahaha." Alexander chuckled still recording everything. Even Lincoln and Luna both flipping Alexander the bird.

"Okay so I do have an idea, so hear me out first." Lincoln looked to his sisters and Ronnie-Anne,, who acknowledged his request."So I will take two of you out on a date based on Lily's schedule, we will do two different things that I have planned throughout the day. But as for the younger four it won't be so much a date but more of a sibling outing." Lincoln proposed to the group, they were quietly assessing the proposition.

"But Lincoln, Ronnie-Anne had to share a day with Clyde." Leni pointed out.

"Why can't we go on an actual date with you Lincoln, I demand to know why I'm getting treated like second best, when I'm your princess!" Lola raised he voice. Lincoln thought for a moment figuring out the best solutions to each problem.

"Ummm actually Lincoln You and Ronnie-Anne can have that Sunday, I'll be on a date with Regina then. I hope that's okay?" Clyde spoke up actually giving Lincoln a ray of hope, and a curious question.

"When did this happen Clyde?" Lincoln asked rather amused and curious to hear how this all happened.

"Well it was right as we were leaving their house, when I went back for a moment." Clyde explained.

"Yeah you should've seen Reggie react to actually getting asked out. That's actually the reason Nagi and I were at the mall when things went down, we were picking up a dress for her big day." Alexander smirked watching Clyde's face become a noticeably red flushed color.

"Well I'm glad you asked her out Buddy, I was actually going to try to get you two together. Funny how that just works out." Lincoln Smiled happy forbidden his oldest friend.

"Really!?" Clyde and Alexander exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah, I didn't know if you still had a crush on Lori or not, so I was going to get you and Reggie together." Lincoln scratched the back of his head laughing nervous about his confession.

"Your just the modern day cupid aren't you Lincoln." Luan joked with her little brother, who chuckled at her half-ass joke. Luan then whispered into his ear, "Hope your a sharpshooter in bed too." Lincoln was stunned at Luan's sudden bold joke and hidden innuendo, and blushed so hard his nose started bleeding. Lori walked up to Luan and lightly smacked the back of her head also blushing.

"Here let me get that for you Lincoln." Lori then took a handkerchief out and wiped the blood away almost seductively from Lincoln's point of view.

"Ahem." Lana fake cleared her throat to get her brother's attention. "Well Big Bro why can't the four of us go on actual dates with you like the others?" Lana reiterated Lola's earlier outburst. Lincoln snapped out of his fantasy world and looked at his four younger siblings.

"I want to reestablish our sibling bond and from there IF you four want to proceed to have a romantic relationship then we'll talk, and the fact that your all still under age is a major legal problem." Lincoln explained.

"Oh and incest isn't?" Lisa countered.

"Or the Polygamy part?" Lily added.

"Touche." Lincoln said admitting his defeat.

"Besides as long as we're careful and avoid the more adult aspects, we should have no problems." Lola spoke her opinion. To which Lincoln thought about.

"Okay that's fine with me what do the rest of you all think?" Lincoln looked to the older women in the room.

"Well as long as we're all careful I don't see why not." Lori spoke her peace.

"I'm fine with it Lincy, I look forward to our date." Leni smiled still holding Lincoln's hand.

"I'm game Little Bro, I just hope Sam doesn't mind the competition for my heart." Luna said smiling and making her rocker hand sign.

"I can't wait to break out my more adult humor on you Lincoln, I will incest on it. Hahaha get it?" Luan punned.

"I'm game for anything Linc, if you can keep up that is." Lynn challenged.

"I have always been a fan of forbidden love, now I am in a forbidden love." Lucy commented in her usual monotone voice.

"Well I already said I don't care , so of course I'm all for this." Ronnie-Anne spoke still on Lincoln's lap.

"Well I'm glad you all figured it all out amongst yourselves." Nagi had entered the room undetected and startled everyone, except Lincoln and Alexander.

"Wait how'd you get in the door's locked?" Lola asked surprised. Nagi smile at the Louds.

"I'm a man of many talents and even more mysteries." Nagi joked, clearly avoiding giving an actual answer.

"Yeah though you telling them stuff like I'd brake any of their current existing relationships isn't a good talent, nor did it help Nagi." Lincoln looked sternly at Nagi.

"Well it at least got them to think didn't it." Nagi smiled mischievously at everyone. "But on a serious note I need to speak to the girls in private in Lori and Leni's room for a moment. Alexander would you do a last check on Lincoln, and Bobby, Clyde can you just chill with Lincoln for a bit?" Nagi asked everyone.

"Okay what do you need to ask us?" Lori asked curious as to why this man needed to ask them something in private.

"I'll tell you all in the other room. It is an important question." Nagi then walked out of the room heading to Lori and Leni's room.

"You girls should go see what he wants, he can be very pushy but he means well." Lincoln spoke on Nagi's behalf. At Lincoln's request the girls one by one went to the older siblings room, and Alexander walked over to Lincoln and closed the door. All the girls walked in and sat in their usual sibling meeting spots with Nagi staring out the window.

"Okay we're here, what did you want to ask us?" Lori asked speaking for everyone.

"I'll get right to the point. Now that you all have heard it straight from Lincoln, what are YOUR feelings for him and this whole situation?" Nagi then turned and looked at the girls.

"What do you mean?" Leni asked confused by his question.

"I just want to know how you each really feel about Lincoln being in love with each of you. This is a lot to process and I know people can get swept into the moment, so I just want you to give an honest answer, don't even think just speak your first thoughts on the matter." Nagi explained. Each of girls looked to each other then back to Nagi.

"Well I meant what I said to Lincoln, I don't want to be without him ever again, so I don't mind sharing him, even if it's with his own sisters." Ronnie-Anne spoke first.

"I want to get to know Lincoln and find out how this will turn out." Lily spoke next.

"We always loved our brother, we want to see how deep that love is." Lana and Lola spoke in unison.

"Lincoln's always sacrificed so much for us, and all he's asking for is our love, I can give him as much as he wants." Leni said without hesitation.

"I'm in this til the very end, I won't lose to anyone even my own sisters." Lynn raised her voice speaking.

"I am quite curious as to how this will end up , so I look forward to being part of this no matter how wrong others think it may be." Lisa spoke.

"When Lincoln was taken the only light I had in my dark world went with him, now that he's back my world is so much brighter. I will do what ever I must to keep that light." Lucy spoke in a monotone voice but still had the gothic drama feel to it.

"The way Lincoln makes my heart race when he laughs, I know what it is and I want to share that with him forever." Luan spoke seriously.

"Lincoln's got me feeling things I never thought I could feel, and it's not a bad thing. I want to see where these feelings will take me for good or for bad, as long as Lincoln's by my side I won't hesitate to find out Dude." Luna spoke from her heart. Nagi nodded at each of their answers and looked over to Lori.

"What about you Lori?" Nagi asked.

"I-I don't know, I mean I know my heart is always beating when I hear his voice, or by just being near him, but my mind says that I'm crazy! He's only been back for two days how can I be IN LOVE with him?" Tears flowed down her cheeks causing her sisters and Ronni-Anne to embrace her in a giant hug.

"You know that's a perfectly normal thought Lori, but I can tell you how you can get past it. Though it's not easy at first." Nagi said his face showing sympathy to Lori's dilemma.

"How?" Lori asked wanting her internal struggle to be over with.

"Simple it's the same advice Lincoln was given, and it's how I live my life too. Follow your heart, don't worry about what your brain says what does your heart tell you?" Nagi spoke the magic words that would lead to Lori''s freedom. "Now what does your heart tell you?" Nagi asked.

"I want to protect Lincoln from all the horrible things in this world, I want to make him happy, and be that person he can tell anything thats on his mind. I-I love Lincoln." As the last words escaped her lips Lori felt relieved at admitting her own feelings.

"Good now that I know how you all feel, let me give you some advice. Take it slow with Lincoln, get to know him again, there is no rush. He wants you all to fall in love with him naturally, so don't force it, okay?" Nagi spoke gently to all of them. They all nodded their acknowledgement, understanding what he was saying. "Good now I also suggest that you all let Lincoln readjust to being back, So I'd wait a week until you went on your scheduled dates." Nagi smiled at them.

"I think we can wait that long, right girls?" Lori spoke to everyone.

"Yeah." They all answered in unison.

"Okay then I'll go collect Alexander and head on home you all have a great night and remember, follow your heart not your brain when it comes to love." Nagi winked at them then headed out to retrieve Alexander and wish Lincoln a wonderful night. The girls all got up and again single filed out of the room back to Lincoln.

"Okay well we'll see you later Lincoln get some rest, thats an order." Nagi said as he left with Alexander. As the paste the girls in the hall they heard Nagi ask Alexander something. "Did you record it all?"

"I got it all on my phone." Alexander spoke in a mischievous tone.

"Great." Nagi chuckled.

As the girls came back in they noticed that the boys were all smiling. Lincoln turned his attention to the girls as soon as they all returned.

"So how was your talk with Nagi?" Lincoln asked not expecting an honest answer, but he still gave them a genuine smile that melted their hearts.

"He just wanted to know how we really felt about your confession to us." Lucy said nonchalantly and honestly. Lincoln caught off guard by this simply asked.

"What did you tell him?" Lincoln asked with mixed worry and curiosity.

Luan took a seat at his left side and took his hand in hers. "We told him that we want to see where this road will take us." Luna then kissed the back of his hand looking into his blue eyes with her emerald green ones.

"Really?" Lincoln asked a bit surprised that none of them had second thoughts about all this.

"Yes really Linc." Lynn said moving to his right side sitting opposite of Luna.

"Though we had to promise that we'd give you a week to get use to being home before you take us out on dates." Leni said pouting a bit at that.

"Well a week will go by fast, you'll see Leni, besides it gives me time to plan our dates." Lincoln spoke excitement in his voice.

"Well whatever you have planned we will look forward to it Twerp." Lori said playfully calling him by twerp. At that all the girls climbed on the bed trying to comfortably find a spot next to Lincoln, the bed suddenly got very crowded. Reading the moment Bobby and Clyde excused themselves from the room and headed to the basement to play games.

"Lincoln you okay with all this extra cushioning around you? Luan said as she pushed her rather large breasts into the back of his head smiling. Lincoln just smiled at her joke.

"I'm fine, I just hope the cushioning doesn't go flat from me putting some weight on them." Lincoln joked back making Luan laugh hard.

"Good come back, but you have nothing to worry about they're extremely soft yet still firm." Luan whispered into his ear. Lincoln chuckled at her continuous sexual banter.

"Okay you two, less flirting and more sleeping." Lori scolded from her spot, eyes closed. Everybody laughed at this before settling down. Silence fell on the Loud House as another eventful day comes to an end.

Meanwhile over at Nagi's house, in the living room the rest of the crew sat watching Lincoln's confession eating popcorn, when.

"Hey did you and Alexander pick up my dress like I asked?" Reggie looked over to the two men.

"Dang it!" They both exclaimed.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you all liked it though I do feel that it is a hot mess, so please e merciful in the comments, though I will always read them. Anyways I'm going to go get started on chapter 8, that's when the dating begins, along with the danger! Maybe... Lol ;)**


	8. Chapter 8: Week of R&R

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for it taking so long, but my personal life was just getting in the way. lol. The chapter seemed to also drag on so again sorry, but hop you enjoy it all the same.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Week of R&R

It was a bright beautiful morning, and the sunlight from the morning sun slowly crept into Lincoln's room. The light reached first the sleeping forms of Lana and Lola, the twins started fidgeting from the intruding light. Lana sat up and started rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, trying to remember where she was, suddenly remembering everything she looked to where Lincoln was last seen. Sighing a breath of relief Lana relaxed seeing that her big brother was right where she last left him, buried under all the loud Sisters and Ronnie-Anne. Lana looked over noticing that her twin was up as well, and she was slowly moving up to her brother trying not to wake everyone else.

"What are you doing!?" Lana whispered to her younger twin sister so as not to alert the other and wake them up. Lola looked aback to her twin and wore a sly smile.

"Come on there's nothing wrong with giving him a good morning, wake-up kiss." Lola turned back to her peacefully sleeping brother, and lend down to kiss his lips, when she felt someone grab her left arm.

"Don't think I'll make it that easy Lola." came Lynn's voice, as she rose from her spot on the bed. "If anyone get to kiss his lips this early in the morning it's me." Lynn then pulled Lola away and moved herself towards Lincoln's lips, only to have a hand push her puckered lips away.

"Dream on Little Dudet, your not getting this prize before me." Luna pushed Lynn back not paying attention to where she pushed her, as she focused on Lincoln's prized lips. Lynn was pushed over Luan falling off the bed and waking her comedian sister up. Luan groggily opened her eyes to the site of Luna about to kiss Lincoln, she immediately woke up and pulled out her buzzer and tapped her sister's hand with it surprising the rocker and causing her to fall back wards on the bed.

"Sorry to _shock_ you Sis but I'm the only one who can give Lincoln's lips a good _jolt_ awake, Hahaha get it?" Luan laughed turning her attention to her young lover, and instead being greeted by Lucy's stoic face. "GAH!" Luan jumped backwards startled, "Lucy! Don't do that!" Luan clutched her rapidly beating heart.

"*Sigh* I was sleeping here the whole time, you guys woke me up." Lucy explained while moving closer to Lincoln. "But now that I'm up, I wouldn't mind giving my White Knight a forbidden kiss to start the day." Mere inches away from Lincoln's lips Lucy suddenly feels a crushing pressure on top of her head preventing her from moving the last inches to her goal.

"Just what do you think you're doing so early in the morning?" Came the groggy and annoyed voice of the eldest Loud, death gripping Lucy's head.

"I was just going to give Lincoln a good morning kiss." Lucy answered in a monotone voice not letting on to the pain Lori's grip was inflicting. Hearing this Lori woke completely up and looked down from her spot at her sleeping brother, blushing deep red.

"You guy's are so impatient, you should all learn some self control." Lori chided her younger siblings still blushing.

"Hmmmmm. Lori what are you doing to Lincy?" Leni's voice called out as her sat up next to Lori rubbing sleep from her eyes. Lori hadn't noticed that after moving Lucy away, she had bent over awkwardly to give Lincoln a kiss, she could feel their noses lightly touch each other. Upon hearing Leni's voice Lori snapped out of her trance and sat straight up blushing even more out of embarrassment.

"Nothing Leni, just checking to make sure Lincoln was okay." Lori lied

"Okay." Even though Leni had gotten smarter over the years, thanks to Lisa's efforts, she returned to the same old oblivious Leni when just waking up. Leni then moved over to Lincoln still half asleep. "Well I want to give my Lincy a kiss good morning now that I'm up." Just as Leni got in range she felt a mall fist strike her right cheek. Reeling back from the shock now fully wake, Leni looked down in between Lincoln's legs where the youngest Loud began waking up. Lily had accidentally struck Leni while stretching herself awake.

"Oops sorry Leni." Lily looked over to Leni. "What's everyone doing?" Lily looked seeing that most f her older siblings were awake.

"Our elder siblings were fighting for the right to be first to kiss our dear brother's lips this morning." Lisa answered sitting up next to Lily. Lisa had been watching the whole scene in silence. "Which is a frivolous and futile thing, after all Lincoln would give us all a good morning kiss when he wakes up." Lisa explained trying to defuse the competitions for Lincoln's lips.

"That's not the same Lisa, we're all going to be in a romantic relationship with Lincoln." Lola spoke to her younger sibling.

"Well in that sense then Ronnie-Anne beat all of us ten years ago. Twice if my information is correct." Lisa rebutted Lola's comment.

"Dang it, that's right I completely forgot about those times." Lynn poke getting back up on the bed.

"Why does it matter who's first to kiss Lincoln, I'm sure if we ask him he'll give us all a good morning kiss." Lily interjected her opinion.

"Look Little Dudet it's something that you'll understand when you're older." Luna spoke in a way that Lily felt was her being treated as a child.

"I'm not a child Luna! Also I'm just as much Lincoln's bride as the rest of you!" Lily turned to face Lincoln and put both of her hands on Lincoln's face and pulled him to her. But just as she was about to make contact she was pulled back.

"Hey what was that for?" Lily asked looking up to see that Lana was the one who pulled her away. "Lana!? What's wrong?" Lily asked seeing Lana frowning. Lana moved in front of Lincoln but faced her siblings.

"You guys aren't thinking about Lincoln are you?" Lana calmly asked them. They all stopped and realized she was right. "I know we're all excited to be with Lincoln after so long and finding out he wants us to be his partners, but I know that he doesn't want us fighting over him like this. I also know that he wouldn't want us to do anything rash, like giving away any of our firsts." Lana looked at her three younger sisters when saying that last part.

"Lana's not wrong guys. We got caught up in our own thoughts and desires." Lucy sighed supporting her younger sister's words.

"Yeah I think we all had Lincoln on the brain." Lynn said looking down a bit ashamed.

Suddenly Lana felt an arm encircle around her waist and pull her into a firm yet soft chest. Lana looked up to see Lincoln as awake and smiling down at her.

"Thanks Lana, your not wrong at all, I mean I love that you all want to kiss me but I want it to be for the right reasons and your certain it's what you want." Lincoln sat up awkwardly since Ronnie-Anne was curled up holding Lincoln's left arm. "You all don't have to ever fight for my attention, I plan to give each of you equal yet special attention. I promise." Lincoln smiled to all of his sisters. Luan looked down at Lincoln and smiled.

"I don't think we're the only ones who want _attention_ , or rather _at attention_ seems to be the case. Tell me Linc you really that happy to see use or do you sleep with a roll of quarters?" Luan giggled pointing to Lincoln's now obvious erection, and all the girls looked and saw it. Lincoln looked down and let go of Lana blushing a little bit.

"What can I say IT'S got a mind of it's own." Lincoln tried playing it off as nothing.

"Worry not Dear Sibling it's a natural phenomenon among men to become erect in the early hours of the day." Lisa spoke looking away with a slight blush on her face.

"Ya but it's so huge!" Leni commented smiling while openly gazed at her brother's erection.

"Guys Lily doesn't need to hear all this!" Lori scolded, but couldn't look away herself.

"So that's what was poking me last night, I thought there was something in Lincoln's pockets." Lily spoke not really affected by what Lori said. "I learned about male erections in school, but I've never seen one before."

"And you won't until your much older." Lincoln said to Lily while grabbing his pillow and covering his erection still blushing. As he did that he woke up the last sleeping person, and she wasn't a morning person.

"What the hell guys, keep it down!" Ronnie-Anne sat up next to Lincoln with a look that could rival Nagi's glare. "What's so important that you all have to make so much noise?"

"We were fighting to see who _wood_ get to kiss Lincoln, then we saw his _Lincoln Log_." Luan smirked watching Lincoln blush redder Ronnie-Anne didn't get the puns in Luan's sentence, and looked at Lincoln seeing a pillow across his lap. Then it all clicked in her mind.

"Let me see!" Ronnie-Anne wide awake now moved to take the pillow from Lincoln.

"Ronnie-Anne stop it's embarrassing." Lincoln said fighting to keep he pillow in his lap.

'From what I saw Bro you got nothin to be embarrassed about. In fact you must have been popular with the ladies.' Lynn spoke encouraging him.

"Actually I've never been with a woman." Lincoln said, and everyone stopped and stared at him, even Ronnie-Ann stopped pulling the pillow.

"You mean that you're still a virgin Lincoln?" Lori asked not believing it for a second.

"Yeah that's what I'm saying, I mean I'm told that I had women flirting with me but I never noticed." Lincoln answered blushing more at his honest reply. The room went silent for a moment, each of the girls processing this new information. Lincoln not feeling comfortable with the silence went to get up off the bed. "Well I'm going to go take a shower." This snapped everyone out of their own little world.

"Wait you still need to choose who gets the first morning kiss!" Lola exclaimed. Lincoln looked at all the girls a moment and thought.

"Okay then Lana gets the first kiss good morning, cause she was being thoughtful." Lincoln said looking at Lana, as she blushed. Lincoln then turned to Lana and leaned toward her. "And because you were so thoughtful I'll let you choose where you want your kiss, my favorite Mechanic." Lincoln stopped mere inches from a now deep red blushing Lana.

"Um, uh here." Lana moves shyly pointed to the corner of her lips, so that it was still an innocent kiss, but Lincoln's lips still slightly touched hers. Lincoln smiled at Lana's chaste choice and kissed where Lana indicated making her blush even more. After 30 seconds Lincoln pulled away and looked over to Ronnie-Anne.

"Next Ronnie-Anne." As soon as those words left his lips Ronnie-Anne crawled over to her love and lounged at him putting her arms around is neck bringing him close to her for a full unabashed lip on lip lovers kiss. After another 30 seconds Lincoln pulled back and looked at Ronnie-Anne. "Wow, now that takes me back." Lincoln smirked at his hispanic love, and she smiled right back.

""Hey Lincy can we still get morning kisses?" Leni asked pouting at the scene before he. Lincoln chuckled and addressed all of the remainder women in the room.

"I would never forget to give the rest of you your morning kisses, but they're only going to be on your foreheads." Lincoln smirked at the rest, as they groaned.

"What that's bogus Bro, how come?" Luna spoke up. Lincoln smiled at the rocker girl.

"It's a punishment for fighting over the right to kiss me." Lincoln still smiled at Luna's agape mouth. "Though if you had just woke me up I would've let you each choose how and where I kissed you."

"Hahaha you're giving us quite the _**lip-lock down**_ get it?" Luan joked "But seriously our foreheads, that sucks?" Luan then pouted playfully. Lincoln responded by playfully sticking his tongue out at the sexy comedian. "Careful Lincoln or I'll take that tongue as an invitation." Luan seductively responded making Lincoln retract his tongue lightly. Luan then moved toward Lincoln and, like Ronnie-Anne had, put her arms around his neck but instead of going for his lips, she offered her forehead. Snapping out of his trance Lincoln realized that Luan was waiting for her kiss, so he leaned down and gave her her kiss. Luan looked up at her brother and smiled, and then pulled away to let the next sister get their morning kiss.

"Okay my turn." Lynn stepped up to Lincoln turning him to face her, blushing. Lincoln saw this and thought of something, he quickly wrapped his arms around Lynn's waist and pulled her to him. Lynn could only blush redder and get lost in her soul-mate's blue eyes. Lincoln leaned down and pecked her forehead with his lips this made Lynn whisper. "Next time I'll get those lips Linc." Lincoln smiled at her declaration, to which he whispered back.

"I look forward to it Lynn, but play fair okay." Lincoln pulled away and unwrapped his arm from a smiling, blushing Lynn. Lola saw her opportunity and jumped from the bed to Lincoln, who's reflexes allowed him to catch her just how she wanted, with one hand under her butt, so that she could wrap her arms and legs around her future husband.

"Now Lincy you should know that a princess never begs her prince for a kiss." Lola looked into Lincoln's eyes fluttering her eye lashes seductively, everyone else rolling their eyes at her.

"My apologies Princess, It's never my intention to make you beg for anything if I can give you." Lincoln smiled and kissed Lola's forehead.

"Now me Lincy." Leni moved up to Lincoln happily ready for her kiss, even though it was only on the forehead. Lincoln turned to her smiled and kissed her. "I'm satisfied with any form of affection you give us Lincy, but we have ten years to catch up on." Leni then hugs him tightly, and he returns the hug.

"I know Leni, I promise we will catch up on everything." Lincoln spoke as he released Leni and turned to Luna. "You cool with an innocent forehead kiss Rocker Gal?" Lincoln asked smirking at the musician. To this Luna just smirked back and walked up to her little brother, grabbed him and spun him and dipped him looking him in the eyes.

"I'm always cool for your love Bro." Luna then lifted Lincoln up and patiently waited for her kiss. Lincoln leaned down and gave her her kiss. As he pulled away Luna tip-toed to whisper in Lincoln's ear , "I hope you have room in your heart for my girl Sam in your little harem." When Luna pulled back she could see the dark red blush on his face. Lincoln leaned down to now whisper into Luna's ear.

"We'll see how she feels after we tell her about us, and my 'Little Harem." To this Luna could only giggle, but deep down she really hoped it would all go the way she wants. Lincoln looks over Luna's shoulder to Lucy. Sensing it was her turn Lucy uncharacteristically blushed and crawled on the bed over to her big brother.

"It's my turn now right?" Lucy spoke in her monotone voice, but Lincoln could detect a gleeful note in her voice. Lucy then brushed her bangs out of her face and looked up to Lincoln. All the Loud Sisters and even Ronnie-Anne gasped at Lucy showing her entire face, And Lynn was the first to notice the most alluring thing about Lucy.

"Hey guys Lucy's got two different colored eyes!" Lynn exclaimed pointing to her roommate.

"It's called heterochromia, hetero meaning different, and chromia meaning color." Lisa informed everyone as they all suddenly crowded around Lucy. They all saw that her left eye was a beautiful green, and her right was blue. As everyone stared at Lucy Lincoln walked to the other side of his bed and picked Lucy up and turned her to him.

"Sorry guys but seeing these beautiful eyes are reserved for myself." Lincoln then gave Lucy her kiss. Lincoln then whispered in Lucy's ear, "I hope that's okay with you Luce?" to which she nodded her approval moving her bangs back over her eyes, all while smiling.

"I must say It seems that Lincoln and Lucy show our family's more exotic genetic traits, with the white hair and the heterochromia." Lisa said starting to go into her scientist mode, when Lincoln grabbed her startling her out of her thoughts.

"Well I think we all got an exotic trait from our parents, my little Genius." Lincoln kissed Lisa's forehead, and Lisa blushed. Usually being one to never really show affection of this level to her family, Lisa felt very happy to receive a kiss from her older brother. Lincoln then placed the young genius down and looked to Lily. "Your turn Lil." Lincoln held his hands out to Lilly and she quickly got up and jumped into his arms.

"Finaaaalllllllyyyyy!,I hate waiting." Lily smiled and giggled in Lincoln's arms. "Now can I have my kiss Lincy?" Lily asked while using sad puppy dog eyes, that made Lincoln laugh.

"Of course you get your kiss, and anything else that you want, I plan to spoil you and the others lots." Lincoln lens in to whisper, "But I'll spoil you a little bit more." Lincoln and Lily both giggle, then Lincoln gives his baby sister a kiss on her forehead. After the kiss Lincoln looks to the last person yet to receive their good morning kiss, Lori. Lori seemed anxious to Lincoln. "Lori? Are you okay?" Lori looked to her handsome brother and sighed, she knew she had to be honest with him.

"Well it's just that watching you flirt with our sisters and Ronnie-Anne, I'm getting jealous. And I know I shouldn't since we plan to all share you, but I can't help it." Lori breathed out in one go. Lincoln quickly went over to Lori and took her hands in his and looked her in the eyes.

"Lori it's okay to feel that way, I mean come on, how many people have ever been in this particular situation?" Lincoln tried to make Lori smile with that last comment, she did. "Lori, Everyone, I know this is going to be hard and it's probably asking a lot, but we need to have patients while we figure this relationship dynamic out." Lincoln looked to everyone then back to Lori. "So please tell me or each other how your feeling rather than bottling it up, I want all of us to be happy." Lori's anxiety was washed away as Lincoln tried his best to comfort her.

"Thank you Lincoln, I feel much better knowing that. Now that I think about it I'm probably feeling jealous because I was last to get her morning kiss. Geeze I'm 28 but I'm still acting like an immature child." Lori felt embarrassed at the realization of her petty jealousy.

"That's fine Lori we all feel that way too." Lucy spoke up, reassuring her eldest sister. Lori smiled seeing all of the other members of Lincoln's harem nod in agreement.

"Thanks guys." Lori smiled touched by her younger siblings, and Ronnie-Anne's support.

"Now if there are no more interruptions." Lincoln said as he leaned down and kissed Lori on the forehead. "Now that everyone had received their morning kiss, I'm going to go take that shower." And with that Lincoln grabbed a towel and walked out of his room to the bathroom.

"Why didn't he just use the one in his room?" Leni asked aloud.

The rest of the morning was quiet as everyone else in the house were slowly waking up one by one for breakfast. Lynn Sr. asked what his son's plans for the day were, to which Lincoln said spending time with his sisters and Ronnie-Anne, as Clyde said he needed to go home right after breakfast, and Bobby had to get back to work as well. After breakfast Lincoln went outside with everyone to play. He first played hide-and-seek with Lily, Lisa, Lana, and Leni. Then he read and wrote poems, music lyrics and jokes with Lucy, Luna, and Luan. Then he went jogging around the block with Lori, Ronnie-Anne, and Lynn. Finally he helped Lola practice her new talent for her state pageantry. When all that was done it was 1 pm and Rita mad everyone their favorite type of sandwich for lunch. As they were all finishing eating Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Ronnie-Anne, Lucy, Lana, and Lola's phone all rang from being called or txt. Lincoln raised an eyebrow at this.

"Is something wrong you guys?" Lincoln asked getting everyones attention.

"Well some of my friends wanted to come over but I was going to tell them I'm busy hanging with the family." Lori answered.

"Same here." Leni said.

"Ditto, the band wanted to jam in the garage." Luna added.

"My friends wanted to run some yolks by me and see if I rack up." Luan joked with egg puns.

"The girls wanted to come practice our M.M.A techniques." Lynn spoke nonchalantly.

"Some of my friends wanted to go to an arcade to play games." Ronnie-Anne said bored at the idea.

"Haiku wants to talk about the newest vampire novel that just came out." Lucy answered.

"The guys wanted to come over and help me finish tripping out Vanzilla." Lana exclaimed.

"Some of my ex-pageant rivals wanted to practice their routines, for the group talent." Lola commented

"Darcy wanted to come over and help me with some of my projects, and to gossip about the latest news at school." Lisa explained.

"Well the house is going to get packed real quick." Lincoln chuckled at the thought.

"Lincoln we aren't going to hang out with our friends, we're spending time with you." Lori said speaking for everyone as they nodded in agreement. Lincoln blinked confused at the statement.

"You can still hang out with your friends and spend time with me." Lincoln offered.

"How would that work Lincoln? You'd spend time with me and Leni and our friends and be bored with all the gossip." Lori spoke answering her brother's question.

"Truth is Bro I'm having problem's with this new song I'm writing and I wanted to have it finished before me and the band practice it." Luna said scratching her head.

"You might not like some of the dark humor me and my group come up with." Luan said in a serious tone.

"Me and the girls are going to be getting rough with our M.M.A training, we're still competitive and I don't want you getting hurt." Lynn interjected her reason.

"I already told you I don't plan to leave your side anytime soon." Ronnie-Anne flat out said, "Plus arcade games are a bit boring."

"And I know you were never into vampires and other supernatural things, with the exception of ghosts." Lucy spoke in her monotone voice.

"I don't think you know much mechanics to be much help, plus it's just a side project for fun." Lana shrugged answering.

"My pageant posse would only bore you with all our meaningless gossip." Lola said nonchalantly.

"Yes and my experiments all were more or less just a means of finding you, but your home so I can scrap those projects, in addition gossip has never been my preferred subject.

"And all of my friends are away on family vacations." Lily added last a bit sadly.

"Okay enough of the nonsense you guys, I insist call your friends over I can still spend time with you while you hangout." Lincoln spoke. Each of the girls looked to each other unsure of what to do. "Guys txt, call, do hat you do and invite your friends over." Lincoln spoke more insistently and waved his hand gesturing for them to hurry up. Finally Lori sighed signalling her surrender.

"Okay, okay Lincoln you win." Lori then put her phone to her ear. "Hey Carol yeah so change of plan you and the other girls can definitely come hang out at my place. No I'm sure it's no problem, okay see you all soon, bye." Lori then hung up and looked to Lincoln. "Happy now?" Lincoln smirked then looked to the others waiting for them to follow suit. Each of them did as Lori did and called and txted for their friends to come over.

"Okay now lets go outside and do something fun." Lincoln then got up from the table and they all headed to the front door. When Lincoln opened the door there stood Nagi. Nagi suddenly fell forward, Lincoln quickly caught him. Upon close inspection Everyone saw that Nagi was in bad shape, his clothes were singed, he had scratches and bruises on is hands and face.

"What happened to him!?" Leni asked concern n her voice.

"Was it those people from the restaurant?" Lynn asked fear in her voice. Lincoln looked very closely at the wounds on Nagi, recognizing them he smiled.

"Soooo what did you do to piss Reggie off this time?" Lincoln asked his friend and brother. Nagi opened his eyes.

"Alexander and I forgot to pick up her dress yesterday, and of course she went ape-shit on us." Nagi hopped back onto his feet like nothing was wrong and turned to face Lincoln and the girls. "But I'm here to drop off some of your things from the Island." Nagi then stepped to the side and gestured to the small mountain of luggage that was in front of the front porch. Lincoln looked excited to see three particular things among his belongings, and ran to them. The first thing that the girls saw Lincoln grab was a small slender case about a foot and a-half long.

"What's in the case Linc?" Luna asked curiosity getting to her.

"It's something for work. Here let me show ya." Lincoln opened the case to reveal a beautifully crafted rapier.

"Whoa Bro that's a pretty cool looking sword." Luna said not knowing exactly what to say about the weapon.

"Actually Luna that is a rapier, it was made in the 1500's as a Spanish espada ropera, or a dress sword, used for cutting and thrusting." Lisa informed her rocker sibling.

"Yeah exactly, nice dress sword." Luna forced a smile. Lincoln chuckled.

"It's okay Luna you don't have to like Rapitwuor." Lincoln closed the case up and placed it on one of the carriers.

"You gave it a name Bro?" Luna asked raising an eyebrow. Lincoln rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed by the question.

"Well see I was told that I had to give it a name when I helped, Nagi's older sister Ripley, make it from scratch." Lincoln explained.

"All I can say is that there is a reason for that." Nagi interjects.

"Which is what again?" Lincoln asked not knowing the answer.

"All shall be revealed in time Little Brother." Nagi said in a mocking ominous tone and with mocking ominous hand gestures. Suddenly there was a thump, then another, then a rapid thump after thump., all coming from one of the animal carriers. This caught everyones attention, especially Lana.

"Lincoln what's in the animal carriers?" Lana asked excitedly.

"Okay I'll show you, but first I need you to back up a bit and most importantly don't make loud sounds or any sudden movements." Lincoln warned waiting for everyone to back up and acknowledge his request, and once they did just that Lincoln moved to open the door of the cage. Lincoln took a few steps back and crouched in front of the open carrier. "Come on Ester, it's okay you can come out there are some important people I want you to meet, and who want to meet you." Lincoln spoke in a calm soothing voice trying to coax what ever was in the carrier out. Lana carefully moved next to Lincoln and held out a handful of gummy bears.

"Hey there it's okay I won't hurt you, here I have some gummy bears if you want some." Lana then ate one to show that it was okay to eat. Everyone waited as they hurt small thumps heading to the open door. Then a blur of black and white made a dash to Lincoln, who was ready for to receive it.

"Hey hey it's okay Ester your okay." Lincoln then turned slowly to face the rest of the girls. They all saw in Lincoln's arms was a black and white hare, being the animal expert Lana noticed there was something unusual about this hare, in fact all the girl saw he same thing that Lana did.

"Hey Lincoln that's a hare right?" Lana asked double checking in case she missed something. Lincoln looked up from his pet and looked at Lana confused by the question.

"Technically yes and no." Lincoln answered.

"Dear brother I think what Lana is trying to say is that that can't be a normal hare, it's the size of a fully grown basset hound." Lisa exclaimed raising her voice at the last statement. Lincoln took a moment to process what Lisa said, then the light bulb lit up.

"Oooooh okay now I see your guys concern. See Ester is a rare species found on Nagi's home island." Lincoln explained. "She's actually not a hare, she's a Giant Jackchilla,"

"What's a Giant Jackchilla?" Lisa asked

"It's a cross breed between a Antelope Jackrabbit hare, and a Giant Chinchilla rabbit." Nagi interjected an explanation. "Also Ester still has a bit more growing." Nagi added

""How can a crossbreed like this exist?!" Lisa asked raising her voice again, causing the animal in question to nudge into Lincoln, scared.

"Aw Lisa your scaring the poor thing." Lana said moving toward the hybrid Leporidae.

"Sorry" Lisa spoke.

"Hey here you can have one." Lana offer one of her gummy bears. The leporidea sniffed at the hand with gummy bears then looked up to Lincoln waiting for an okay.

"It's okay Ester you can have one." Lincoln smiled giving his permission. The jackchilla then moved and quickly grabbed a red gummy bear, then after finishing it the animal jumped on to Lana knocking her over. The animal then sniffed Lana's ace tickling her with it's whiskers. "Hahahaa that tickles!" Lana said giggling. The jackchilla jumped off Lana and went to Lincoln's side and lay down waiting for her master to pet her, which he did.

"She Likes ya Lana, and seems okay with rest of ya too" Lincoln said petting his unusual rabbit/hare. Everyone else moved closer to pet the jackchilla. "Now I just hope my next pet will be as behaved." Lincoln looked back to the other carrier.

"You have another pet Lincy?" Lily asked excited just like Lana.

"Yeah, but she's not much of a social type." Lincoln sighed.

"Why's that Linc?" Lynn asked.

"Her personality." Lincoln sighed again. "She does what she wants, rarely listens to me, and she's always getting into trouble when I'm not looking." Lincoln looked annoyed, but the smiled. 'But I'm glad I decided to take her." Lincoln stood up moving Ester and walked over to the other animal carrier. Lincoln opened the carrier door, nothing came out.

"Where is it Lincoln? Is it being shy too?" Lana asked getting closer to the opened door. As Lana got closer Lincoln immediately grabbed Lana out of the way just as a silver blur rushed at her.

"Nice try Kyubii." Lincoln smiled at the beast that jumped from the carrier. Lana saw the creature and instantly fell in love with it. The beast was a silver furred fox with black tip tail and ears, it was also the size of a German Shepard/Border collie mixed dog. The fox was sitting looking up at Lincoln with an aura of innocence, this made Lincoln's smile grow. "Don't play innocent with me little girl, come meet some important people." Lincoln put Lana down and walked back over to his first pet and sat back down. The moment he sat the silver fox curled up on his lap feigning to be asleep, the jackchilla laid next to Lincoln completely at peace.

"Wow Lincoln they're beautiful!" Lana exclaimed moving to kneel in front of her brother looking at both creatures. "Just where did you get them?"

"Nagi's home island actually, it as a lot of unique creatures there. I found Ester and I was given Kyubii by Nagi." Lincoln answered while stroking Ester and Kyubii's fur.

"Yeah and trust me it was not easy convincing Enferna to part with one of her pups." Nagi said, his body slumping slightly at the tiring hoops he went through to get Kyubii for Lincoln. "But it was worth it." Nagi smiled at the end.

"Who's Enferna?" Lana asked.

"That would be Kyubii's mother, and my father's partner. And I say partner because you don't call my father's three partners 'pets,' they will get offended, they are that intelligent." Nagi explained more then necessary.

"Oh, that's cool, it sound like a animal paradise where you're from." Lori spoke.

"Nope, back home it's survival of the fittest." Nagi casually says while everyone looks at him with curiosity at his statement. "Anyway, I best be going got to go get shit done before the day is wasted." With that Nagi turned to the direction of his place and left.

"See ya Nagi." Lincoln turned his head to look at Nagi walking away, to which Nagi waved a good bye as he walked away.

"You know Lincoln I'll just say it, cause we're all thinking it, but who exactly IS Nagi!?" Lynn exclaimed. All the girls nodded in agreement.

"That's a difficult question to answer Lynn. Nagi was raised on an island, where things are done differently then here." Lincoln answered not really knowing how to answer the question.

"Well glad that **_NAGI_ ng** questions answered, now I'll be **_NAGI_ ed** to know more. Hahaha, get it?" Luan joked. Everyone groaned but Lincoln laughed.

"Good one Luan." Lincoln complimented her making her smile and slightly blush.

"Thanks Lincoln, but I'm still clearly rusty." Luan answered modestly.

"Why is that Luan?" Lincoln asked recalling that he had heard that before.

"Well Bro we were just so busy with our studies and trying to find you, we didn't have the same kind of time to do our own things, not that we gave them up." Luna spoke. Lincoln frowned slightly at the part where his loved one put their dreams on hold for him, though he was deep down happy to hear that finding him was much more important to them.

"Then I'll say this now." Lincoln spoke standing up causing Kyubii to jump off his lap and sit up next to him, and Ester to do the same. "I'm going to help you all get back to doing what you loved to do." Lincoln stood gazing at his sisters and Ronnie-Anne, with unwavering determination.

"Linc it's okay, it's all part of growing up." Lori said trying to calm her brother down.

"My mind is made up Lori. And Luna said you didn't give your dreams up you just had less time for them because of me, well I'm back and you'll all have more time again. I want you all to reach your dreams." Lincoln spoke lighting a spark in some of his sisters.

"But Lincy our dream was to have you back in our lives." Leni spoke walking over to Lincoln and hugging him tightly, and each sister and Ronnie-Anne followed suit. Lincoln's heart melted, and he blushed at the sweet also cornie words Leni spoke.

"Well now that your greatest wish has come true, you can all pursue a new dream, or rather your old ones for the older ones." Lincoln stated unwavering in his decision. Before anyone could respond there was a loud honking sound coming up the street. Lori instantly recognized the vehicle, it was her friends.

The vehicle stopped and out popped four somewhat familiar faces to Lincoln. Lori squealed and ran to the four new comers. "Girls it has literally been ages! How have you four been?" Lori hugged each of the mystery women and they returned the hug.

" _ **Who are they?**_ " came a calm, collected version of Lincoln's voice in his head, Lincoln ignored the voice. Lincoln looked each of these ladies over carefully to sate the voices in his head. The first woman Lincoln analyzed, was as tall as Lori, had long brown hair tied up in a ponytail, with red earrings, she was fair skinned, had dim blue eyes, and her outfit was lavender and white blouse that was tight on her C-cup breasts, with a black short dress underneath, and finally she wore long knee socks the same design as her blouse with boots.

" _Hmmm. She's dressed casually._ " Lincoln voiced in his mind. He then looked to the person next to her, sh was a slim red head with white earrings, he wore a short sleeved green and blue top with a light blue jacket, her bottoms were skinny jeans that conformed to her nice tight round ass, _"Though not as nice and tight as Lori's"_ Lincoln thought to himself as he continued to observe the lady, she also had a black bracelet on each wrist, and wore brown sandals.

" _She obviously jogs a bit."_ Lincoln thought to himself. Again he moved his focus to the next woman. The third one had long black hair that reached her ass, there was a teal headband in her hair and she had yellow earrings, a teal sweater around her shoulders on the white polo shirt complimented by her shorts with two yellow buttons, and teal slip-on shoes. Lincoln took notice that she also had great legs.

" _ **Since when did you become a leg man?**_ " Came a loud, playful version of Lincoln's voice in his head. Lincoln again ignore the voice and moved his focus on to the last woman. Lincoln was amazed, if it wasn't for the fact that Lori was standing right in front of them, Lincoln would have thought this last woman _**was**_ Lori. The woman had medium blonde hair, a brown headband in her hair, black earrings, she wore a brown shirt with white checkers that showed off the size of her breasts, a brown skirt that was not hiding the perfect curves of her hips, and brown sock that rose up high on her legs, and finally her brown shoes.

"Wow if I didn't know any better I'd think Lori had a clone or a twin." Lincoln thought moving his attention to Lori. Lori had changed into a blue blouse with a white t-shirt underneath, a pair of tight jeans. As Lincoln scanned Lori's body, he noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra, he knew because he could see her nipples against her blouse, he also so that Lori's pants showed off all of her lower curves. Lincoln was blushing from all the naughty thoughts racing through his head, Luan noticed this and followed his gaze then smiled mischievously. She then walked up to Lincoln and whispered in his ear.

"Stare any more intensely and you Lincoln _**log**_ will be pitching a noticeable tent. Hahaha, get it?" Luan moved to look at Lincoln's face. Lincoln snapped out of his trance, but blushed so much his nose started bleeding profusely. The moment that happened Leni saw and became concerned.

"Oh no Lincy your bleeding are you okay?" Leni exclaimed loud enough to get Lori's attention, and once she saw the blood she ran over to Lincoln immediately, pushing Leni and the others away so she could see what was wrong.

"Lincoln are you okay?" Lori about raised her hand to his face when he took her hand gently and held it a moment.

"Yes Lori I just really like your choice of wardrobe." Lincoln smiled at her. "I'll just go take care of this real fast." And before Lori could process what he said, he was walking into the house, his pets following after him. As Lincoln entered the house Lori realized what his compliment really meant and blushed, though not as had as Lincoln, all the Loud siblings and Ronnie-Annie giggled at her reaction.

"So Lori who's the hunk that just went into your house?"

"Is he your boy-toy?"

"Is he single, maybe a brother?"

"Even though he was bleeding, he was still a very sexy hunk."

Lori had been in such a daze from the realization that she turned her brother on with what she thought was a basic outfit, she hadn't noticed that her friends walked up behind her. She quickly turned to face them and saw they all had huge smiles. The Lori look-a-like stepped toward Lori.

"Lori you just have to dish, tell us everything!" she exclaimed excitedly. Lori was stuck, she couldn't tell them that the 'hunk' was her long lost brother and that he has returned to marry her and 10 others.

"It's complicated girls, but I can say he is taken." Lori managed to think up to say to her friends.

"Oh you're soooo lucky Lori." This time the red haired woman spoke to Lori. Lori thought up an excuse to change the subject.

"Well anyway Carol you said it was important that we hang out, something happen?" Lori asked remembering their earlier talk on the phone.

"Nice change of subject Lori, but yes. It's about Dana's fiance." The look-a-like answered.

" _ **EX**_ fiance!" Spoke the brunette in a bitter, hateful tone.

"What ex!? What happened?" Lori asked her friend.

"I don't want to talk about it, lets talk about that handsome man in your house. How long have you been seeing him?" The brunette asked trying to deflect the attention back on Lori.

"Now Dana as much as we all want to know who the mystery man is, you need to talk to us about what happened." The red haired woman spoke putting an end to the brunette's lame deflecting attempts.

"Becky's right Dana you came home two nights ago crying your eyes out." The black haired woman now speaking up.

"Okay fine Beatrix, Becky, Carol, and Lori, I'll tell you what happened. Luis cheated on me with another woman!" Dana spoke as tears began to fall from her face.

"That rat bastard! Don't worry Dana we'll help you get over that ass-hole!" Lori then led her friends inside the house. As they were heading up stairs Lincoln saw his eldest sister. Lori turned quickly to Lincoln. "I'm sorry I have an emergency right now." Lincoln held up his hand.

"It's okay Lori go take care of your friends." Lincoln smiled at Lori a genuine smile. Lori smiled back at him and very quickly kissed him on his lips, catching him off guard.

"Thank you. I will make it up to you, promise." Lori very reluctantly went up stairs after her friends. After Lincoln knew she was in her room Lincoln went back out side with his pets following him.

As he entered outside he saw that the rest of his siblings and Ronnie-Anne, he also saw a nice looking hearse pull up, though Lincoln was weary of the vehicle. Once the hearse was parked, out came a beautiful vampire cosplayer. She had long black hair that covered her right eye, she wore red lipstick and eye liner, she wore a black dress. Lincoln noticed Lucy walk up to the beautiful cosplayer, just as he had already deduced. Lincoln made his way back to his stuff, when he heard Lucy and her friend's conversation.

"Hey Lucy, you ready for our horror movie marathon?" The cosplayer spoke in an even dreamy voice.

"Hey Haiku." Lucy asked in her usual monotone. "Yea I sure am, though we will be having a gust join us, if that's alright?" Lucy asked.

"Sure as long as they appreciate horror movies." The vampire cosplayer commented. Lucy turned to Lincoln and gave him a thumbs up, to which he gave them back. The two Goths went inside to the basement livingroom to watch their movies. As they were making their way inside Haiku whispered to Lucy.

"Who's the man going through the boxes?"

"I'll tell you later." Lucy whispered back. Lincoln smirked at Lucy's lack of answer, and went back to looking through his things.

Not even 5 minutes another vehicle pulled up, this time it was a Lamborghini with two people in the vehicle. The first person to step out was a woman with black hair and purple streaks gelled up in style, they wore light pink eye-shadow, dark purple lipstick, a medium length aubergine jacket, underneath the jacket was a mini t-shirt with stripes, the shirt showed off her midriff, under that was a pink skirt with checkers on it, and finally white boots.

The second person was also a woman. She medium length blonde hair with a teal streak, she has two nice looking piercings, she also had four fake eyelashes, she wore a light blue leather jacket with a skull patch underneath was a white shirt with a symbol on it, she had on burgundy ripped jeans, and to finish it off were the same kind of dark purple as Luna's.

"Oy Luna Love, how yous doin?" The blonde asked running over to Luna and hugging her.

"Hey ya Luna,. You been rockin lately?" The Black haired teal streaked asked Luna, while walking up to her ad the blonde.

As Lincoln glimpsed at Luna he felt a twinge of jealousy and possessiveness, which he quickly shook away and went back to sorting his stuff. Luna however did notice Lincoln's momentary gaze, and knew she needed to think of a plan to get Sam in his harem.

"I'm doing good guys, in fact I may have more time for my music." Luna smiled happily at that prospect, as were her friends.

"That's great Luna! Come on lets go practice now!" The blonde exclaimed excitedly.

"Give me one sec, Sam, Tabby, I got to talk to someone first." Luna then turned and walked back to Lincoln. "Lincoln are you sure you're okay with us hanging out with our friends?" Luna looked deep in his eyes for a n answer.

"Luna it's fine, I plan to join you later after I get my stuff in order." Lincoln smiled at Luna, the added, "Though I won't lie I might be getting a bit jealous of Sam being all over you." Lincoln scratched the back of his neck. Luna smirked at him.

"I knew it." Luna then shocked Lincoln, she kissed him on the lips just like Lori but a bit longer. All the siblings and Ronnie-Anne saw and they were a bit jealous, even Sam and Tabby saw. Luna then ran over to her friends.

"Wow Luna who's that?" Sam asked curious, not a bit jealous.

""Yeah he looks so familiar." Tabby added.

"I'll tell you in the garage." Luna spoke blushing from her bold kiss.

"Wow is there a full Luna out? Hahaha, get it?" Luan asked walking up next to Lincoln. "Well Lincoln seems we're all being whisked away by our friends. Hope you're not getting jealous about it?" Luan asked smirking at her brother.

"A bit Luan, but as long as I don't lose any of you, I'll adapt." Lincoln smirked back at Luan. Though it may seem that Luan is composed, but in actuality she is bursting from being near Lincoln. "So Which of your friends are coming over Luan?" Lincoln asked turning to his comedian sister.

"Well that should be Maggie and Giggles, and a few others, off the top of my head." Luan though momentarily.

"I see so your going to try out your clown material, and mime play. Your _**clowning**_ my _**mime**_. Hahaha get it." Lincoln said and all Luan could do was smile a true smile and giggle at his pun.

""Your getting there Linc." Luan then reached up and kissed gently on his lips, Lincoln at this point was ready for the kiss. A minute passed and Luan finally broke the embrace. "That was great Lincoln, you were just as I'd imagine you'd be at kissing." Before either one could react, five people showed up.

"Hey Luan we're here." Spoke the one with a feminine clown costume on. Lincoln couldn't tell who it was, though he could tell who the woman in Goth was, even if she wasn't with Lucy's group.

"Hey Giggles, hey Maggie, everybody, you showed up just in time. Let's head to the back yard so we can start practicing for the show." Luan gestured for everyone to follow her to the backyard.

As Lincoln watched he sighed and looked to the rest of his loved ones, smiling at them and they returned his smile. As the hour went on each of the girls had their friends come over, except Ronnie-Anne and Lily. Lincoln finally ot his things sorted and put in his room, except for the more dangerous stuff he had, he kept that at Nagi's under lock and key. Lincoln Ronnie-Anne, and Lily sat in the yard for a breather, when Lily asked a question.

"Lincoln? Can you teach me that martial arts that Sylphiea taught you?" Lily looked up at her brother, who blinked at his little sister not knowing what to say.

"Yeah I want to learn it too, please Babe." Ronnie-Anne also began to beg. Lincoln thought for a moment and then decided.

"Okay, I don't see any harm in you learning. Plus Sylphiea doesn't mind if others learn." Lincoln then stood and lifted the two girls up."Okay first take the proper stance." Lincoln showed the two the correct stance, and they followed Lincoln's instructions. "Good, now comes the hard part." Lincoln then slowly moved his left hand out in front of his chest, while at the same time moving his right arm down to his right hip in a half closed palm. "Now focus all your force into your right palm like this then..." Lincoln then pivoted forward on his left foot while taking a half right step. "You want to pivot forward like so and strike like so." Lincoln then thrust his right closed palm forward while moving his left arm to his left hip in the same manner as he had his right moments ago. "Then bring your left down to the same position as your right palm was, but leave your left palm open when your prepare to strike with it." Lincoln then turned to look at Lily following his instructions fluidly and with little effort, but Saw Ronnie-Anne struggle a bit, but she was stubbornly refusing to quit and kept doing it over until she actually got it.

It was now 2:25 pm and the summer sun was making Lincoln, Ronnie-Anne, and Lily work a sweat. Lincoln suggested that they should head in to get a refreshing drink. On their way to the kitchen Lincoln saw that Leni and her friends were in the livingroom talking about fashion and the gossip around town, Leni saw Lincoln and waved to him and blew a kiss to him, her friends saw and asked 'Who is that hunk?'

Lincoln waved and kissed back and made his way to the dinning room where Lola and Lana's respective group of friends were all hanging at the table having a discussion about something Lincoln couldn't understand. The Twins saw their brother, and like Leni, and waved and blew him a kiss, to which he returned both to each of them. Both groups stared at Lincoln drooling at him a bit, and as he left the room asked the Twins how they knew him.

Finally making it in the kitchen Lincoln saw Lynn and her huge group of sweaty athlete friends guzzling down some sport drinks. Lincoln was entranced by Lynn's change of clothes, She had changed from her usual red jacket and white tank-top with a one on he back and her red-white striped shorts, and was wearing a one modest red sports bra, and tight red shorts. This wasn't an unusual way to dress when she trained or exercised with her friends and family, but she was actually hoping to capture Lincoln's attention with her tights.

"Hey guy's. Me and the girls here just got done with our work out, and were going to go for a swim in the pool. Wanna join us?" Lynn asked the three as they got their drinks and gulped them down.

"I'd love to go for a swim, I'll go change." Lily put her cup down and ran to her room to go change into her swimsuit.

"Mind if I borrow a swimsuit from you Lynn?" Ronnie-Anne asked, having not packed one of her own.

"Sure Ronnie-Anne, take your pick already picked mine out and was just about to change myself." Lynn answered, then looked to Lincoln for his answer hoping for a yes but afraid that he might shy away from wanting to show his scars to their friends.

"I'm all for it, though I'm going to go see if anyone else wants to join us for a swim." Lincoln spoke smiling at the thought of being around his women in sexy swimsuits. Lynn also smiled at his answer.

"Okay, don't take forever though." Lynn then tip-toed up and pecked Lincoln's lips with hers and walked to her room, followed by her crew.

"Who's the ripped stud Lynn?" Asked a brunette with twin pig-tails, Lincoln smiled at the fact that none of his siblings had told their friends who he was yet. Lincoln made his way back to the dinning room and asked the Twins and their friends, they said yes and went to change. He went to the livingroom and asked Leni and her friends, they too said yes and went to change.

"Come on guys, I have some totes styles I made a while ago in my sewing room down stairs." Leni spoke leading her friends to one of the rooms downstairs.

"Hey can you ask Lucy and her friend if they want to join us since you're heading that way?" Lincoln asked as Leni walked to the basement stairs.

"Sure thing Darling." Leni sexily spoke to him. "I hope you'll like the designs of my swimsuits." And before Lincoln could respond Leni vanished down stairs. Lincoln sighed and then decided to head to Lori and her friends. Lincoln walked up the stair turned to his left and walked down to the familiar direction of his eldest two sisters, and knocked.

"Who is it?" Came Lori's voice. Lincoln poked his head in briefly, and saw Lori, Carol, and Beatrix still consoling the heartbroken Dana.

"Hey just seeing if everyone wants to go for a swim in the pool, or just hang around it." Lincoln asked as he let himself in the room closing the door behind him. As Lincoln walked in the room toward Lori, Lori's friends sat up pay all attention to him. When Lincoln was mere inches in front of Lori she could only stare at him dreamily.

"Well I'd love to but I'm trying to help Dana through something difficult, so I'm making it about her right now." Lori spoke regretfully to her brother, she really did want to show off her sexy new swimsuit to him.

"Oh no don't use me as an excuse Lori Loud. I think using your guys' pool would be a great way to recover from my wounded heart. Not to mention we'll get to be around this hunk of a man." Dana spoke boldly looking at Lincoln at the end of her sentence, making him blush slightly.

"Oh he's cute when you make him blush." Carol spoke giggling with the other girls, Lincoln just blushed more.

"Sorry if we're teasing your boyfriend Lori." Becky half-heartedly apologized to Lori and by extension Lincoln. Now Lori was blushing as deep as her brother.

"Well I guess me and the girls will be down after we change into our swimsuits, Lincoln." Lori spoke looking happily in Lincoln's blue eyes.

"Can't wait Lori." Lincoln then turned to walk out, but Lori suddenly grabbed his arm and turned him back around and kissed his lips with loads of passion that lovers give each other at least from her friend's point of view.

"I'll be down soon." Lori spoke softly to Lincoln, letting him go. Feeling light headed and with a stupid smile on his face Lincoln urned again and left the room to change into his swim trunks.

"Lori didn't you call him Lincoln just now? As in your long lost brother Lincoln?" Carol asked, causing Lori to tense up. She had forgot that not many knew that Lincoln was back in their lives and was romantically pursuing her and her sister, and Ronnie-Anne.

"That has got to be a coincidence Carol. No way Lori's long lost little brother would just show up and Lori not tell us immediately, and on top of that kiss him that passionately." Beatrix commented. Lori just stood there in silence, everyone now looking at her intently.

"OH MY GOD! Lori IS that Lincoln?!" Dana asked needing to hear the words from Lori. Lori took a deep breath and exhaled before turning to her friends.

"We need to get changed girls, don't want to be the last ones to the pool.' Lori poke trying to the question. Lori started to strip off her clothes revealing her bare naked DD breasts and her light blue thong, and grabbed a swimsuit for herself and her friends. Carol looked over to the other girls and they all shared a shrug and they too started stripping down to their underwear and change into the swimsuits given to them. After changing Lori sighed again.

"Sorry girls, I'll tell you when we get down to the pool, K?" Lori compromised, putting on a small light blue bikini with an L on each breast.

"No we're sorry Lori we know how sensitive you are about Lincoln." Carol spoke walking to Lori putting a hand on her to reassure her, while wearing a DD blue-green bra and matching thong. She took the swimsuit handed to her and started putting it on.

"Yeah and besides we are suppose to be focusing on Dana and her brake up." Beatrix interjected while pulling up her swimming bottoms over her black frilled panties and took off her bra revealing her C31 breasts and quickly putting a white bikini top on. Dana moaned in annoyance at her friends.

"Can we please drop the subject, it's over. I WON"T MARRY A CHEATER!" Dana exclaimed firmly, pulling a yellow stripped bikini top over her perky C32 breasts.

"We aren't saying you should take him back, but you should at least talk to him." Becky voiced her opinion, as she stepped into and pulled up a one piece swimsuit that showed off her marvellous shaped ass and B36 breasts.

"Okay Dana how about while we're at the pool we focus on having fun, and take a break from any Luis talk?" Lori yet again compromised, to which her friend whole heartedly agreed to.

While that conversation was going on as Lincoln had just left the room he saw his grandfather coming down the stairs from his living area. Lincoln smiled brightly taking in the fact that his grandfather was still around and as active as he was ten years ago, but then Lincoln's smile faded slightly as he saw his grandfather struggle a bit to get to the next set of stairs. Lincoln rush over to his grandfather to see if he could help him.

"You need help Pop-pop?" Lincoln asked looking concerned for his grandfather. Albert looked at his grandson and smiled.

"Hey there kiddo, I'm just trying to get down to the pool. Heard there was a party going on there." Albert explained. Lincoln then noticed that Pop-pop was wearing swimming trunks.

"Well let me help you down then Pop-pop." Lincoln offered but Pop-pop held up his hand and stopped him.

"No Kiddo you need to go get ready yourself. I can get down the stairs myself I promise." Pop-pop smiled again at his only grandson.

Lincoln hesitated for a moment. "You sure Pop-pop?"

"Yes my boy I am. I'm only 75, I'm not dead yet." Pop-pop then flexed his right arm. Lincoln chuckled at his grandfathers joke.

"Okay Pop-pop Ill see you down there in a bit." Lincoln began walking toward his room when he remembered something, turning to Pop-pop. "Hey Pop-pop do you know where Mom and Dad are, I haven't seen them since lunch?" Pop-pop smiled at Lincoln and winked at him.

"It's a secret kiddo, but they should be home soon." And with that Pop-pop made his way down stairs.

"Secret huh?" Lincoln smirked and also made his way to his destination when he heard a voice coming from Lisa and Lily's room.

"Need to find something sexy so that Lincoln will notice me just as much as the others, and not to mention to keep him from wondering." Lincoln being curious knocked on the door and waited. Not to long after the door cracked open and out came Lily's head seeing who it was. "Oh it's you Lincoln what's up?" Lily asked smiling a smile that told Lincoln that she was up to something and didn't want anyone to find out.

"Nothing just heard a voice and wanted to heck to see who it was." Lincoln said hiding the fact that he overheard what Lily said.

"Oh it was just me trying to find a swimsuit that still fits" Lily blushed while telling a half-lie. Lincoln smiled at her.

"Well I was just about to go do the same thing then I'll head on down myself. Think you'll be ready by then ?"

"Yeah of course I'm not like the others, I don't take forever getting ready." Lily bragged to her brother. Lincoln laughed and ruffled up her hair a bit.

"Okay then how about a race to see who can get dressed and down stairs first, agreed?" Lincoln proposed to his youngest sibling, who had the biggest grin Lincoln had seen, not including Sylphiea when she plots to torment Nagi with her love.

"Deal, but winner gets to make the loser do one thing they want." Lily added, Lincoln looked at his baby sister and thought about it.

Okay Lily, deal." Lincoln and Lily shook on it. The moment that Lincoln let go he ran to his room, didn't even bother closing the door and Lily went back into her room and went to gab her choice of swimwear. Lincoln pulled his shirt off and pulled his pants off and went to his now updated dresser and pulled a pair of white and orange swimming trunks and laid it out on his bed and as he turned to pick out a swim top he heard a gasp. Lincoln turned to see that not only Luna and her friends but Lori and her group had all walked into the hallway and had seen Lincoln in his boxers. Lincoln quickly closed his door blushing and panicking that Luna and Lori's friends might have seen his scars and burns. Lincoln didn't want to scare them and was planning to wear something to hide his markings.

" _ **Well we might as well get it over with and go have some fun right?**_ " Came the childish voice in Lincoln's mind. Though Lincoln did not acknowledge the voice he did agree with it. He went over to his swim trunks and quickly put them on, and as he had them on he heard a knock on his door. Before he could answer in came Luna by herself.

"Hey Bro, Lori sent me to tell you that the girls didn't notice your scars, and that we're sorry if we embarrassed ya." Luna looked to the side and blushed from remembering the last few seconds herself.

"It's fine Luna, though unexpected, I already told you guys that I'm not ashamed or embarrassed of my scars I just didn't want to frighten your friends, and it was my fault for leaving my door open." Lincoln spoke reassuring Luna that it was nobodies fault. "Though you and your friends did surprise me, I thought you all were out in the garage rockin out?" Lincoln inquired.

"We were but Lynn said that everyone was getting it the pool and-"

"And you didn't want to miss seeing your brother in swimming trunks?" Lincoln teasingly interjected, causing Luna to blush and nod yes. Lincoln walked closer to Luna causing her o look up into his eyes. "Same with me, but with you girls." Lincoln smirked then cupped Luna's face, lent down and kissed her lips softly. There was a momentary pause when Lincoln heard from the hall.

"Hahaha Lincoln I'm going to beat you to the pool!" Lily's slightly muffled voice came through the door. Lincoln had completely forgot about his race with Lily.

"Sorry Luna got to go chase down Lily. See you at the pool." Lincoln gave Luna one last quick kiss but this time on her forehead, and booked it out of his room to catch up to Lily, while putting his white tank top on. As Lincoln rounded the corner to the dinning room he saw Lily had made it to the kitchen and was already at the door. "I hate using this to win but ..." Suddenly Lincoln disappeared, and just as Lily was about to reach the door it opened up and from behind her came a small gust of wind. When she opened her eyes she saw Lincoln had some how beat her outside.

"Hey how'd you do that Lincoln?" Lily asked with excited curiosity. Lily walked up to Lincoln and noticed that he was breathing a bit heavily. Lincy are you okay?" Lily asked sensing something was wrong with her brother. Lincoln got his breath under control and smiled at Lily.

"It's okay Lil, I'm fine just used a movement technique I shouldn't have." Lily looked at her brother uncertain if he was telling the truth. "Anyway I cheated so that means you win by default so what do you want me to do?" Lincoln knelt down to his youngest sister so he could hear her request. Lily blushed, she never thought she would actually win she didn't have anything concrete she wanted from Lincoln.

"Can I have a while to think about it?" Lily asked giving Lincoln puppy dog eyes. Lincoln laughed at this and nodded.

"Sure, just let me know when you have something in mind okay?" Lincoln then picked up Lily and put her on his shoulders and continued to walk to the patio and make way to the pool. Upon walking to the edge of the patio Lincoln saw that Lori, Leni, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, and Lisa and all their friends were around the pool sitting or playing in the pool. Lincoln looked around but didn't notice Ronnie-Anne. Suddenly Lincoln felt extra weight on his back as copper skinned legs and hands encircled around him. "Hey Ronnie." Lincoln spoke casually not phased by his hispanic lover's additional weight on him.

"How'd you know it was me?" Ronnie-Anne asked.

"It was your scent." Lincoln answered. Ronnie-Anne had a confused face at the answer.

"My scent? You were able to tell it was me by my scent?" Ronnie asked giggling a bit at this.

"Yup, plus your the only one her with beautiful copper skin." Lincoln then took her right hand and brought it to his lips and gently kissed it. This made Ronnie-Anne blush a deep red.

"Your such a flirt Lincoln Loud." Ronnie-Anne whispered while snuggling into his back. Lincoln smiled at the compliment.

"Want me to stop?" He teased her. He could feel Ronnie-Anne shake her head indicating no.

"Don't ever change Lame-O." Ronnie-Anne spoke softly again. Lincoln smiled at this, Lily listening to all this was inspired to decide what she wanted from Lincoln, but she was going to need Lisa, and the Twins for her plan to work.

"Okay you two take a deep breath." Lincoln spoke to the girls on him with a mischievous smile.

"Why?" Both girls asked, when Lincoln started running toward the pool. Realizing what he was going to do Ronnie-Anne tried to let go of him, but Lincoln had a grip on her legs and Lily's too.

"LINCOLN LOUD don't you dare!" Ronnie-Anne screamed out, but it was too late Lincoln jumped and in the pool they went causing a huge splash that hit everyone nearby, except Pop-pop who was wise enough to place his chair a bit out of the slash zone.

"AHHHHHH!" Came the many screams of females who weren't expecting to practically get drowned, even those sitting in the pool chairs. As the water settled Lily and Ronnie-Anne came up for air, but Lincoln didn't.

"You guys, where's Lincoln?" Lynn asked a bit worried at the fact that Lincoln hadn't come up for air yet. Lily, and Ronnie both looked around themselves and below but couldn't see Lincoln, everyone was about to panic when they heard the sound of someone getting out of the water. They all looked over to the opposite end of the pool to see Lincoln had jumped out.

"See now that's how you make a _**splash**_." Lincoln turned and joked. Lincoln heard Luan laugh while everyone else groaned.

"Don't do that Lincoln you had us worried." Leni spoke out scolding her brother lover.

"Sorry Leni. I'll behave from now on." Lincoln laughed, seeing him enjoying himself made all the Louds, and Ronnie-Anne smile at him.

"So you guys still haven't given use a straight answer on who that hunk is." Leni's friend with the light brown braided ponytail hair and Caucasian skin spoke addressing not just Leni but all of the Loud Sisters, excluding Luna, who just walked out with her friends.

"What you lot talkin about?' Tabby asked curiosity getting the best of her.

"We were just grilling the Louds about who the white haired hunk is." another one of Leni's friends asked, this time she was an Asian with long black hair in a normal ponytail. Tabby looked back to Luna and back to the large group.

"Well our girl hasn't said a thing either." Tabby pointed at Luna mockingly disappointed that she won't tell them anything, not even Sam. "I mean E's got to be Luna's boyfriend the way they were making out when we got 'ere." Tabby grinned teasing Luna, how blushed.

"Wait what?! You must be mistaken Tabby, cause he was all over Lynn in the kitchen earlier." One on Lynn's friends spoke up correcting Tabby.

"What you talkin bout Polly? I know what I saw, and he was kissing Luna like a man kisses his girl, like how Luna kisses Sam." Tabby sat up right defending what see saw.

"Your both wrong, because was just up stairs 5 minutes ago passionately kissing Lori!" Exclaimed Dana. The Louds and even Ronnie-Anne were starting to feel the tension growing among the group of friends. When Lincoln walked over to them, being the only one oblivious to the tension. As he got closer Sam rushed over to him as did Dana.

 *** SMACK *** followed by another ***SMACK***

There was silence as both ladies had smacked Lincoln out of rage. Lincoln's pets started growling ready to pounce, but Lincoln stopped them with a hand gesture and just stood there unfazed, and looked at each of them with surprisingly gentle and calm eyes.

"Have I done something to offend you two ladies?" Lincoln asked in a kind , yet sadden tone that almost made his sisters and Ronnie-Anne's heart break. Having been caught off guard by his calmness the two ladies had momentarily forgotten their rage, but regained it quickly.

"Yes! You got a lot of nerve cheating on Lori." Dana yelled at Lincoln.

"How dare you play with my Luna's heart, I'm okay with her dating me and another person, but I'll be damned if I let that person hurt her, ya gigolo." Sam yelled, surprising Luna and Tabby as they had never seen Sam get so mad. Lincoln now putting the dots together looked to his sisters and Ronnie-Anne and smiled showing he had it under control.

"Tell me cause I'm very curious is it common practice to slap someone without all the facts?" Lincoln asked, though his voice sounded strange to his sisters and Ronnie-Anne. Caught off guard momentarily by the reaction Sam and Dana stepped back.

"We aren't the ones who's two-timing our friends and loved ones." Dana stated after recovering, which caused Sam to recover as well.

"She's right, your the one who's at fault here Sir!" Sam exclaimed. Lincoln looked at each of the women, his once gentle eyes now cold, this didn't go unnoticed by the Loud Sisters and Ronnie-Anne.

"There's one of my points. You slapped someone whose name you don't even know." Lincoln spoke no emotion to it. "Further you acted not with rationality, but emotion. A rational person thinks things out and acts when they have all of the facts, and not half-assed info." Lincoln then moved passed the two ladies toward the group."Though I can't fault you two entirely when Lincoln's harem hasn't told you everything." At the mention of Lincoln saying his name in the third person the Louds and Ronnie-Anne realize, that wasn't Lincoln.

"Which one are you?" Lisa asked feeling a bit uneasy not knowing how this version of her brother would react.

"I believe I was given the name Roteki" Roteki/Lincoln answered stopping in front of the porch. "Please be at ease I'm not going to harm anyone here, Lincoln would sooner take his own life then allow that, he can be so irrational when it comes to you lovely ladies. Though I suppose that's what's kept him alive for so long, any rational person would have died from all the torture we went through."Roteki/Lincoln rambled a bit.

"How do you know about their brother Lincoln Loud?" Carol asked, only understanding half the conversation. Roteki looked at Carol with his piercing emotionless eyes.

"Now that is an intelligent question Miss, so I'll answer it. You see I guess you could say I met Lincoln during a dark time in his life. If I recall correctly he was dangling from a chain being tortured with a car battery." Everyone including Pop-pop, the Loud Sisters and Ronnie-Anne went paler then a ghost.

"Th-they electrocuted Lincoln?" Luan asked her voice trembling trying not to brake down and cry before the story was finished, as did her sisters and Ronnie-Anne.

"Yes, though and pardon the pun, it's _shockingly_ not the worst part of it." Roteki spoke his voice still void of emotion. "They eventually cut into his arm and sent the electric current through his blood stream, sometimes his heart would stop, then they just use the same car battery to jump start his heart again." As he spoke of the horrors the girls then remembered the very scars on Lincoln's arms and realized those must be the scars Roteki was talking about. At that realization the youngest five Louds broke and cried.

"And you didn't help him!?" Beatrix exclaimed loudly, Roteki turned instantly to her and stared

"Not much I could do. All I could do was keep him alive and ease his pain." Roteki spoke.

"Wait if your here then it means you escaped. Why didn't you bring Lincoln with ya?" Polly exclaimed

"Again speaking without knowing any of the facts." Roteki sighed annoyed. " I didn't escape for one, I was freed, second, Lincoln can't go anywhere without me and a few others." Now everyone with the exception of the Louds and Ronnie-Anne were confused.

"What do you mean he can't go anywhere without you and your friends? Your the only one here." Maggie surprisingly spoke up, but with a snarky tone.

"Good observation Miss, So tell me what does that tell you exactly? Think about all the things I've said carefully" Roteki asked. "And no helping them Louds and Ronnie-Anne." Roteki added looking to them.

"Why can't they 'elp?" Tabby asked curious.

"Because they already know just where Lincoln is and my relation to hi, but you all don't." Roteki spoke not looking away from the Louds and Ronnie-Anne.

"Okay well from what you told us you met Lincoln when he was in danger, but couldn't do anything to really help." Becky spoke.

"You were freed from where ever you were being held ." Leni's friend named Clair spoke.

"And you and some others go where ever Lincoln goes." Carol finished.

"Yes all correct." Roteki answered.

"Well either your lying to us, or your Lincoln Loud." Darcy, Lisa's only friend, spoke up. At that comment Roteki smirked to the lot of them, the first time they'd seen him show any kind of emotion

"Not bad, your not far off Miss. I am one of Lincoln Loud's split personas, Roteki." Roteki spoke still smirking. Again everyone but the Louds and Ronnie-Anne were surprised.

" _ **WHAT!?"**_ They all yelled when suddenly a blur tackled Roteki/Lincoln into the pool causing everyone to jump in surprise.

* **SPLASH***

A few moments passed by when Lincoln emerged from the water gasping for breath, followed by the one who tackled him into the pool.

"Jesus Nagi, you _**have**_ got to stop doing that, or at least give me a heads up!" Lincoln exclaimed spurting and coughing out pool water. Nagi got out of the pool and offered Lincoln a hand up.

"Sorry, but when I heard you were going to have a pool episode I got everyone ready and came running right over!" Nagi smirked, clearly excited about something. At that moment Sylphiea Reggie, Alexandria, and Alexander walked through the kitchen door all in their swimsuits. Alexander like Lincoln wore swimming trunks but no shirt. Alexandria was wearing a Japanese schoolgirl one-piece swimsuit. Reggie had a bikini top and a swimming skirt on, and held a book. Sylphiea was wearing a white two-piece swimsuit that looked a bit tight on her, she also had an umbrella protecting her from the sun's ultra violet rays. Nagi whistled at his fiance, who simply turned showing him more and spinning her umbrella. Lincoln looked at Nagi and saw he was still in his normal everyday outfit, just now wet.

"Hope it's all right to join in Little Bunny?" Sylphiea spoke softly while still flirting Nagi. Lincoln just sighed and smiled grateful that they were here now.

"Of course Sensei, you're welcome to join." Lincoln gave a slight bow to his martial arts instructor, who gave a slight nod back.

"Okay who are these clowns, and how do they know about Lincoln?" the voice belonged to one of Luan's friends Giggles.

"Name's Nagi Bateman, this is my fiance Sylphiea Jackson, Regina Fera Evens, the married twins Alexander and Alexandria Andorsin, and finally Lincoln Albert Loud." And with that Nagi jumped back into the pool to actually swim.

Again silence, with the exception of Nagi doing the doggy paddle in the pool. Lincoln looked at all of the wide eyed women and just waved.

"Hello Lincoln Loud, nice to meet you." Lincoln then scratched the back of his head nervously.

"I don't know about the rest of you but I'm seriously confused as to what's going on and who these new people are." Haiku spoke gloomily, watching everything from the sidelines quietly until now.

"We are Lincoln's family, friends, and crew mates. Who are you Vamperella?" Alexandria asked in her playful tone she used when she realllly wanted to play one of her games with someone. To which Alexander took his twin/wife and threw her into the pool and jumped in after her. As e threw her Alexandria laughed before slashing into the pool.

"I apologize for our intrusion and rudeness." Reggie spoke while slightly bowing to everyone else apologizing to them for her crews behavior. "You see myself and the Twins went through some traumatic things with Lincoln here, and Nagi here was the one who saved us from that hell." Standing up Reggie then went to sit in an empty pool chair to read, while Lincoln ,still dripping wet, looked at everyone again hesitant in what to say or do next.

"Okay so from what I'm getting from all of this is that this person standing in front of us is indeed _**T** **he**_ Lincoln Loud, your guys' brother." Polly, one of Lynn's friends, summarized breaking the awkward silence. "The same brother who we've all seen kiss his own sisters like a long lost lover?" Polly added to her summarization. Lynn just face-palmed herself out of annoyance at her friend.

"Yes Polly that is exactly everything up to this point." Lynn spoke to her friend.

"But why was your brother making out with his own sisters?" The long haired Japanese friend of Leni's named Sonja asked looking at Leni for an answer. Leni thought sweating slightly thinking of an plausible answer.

"W-well to be fair we didn't make out with him, and in some parts of the world it's quite common to kiss family on the lips." Leni spoke hoping they believed her, they didn't.

"Yeah sorry Leni girl but the length, passion and expression after, there is no way it's a simple family kiss" Spoke the light brunette with a long pony-tail named Britney, another one of Leni's friends. Lori's friends turned to her with a knowing look.

"Yeah Lori we saw how happy and passionate you were when he kissed you in your room before we came down." Becky exclaimed hands on her hips looking at Lori a little miffed at her.

"Look girls I was going to tell you eventually, when Lincoln had settled into being home after 10 years away. As for the kisses well..." Lori trailed off in her apology. Lincoln then looked at Luna's group.

"Luna why didn't you tell me your brother finally returned. I thought we had no secrets?" Sam spoke to Luna a little hurt in her voice.

"I thought we was mates Luns." Tabby expressed her hurt as well. "Plus you know how much I digged your brother back then." Tabby added, new news to Lincoln.

"Sam, Tabby look Lincoln's only been back for three days, and mine and my families thoughts and focus has been on him. I haven't been intentionally keeping him a secret, I've just been to preoccupied to tell you." Luna explained starting to get a bit defensive with her girlfriend and friend. Lincoln noticed but was distracted suddenly by Lucy's conversation with Haiku.

"So your brother grew into a hunk with a tortured soul, and he's also a forbidden lover. Cool." Haiku spoke in her usual monotone voice but with a slight smile, and thumb up. Lucy blushed slightly at this compliment to her brother.

"Yup he's my one true soul-mate." Lucy spoke in her monotone voice still blushing bright red. Lincoln then looked to Lynn's crew.

"Lynn what's going on? You brothers back, and we're just hearing about it? I thought we were a team? Is he going to be a distraction from the up coming M.M.A tournament?" A long light brown haired woman asked.

"Whoa there Margo take it easy. Okay first, your all finding out that the mystery man you've all been drooling over is my brother Lincoln. Second yes my brother is back, and I was spending time with him as a family thing. Third we are always gonna be a team,. Finally he isn't a distraction for the upcoming tournament in fact he's going to help me train for it." Lynn spewed off at her best friend Margo. Lincoln looked to Luan now.

"Luan stop making jokes and just answer us already. Why were you making out with your brother?" Giggles asked calmly to her friend and comedy mentor. Luan thought then answered the usual way she does.

"Well they often say incest is the best. Hahaha get it?" Luan tried to play the question off again.

"LUAN! Just answer the simple question please!" Maggie yelled at Luan having had enough jokes about this topic. Lincoln was starting to get that protective impulse he often got when someone he cared about was being attacked, physically and verbally by someone else.

"HEY!" Suddenly everyone stopped what they were doing, except Nagi who was now floating around in the pool, and looked over to an upset Lincoln Loud. "Okay first of all ladies my sisters don't have to tell any of you a damn thing about me returning, that is a family need to know, and unless you married into this family while I was gone that means all of you!" Lincoln looked at Sam and Maggie specifically at the last part, and continued. "Secondly, as to why we have been acting more affectionate with each other, even though we're siblings, is because I plan to marry them and Ronnie-Anne." Lincoln looked each in the eyes asserting his conviction in his statement. "Now any more questions or complaints, can and will be directed to me, please." Lincoln then returned to his gentle self.

"I have one." Carol spoke taking a step toward Lincoln. "What makes you think you can marry not only one woman, but multiple, most of them being your own sisters?" Carol's tone was more of curiosity no hint of sass or disgust. Lincoln thinks a moment then decides to show his answer.

"Well this is a start Miss Carol." Lincoln then took his shirt off revealing all of his upper body scars and burns. "The things I went through for eight of the ten years I've been gone, have made me realize somethings. Me being in love with my ten sisters and Ronnie-Anne was just one of those realizations." Lincoln went on ignoring the group of women's gasps and horrified looks, even Haiku and Maggie were phased by this act of inhumanity. "I have lost a lot, I don't plan to lose anything else." Lincoln finished stating. At that moment Ronnie-Anne ran to Lincoln jumping into his arms making the Loud sisters jealous.

"I already told you Linc, I'm never leaving your side again." Ronnie-Anne poke loudly enough so everyone could hear, and kissed Lincoln deep and passionately not caring who was watching them. Unable to stand it Lily ran to Lincoln and also jumped into his arms.

"I'm just getting use to having a brother/boyfriend and I'm not letting you leave us ever again." Lily spoke, her words resonating with her sisters, as Luan, Lola, Lana, Lynn, Lori, Luna, Lucy,and finally Leni went to each give Lincoln their form of devotion to him as his sisters and lovers.

"Is the drama over yet I wanna have a pool party!" Nagi wined from the opposite end of the pool still floating near where Pop-pop was listening to the whole thing. Lincoln just smiled trying not to break down at this beautiful gesture from his sisters and Ronnie-Anne.

"Okay you guys here's the deal, if you still want to be our friends/lovers then you have to accept this relationship. This is non-negotiable." Lori spoke using her serious business woman voice, but she had a hopeful look on her face. All of the Loud friends looked to other to unusual group, and Carol stepped forward acting as spokes person for them all.

"Well we'll need some time to get use to it, but I for one won't throw away my friendship so easily especially if this makes that friend happy." Carol smiled at Lori and went to hug her, followed by the rest of the Loud 's friends, except Sam and Maggie. Lincoln saw this and walked to them, knowing what needed to be done.

"Sam I'm not trying to steal Luna away from you, I want her to be happy. I know that you and I both can do that." Lincoln then lent to whisper into her ear. "I plan to make you my girl too." Sam began to blush and felt a shiver go down her pine, she couldn't figure out why. Lincoln looked over to Maggie and spoke to her. "Maggie I know you and Luan aren't a couple officially yet but I want you to know that I won't stop you two from finally being an item." Lincoln then stepped closer to her and whispered into her ear. "Plus I think I'll need some help keeping that girl satisfied." It was Maggie's turn to turn red and shiver from Lincoln's words. Lincoln stepped back and held out a hand to each of them to take, hesitantly they did. Lincoln then dragged them to his respective sister. Sam stood in front of Luna, and Maggie in front of Luan, they looked into each others eyes deeply.

"Luna I love you. Please believe me, I never want to lose you, and I guess I freaked out a little thinking that I was going to. I_" Luna interrupted her by grabbing her and kissing her deeply for what seemed an eternity before Luna broke it.

"Babe ya got nothing to worry about, I wouldn't dream of a world without you by my side. It's just now I want you and Lincoln by me always." Luna then whispered in her ear. "And I want both of ya in my bed." Sam blushed even harder then she did room Lincoln's worlds, but she also giggled.

"Your a bad girl, Love." Sam spoke still giggling, and went back to kissing her lover, as thoughts of Luna and Lincoln in bed invaded her mind. Maggie and Luan looked back to each other after watching Luna and Sam make up.

"Luan I... I'm in love with you and I have had these feelings since we were 16. I've always held back because I thought I wasn't good enough or it just wasn't ever a good time, and_" Now Luan stopped Maggie's ambling with a passionate kiss of her own. Stunned for only a moment Maggie relaxed and returned the kiss with equal passion. After a few wondrous moments Luan ended the kiss and smiled at Maggie.

"Maggs I have been waiting since we were 16 for you to make a move on me and ask me out, and I'm done waiting." Maggie looked sorrowful at those words, then Luan continued "Maggie will you be my girlfriend, even though I'm dating my brother too?" Luan asked smiling her beautiful smile at the goth.

"YES! As long as I can be with you the rest doesn't matter." Maggie exclaimed excitedly. At that moment Luan lent in and whispered into her new girlfriend's ear.

"Hope you and Lincoln _**tickle**_ my funny bone in the near future, get it?" Luan whispered in a seductive tone. Maggie blushed but had a wide grin on her face.

"Now that was a funny joke Luan." Maggie said smirking.

"Wasn't a joke, more of an idea of our future together." Luan smirked evilly at her new female lover. Maggie blushed at the realization and looked at Lincoln like a nervous schoolgirl.

"Told you she'd be a handful by myself." Lincoln chuckled at the four lovers.

"Well you would know being the _**Girl Guru**_ and all." Luan joked bring up the time Lincoln gave advice about girls to guys based on his experiences with his sisters, everyone laughed even Lincoln.

"I'd forgotten about that. Wow I had some pretty weird ideas as a kid." Lincoln chuckled.

"What do you mean when you were a kid, you still have some crazy ideas Lincoln." Alexander spoke out sitting on the pool's edge near where Nagi was floating. "Remember when we had to infiltrate that Italian Mob to rescue that rich entitled princess?" Lincoln blushed at Alexanders statement remembering their last job went.

"Wait you guys took on the Italian Mob!' Lori asked worriedly.

"What happened when you infiltrated them?" Lynn asked excitedly

"You didn't get hurt did you Lincy?" Leni asked concerned. Lincoln knew the flood gate of questions were opened, so he needed to act fast.

"Before anymore questions I'll say this, no we didn't _ **take on**_ the Italian Mob, the plan was for us to be in and out before they even knew what happened, you now covertly. Secondly no one was hurt during the job." Lincoln explained Nagi raised his head looking at Lincoln confused.

"What are you talking about Lincoln we anything but covert, remember we got shot at?" At that moment Alexander tried drowning Nagi with his feet.

"Idiot and whose fault was that!? If you had stuck to Lincoln's original plan we would've gotten out of there no problem.

"Okay Lincoln Loud you tell us the whole truth, _ **NOW**_!" Lola said using her bossy voice and taking a threatening pose, Lincoln gulped.

"Okay so what happened was we got in then Nagi drove Ronda into the Don's house and started beating up all of the Don's men, and then we found him hanging the Don from a ceiling fan by his legs." Lincoln explained.

"And after that they never committed another crime." Nagi spoke having resurfaced and dragged Alexander into the pool and climbed out.

"But you put our brother in unnecessary harm!" Lisa stated. Nagi just shrugged and walked over to Sylphiea to relax a moment.

"It's fine Lisa, cause of what Nagi did we found out that there were five others being held captive." Lincoln spoke defending Nagi. Lisa as well as the rest of the Louds and Ronnie-Anne seemed skeptical. Then again Nagi was the one person who could do what they couldn't for the last ten years, he found Lincoln.

Silence followed after, there was so much that happened in just an hour. Just then Lincoln had an idea and smiled mischievously, this did not go unnoticed by the group of women.

"Lincoln what are plotting?" Lucy asked as they watched Lincoln slowly walk to the diving board that was nearby.

"Nothing Luce, but correct me if I'm wrong but aren't we suppose to be using the pool and having some fun?" Lincoln then dashed to the diving board and jump off it into the pool causing the slash to cover all the clueless women, who screeched at the unexpected wave of water. Except Lucy, Haiku, and Maggie, they just sighed.

"Oh it is on little brother!" Lynn then jumped in after him, followed by half the group, the other group went to relax by Nagi and his crew to chat with them.

After another hour past Lincoln suggested they have a barbecue for dinner, everyone loved the idea. So Lincoln asked where the barbecuer was and asked who wanted to go get the ingredients from the store. Lisa, Darcy, Alexander, Reggie, Lucy, Haiku, Luna, Sam, Luan, Maggie, and Nagi volunteered to go to the store in Ronda and get the required items. Lincoln found the barbecuer where Lori said it would be and dragged it out to the back porch, and cleaned it and got ready for when the others got back. After that Lincoln just watched everyone having fun and relaxing, after everything Lincoln had been through he never thought he'd get to see a view like this again.

"DANA!" A loud voice suddenly called out, bringing Lincoln out of his thoughts. Not to long after a group of men made their way into the back yard Lincoln observed the group of 6 and could only think one thing.

" _Trouble_."

* * *

 **A/N: Well I'm going to get started on chapter 9, hopefully it won't take nearly as long regardless of the things going on in my life. Please leave a comment in the review section, I love reading them.**


	9. Chapter 9: Dinner and a Movie

**A/N: HEY everyone Happy New Year! I got this chapter done ust in time for the holiday! Yay! Please enjoy. I will have more to say at the end.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Dinner and a Movie

" **DANA!** " Came another shout from the other side of the fence gate. Everyone was caught off guard and startled by the sudden shout. * **BANG*** Now there was a loud knock on the gate. "Dana I know you're here! At least let me explain myself!" The voice shouted out again, causing Lincoln to become a bit uneasy. Sylphiea and Alexandria both saw this, looked to each other worried, then kept a close eye on him, hoping that the situation wouldn't escalate any further until Nagi got back. Dana was talking with Lori when the voice yelled out her name, she recognized the voice and became very agitated, she got up and walked toward the gate staying a good distance away from it.

"What are you doing here Luis? This is private property, and you are _**NOT WELCOME**_ here!" Dana screamed going a bit red in the face from anger, and a bit of embarrassment. "Now go away!"

"Babe let me explain, please!" The voice of Luis pleaded.

"Explain what!? How I walked into our apartment and saw you hunched over fucking that bitch in heat!?" Dana yelled this, having bottled this rage and hurt for two whole days, feeling a huge emotional weight lifted. Silence Followed for a moment, Dana sighed in relief and went to turn back to her friends when the gate door went flying open. Standing in the open gateway was a 6ft tall, toned, hispanic male, who looked very handsome, Lincoln could see why Dana was going to marry him.

" _ **He's not that handsome though.**_ " Came the childish voice in Lincoln's head. Lincoln had to nod his head in agreement at that comment.

" _ **Hey look alive, he's not alone!**_ " This time it was Tasenshi who spoke, making Lincoln look back at the open gate. He saw Luis walk in accompanied by four others about as tall and looked just as toned. Lincoln's uneasiness came full circle, his pets could sense their masters discomfort and went to him quickly, just to be at the ready. Luis and his friends walked into the back yard looking around taking notice of the many beautiful women in swimsuits. Lori stood and walked up next to Dana.

"You and your friends need to leave, now!" Lori spoke in her bossy authoritative voice, hands crossed under her DD breasts. Luis looked at Lori and scoffed.

"Butt out of it Lori. This doesn't have anything to do with you." Luis spoke disrespectfully to Lori, who was unfazed and standing her ground.

"Think again, this is MY family's property, and this is MY friend! YOU and YOUR friends need to leave NOW!" Lori pushed Dana behind her while getting in Luis' face. Lincoln could see this was not making Luis happy at all.

"HEY bitch I'm here to talk to MY fiance. I don't give a damn about you or whose property this is, get out of my way!" Luis screamed in Lori's face, again Lori was unfazed. Lincoln done watching the scene escalate, walked up behind Lori and Dana and pulled them behind him. He then faced the group of men with a smile.

"Hello there Luis right? Hey sorry about the hostility, but you and your friend's gave us a bit of a scare showing up unannounced, so let's start over. How can I help you?" Lincoln watched as Luis looked confused by Lincoln's sudden intrusion but then returned to being pissed off.

"Look Buddy I don't know who you are but like I told the Loud bitch here, this is got nothing to do with you!" Luis spoke less volume but still full of attitude. Lincoln frowned at the name he referred to Lori as, but decided to keep things civil for as long as he could.

"Well from what I can see Miss Dana does not wish to speak to you right at this moment, you should respect her wishes and give her space." Lincoln spoke his voice civil, and calm. Dana blushed at Lincoln's words, never had any man she dated ever thought about what she wanted. Luis however was just getting angrier and angrier as Lincoln spoke.

"Look here you Albino Bitch, just get out of my way!" Luis didn't scream, but he did growl his words at Lincoln. Lincoln wasn't going to budge and made that very clear, so Luis thought he would just out smart this Albino fuck. Luis quickly moved to the side of him, he then feinted going right but quickly made to move left, but just when he thought he passed him he felt himself flying backwards. Taking a moment to realize what had just happened Luis gestured to his friends.

"You better move Albino Fuck, or my boy Chandler and crew are going to mess you up." Lincoln remembered the name Chandler, but was it the same person from his childhood? Lincoln watched as a red head man about as tall as him walk up to him, he had a conceited look on his face, yup this was the same person. Chandler tried to intimidate Lincoln by flexing his muscles, Lincoln wasn't impressed.

"Sorry, I'm not allowed to fight those who are weaker then myself." Lincoln spoke calmly and unfazed by Chandler's attempt at intimidation. Hearing this Chandler scoffed at Lincoln.

"What are you one of those pacifist bitches I've read about?" Chandler mocked Lincoln causing his crew to laugh at Chandler's joke.

"No I just don't want to get violent in front of these lovely ladies." Lincoln, again still calm, explained. This caused the entire group of unwanted guests to laugh at Lincoln.

"What you scared that they'll realize that your a worthless little shit that can't save them cause your weak." One of Chandler's bros spoke taking a turn to mock Lincoln. Those were poor choice of words for many reasons, as the man would soon find out. Suddenly the same man who just spoke was knocked flat on his ass by Lynn sucker punching him.

"Don't you EVER call my man worthless OR weak." Lynn stood over the man, staring him down with a fierce gaze, readying herself to strike again, even harder the next time. Lincoln hearing Lynn defend him and call him her man cased him to blush and look at Lynn with a stupid love struck look. But as soon as he realized that Lynn put herself near the group of intruders he saw that she was about to get surrounded by the rest of the group. Lincoln seeing this moved in the blink of an eye to Lynn, picked her up bridal style, and in another blink he was back where he stood previously with Lynn in his arms.

"Whoa what just happened?" Lynn asked looking confused at how she ended up in Lincoln's arms, though she wasn't going to complain about that part. Lynn looked up to see Lincoln looking into her eyes with total love and devotion. Seeing this Lynn now knew that she could truly give her heart to Lincoln, and in a swift motion kissed Lincoln passionately on the lips. The suddenness of the kiss surprised Lincoln but he quickly returned the passion. The other currently present Loud Sisters and Ronnie-Anne were jealous.

"Ehm." Lori loudly cleared her throat snapping Lincoln out of his wonderful daze. He then turned toward Lori and put Lynn down. They both blushed deep red, and Lori rolled her eyes and then smiled at them. She then grabbed Lynn and pulled her back toward her so that Lincoln could focus on the unwanted men again. Lincoln turned toward them and saw that they were helping their friend that Lynn knocked down.

"Oh Puta you shouldn't have done that." the man Lynn slugged growled at her. Lincoln stepped in between them and walked two steps toward he group. Lincoln's calm look was replaced by a blank look now, this sent many red flags to both Alexandria and Sylphiea.

"I'll only say this once if you lot don't clean up your language when you speak to these ladies, I'm going to have to have you leave." Lincoln's tone was ice cold, and he started to give off an equally chilling aura. At that moment Ester and Kyubii were at Lincoln's side hair bristling and growling with fangs at the ready to strike. Seeing the large animals intimidated the group of men but it didn't cause the group to smarten up.

"Oh so what Albino you want to sick your freak pets on us, cause you can't fight us yourself?" Chandler spoke up trying to keep up a fake bravado, but kept his eyes on the animals. Lincoln with his neutral expression took a single step forward his icy aura growing stronger.

"I could kill all of you in the blink of an eye." Lincoln's voice was calm but still had an icy chill to it, causing everyone's spine to shiver; even Sylphiea and Alexandria. Lincoln continued, "I have seen things , done things, that no person should ever have to. I was taken from my home and family, tortured mentally, physically, emotionally hell even spiritually. Why? All so I could be turned into a mindless tool for killing." Lincoln took another step not taking notice that the people around him were all getting scared by his words and behavior.

"And even after I was saved from that kind of hell, I realized that I can't EVER live a normal life no matter how hard I try." Lincoln was now an inch away from Chandlers face glaring him down tears running down his cold expressionless face. "But now that I've returned home to the people who mean the world to me, I will NOT tolerate anyone threatening or disrespecting them." Lincoln now turned and walked back to his pets kneeling down petting them to calm them. Lori and Lynn could clearly see their brother's tears, causing them great heart ache. Most of the group of men were shaken having looked into Lincoln's eyes and knowing that his words weren't a bluff.

"Luis, man we should leave, that guy's loco. Let's just go." One of Luis' friends spoke for the group. Luis wasn't affected like his friends by Lincoln's aura and his words, he was intimidated but he wasn't leaving without what he believed was his. He took a step forward and pulled out pistol and aimed it at Lincoln.

"Lincoln look out!" Leni yelled out to Lincoln. Suddenly the world started to seem like it was moving extremely slow as he turned to face Luis. Everyone was moving slow as the Loud Sisters and Ronnie-Anne were trying to move to Lincoln's aid, but then Lincoln noticed a figure move from behind the group of unwanted guests. In fact the figure didn't seem to be moving slow to Lincoln but at a normal speed. The figure moved to Luis and took the pistol from him and moved to Lincoln.

"Are you alright Vice-captain Loud?" The man asked with a rather chipper tone. Lincoln snapped out of his trance at the sound of of being addressed by his rank. Everyone stopped when they saw the new man appear out of nowhere. Lincoln looked up and for a moment he thought that he was looking up at Nagi, but the man who stood in front of him had long neatly combed hair, wore a black leather almost military like outfit, and he had a ridiculously long sword at his side. Lincoln knew who this man was he was-

"Where the hell did you come from Bendiho?" Luis asked not realizing that he didn't have his gun. The man with the long katana looked over his shoulders and smiled at Luis.

"I simply walked right through the gate." The new stranger turned to face the group of men and started tossing the pistol he took from Luis in his hand.

"Imagine my surprise to find that when I got here some unwanted guest were being reckless and flaunting a gun around in front of children no less." The man's smile turned into a frown. The man then through the gun in the air everyone then heard a loud 'tingling' ring out and in the blink of an eye the gun was falling in pieces. Everyone gasped, except Sylphiea, Alexandria, and Lincoln.

"What the hell did you just do?!" Luis asked fear in his voice as he looked from his tarnished pistol to the man who destroyed it. The man took a step forward, his smile returned, and spoke to the group of men.

"Now if I can cut metal effortlessly can you imagine what I can do to human flesh and bones?" The group of grown men felt they were looking into the eyes of a hungry beast, fear ran through them and the all had one thought; RUN! The group of men all turned and ran, Chandler grabbed Luis.

"I'll remember this this Loud Family, I'll be back!" Luis yelled as he was being dragged away by crew.

"Hahahahaha, big talk while running away." The man hollered back at the fleeing men. He then turns to face Lincoln and offers him his hand, Lincoln took his hand and stood up looking the man in the eyes and gave a salute to him.

"Thank you for your interference in this escalating situation Sir." Lincoln spoke in a loud respectful tone. The man saluted back to Lincoln.

"It's not a problem Lincoln your a part of of Nagi's family and a high ranked member of Organization 15. I was all to happy to help deal with some misguided fools." The man walked up to Lincoln and patted him on his back. "So where's my little brother at anyway?" The man looked around the pool area, and upon seeing Sylphiea and Alexandria waved to them, and they waved back to him. The present Loud family, their friends, and Ronnie-Anne all went to Lincoln's side, Lori, Lynn, and Dana standing behind Lincoln weary of the stranger. Lily latched onto Lincoln's arm while starring at the man.

"Lincy do you know this stranger?" Lily asked her big brother. Lincoln looked at Lily with gently loving eyes and smiled.

"Yes I do Lily." Lincoln then turned to the swarm of people behind him and began introductions. "This is Nagi's eldest blood related brother, and just like Nagi a captain of Organization 15. Captain-"

"Ryu Kelly Bateman!" A familiar voice rang out. Lincoln looked up to see Nagi! Nagi was up on the roof of the Loud house looking down at the man that looked like him. The man looked up at Nagi and smiled widely at him.

"Hey Nagi, come greet your brother with a hug." The man named Ryu called out to his little brother. Nagi smiled at his brother.

"Oh please I'm not falling for that one Ryu." Nagi chuckled out, and swan-dived off the roof and landed in front of his brother meeting his eyes and both smiling wide smiles. Then both brothers clasped hands together and were suddenly laying flat on the ground in a arm wrestling position.

"Lincoln would you please count us down." Ryu spoke to Lincoln never taking his eyes of Nagi, and Nagi his.

"Why does it always have to be a competition with you sibling?" Lincoln sighed but smiled and got down putting his hands on their clasped hands.

"Okay ready? Set. **GO**!" Lincoln then let go and moved back away from the brothers and gestured to the group to move further back. "Trust me your going to need to move back a bit." Lincoln told them as they did as he instructed while watching the brothers ridiculous game of arm-wrestling. For half a minute nothing happened and then suddenly the ground started to shake. The shaking felt like there was a construction team working right in the back of the Loud house.

"What's going on?!" Luna came out of the house followed by Luan, Lisa and the other who went to get food for the BBQ, they had just got done putting the groceries away when they felt the small tremors.

"Oh it's just boys being boys." Sylphiea nonchalantly called out watching her man and her future brother-in-law with boredom. Alexandria ran over to her brother jumping into his arms and kissing him deeply.

"Wait you mean that the shaking is from those two?" Lynn asked not believing it one bit. "They aren't even moving!"

"Yes they are Lynn, you just can't see cause they are moving to fast for you to see." Lincoln spoke watching the brothers with intensity. Lynn looked at Lincoln confused and still unwilling to believe it.

"And you can see it Linc?" Lynn asked doubting he could even if he was telling the truth.

"Yes, and it looks like Ryu is going to win." Lincoln answered. Lynn looked at the arm wrestling brother and back to her lover-brother confused still.

"How can you-" Lynn was cut off by a sudden gust of wind followed by a loud thunderous **BOOM!** Quickly turning back to the two brother Lynn saw that Nagi's hand had pinned Ryu's to the ground. Nagi jumped up in a victorious pose.

"Oh Yeah! In your face I just owned you Ryu!" Nagi started laughing celebrating his win. Ryu jumped up brushing the dirt off his uniform, with a smirk.

"Only cause you used a gust of wind to add power to your push." Ryu retorted. Nagi feigned ignorance.

"I don't know what your talking about Ryu." Nagi Smiled and both brother laughed. Nagi then gave his brother a hug, and Ryu returned it. Nagi then turned to the large group starring at him and his brother awe struck. "What's up with all of you guys? Nagi asked.

"Nagi dear you and Ryu just made a small indent in the ground when you pinned him." Sylphiea spoke walking up to her fiance and kissed him on his cheek. Nagi looked down, and there was a small indent the size of a monster truck tire and 6' deep. Nagi blushed turned to Lincoln and bowed.

"Sorry about that Lincoln, I'll fix it good as new. Promise!" Nagi gave a heart-felt apology that Nagi rarely gave. Lincoln waved it off.

"Don't worry about it Nagi. It's an easy fix. Plus I know how you and your siblings get, a small indent is the best case scenario. Hahaha" Lincoln laughed.

" _That was best case scenario!?_ " The group of regular people all thought at the same time. Lincoln turned to the group.

"Okay how's about we get our BBQ party started?" Lincoln spoke turning to the house to grab the food and start cooking on the grill.

The group scattered around the pool, some going back to swimming, some lounging in chairs, while Lori filled in everyone who wasn't present for their uninvited guests. Luna, Luan, and Lisa were not happy that their brother was again in a dangerous situation and they could do nothing to protect him. Lincoln returned with hamburger patties, hot dogs, and a couple of steaks, and walked to the readied grill.

An hour went by and in that time the Loud women had helped prepare other food for the BBQ. Lori, Leni,and Lily made desserts. Luna, Lucy, and Lisa made many different salads. Lana, Lola, and Lynn made non alcoholic drinks, ranging from punch, smoothies, and protein shakes. Finally Luan put out chips and dips. When each were done they went to set up the table, then went to see if Lincoln needed any help.

"Thanks, but I'm just about done. Just got to flip this last patty, aaaaaannnnnnnd done! Okay everyone foods done come and get it!" Lincoln yelled out to everyone. After everyone else had dished their plates Lincoln went to grab his, but Ronnie-Anne had already got it for him.

"Here Linc, I got your plate when I got mine." Ronnie-Anne handed him the plate, and Lincoln saw she had picked all the stuff he liked. Lincoln smiled at her, his smile melted her heart. Lincoln took her hand and they went to sit at the table with everyone else.

As soon as they sat down they all began to eat, and have small conversations. Lori sat with her friends talking about gossip and giggling. Leni and her friends were talking about the latest trend of fashion. Luna sat in-between Sam and Tabby talking about music and when their band will play next. Luan sat next to Maggie and Giggles thinking up some new jokes and routines. Lynn was talking strategy with her friends about her up coming match. Lucy and Haiku were exchanging poetry and debating which monster was the most tortured. Lana and her group were debating what was the best way to raise different kinds of animals. Lola was talking about her new talent for her next national pageantry with her entourage. Lisa was speaking about physics with Darcy. Lily was on Lincoln's right side and was having a pleasant conversation with him and Ronnie-Anne about art. Nagi was on Lily's left talking with Ryu, while Sylphiea sat in his lap. And Pop-pop was talking with Alexander, Alexandria, and Reggie.

Another hour past and the sun was starting to set, everyone went inside and changed back into their regular clothes, except for Nagi who had been wearing his regular clothes the whole time. Once everyone had changed they all went to hang in the livingroom, except Pop-pop. He announced that he was going to turn in for the night, and wished his grandkids good night. Looking at what time it was the group of guest thought it was about time to leave.

"Actually is it alright if I stay here tonight?" Dana asked Lori with pleading eyes. This sparked an idea in Lincoln's mind.

"How about you all stay over and have a huge multi-sister plumber party?" Lincoln proposed to his sisters and their friends.

"OMGOSH! Lincoln that is a great idea. Just let me call Mom and Dad to get permission." Leni squealed as she pulled out her phone and dialed her Mother's number.

"Hey Mom we were all wondering if it would be okay to let our friends stay the night?" There was a pause and then Leni squealed again excitedly.

"Thanks Mom your the best. Oh hey before I go when are you and Dad going to be home?" Leni managed to ask listening to her mother giving an answer she nodded her head. "Okay Mom I'll let them know, Love you. Tell Dad we said hi and love him too." Leni then hung up the phone and looked to the rest of the group. "Okay so they said yes you can stay the night." Everyone was happy with the answer, except Lucy and Haiku they had expressionless faces. Lincoln walked up to Leni.

"So where are Mom and Dad, and when are they coming back home?" Lincoln asked his second oldest sister.

"They will be back in an hour they were just picking something up." Leni answered her Lover with a big smile.

"Okay did they say what they were picking up?" Lincoln furthered his questionnaire. Leni shook her head and shrugged.

"All Mom said was that it was a surprise for you for tomorrow." Leni answered and then went to her group of friends.

Lincoln seemed puzzled at that answer but he wasn't going to worry about it after all he loved surprises. Speaking of surprises Lincoln looked around the room for Nagi and Ryu, but didn't see them. The rest of the crew were still here and so was Sylphiea, so where were the two brothers? Lincoln then heard voices from the kitchen, and he went to investigate them. As he got closer he could make out Nagi and Ryu's voices. Just as Lincoln was about to enter the kitchen he heard Ryu ask a question that raised a flag in Lincoln's head thus stopping him in his tracks.

"How has Lincoln been adjusting to life off the island? Any troubles?" Ryu asked in a friendly curious tone. Though Nagi's eyes narrowed at his brother.

"He's doing great, being back with his loved ones has cause a huge improvement to Lincoln's psyche." Nagi answered in a firm authoritative tone. Lincoln had never hear Nagi use it ever.

"Easy Nagi, I'm not here to check up on Lincoln. I know as well as you that what happened on the island wasn't his fault." Ryu said in a calm and brotherly tone. Nagi relaxed at his brother's words, but knew there was a reason to his brother stopping by.

"What are you doing here Ryu?" Nagi asked with a serious look on his face. Ryu just shook his head and motioned to grab something from a bag at his side, and pulled out a folder and held it up. The look on Ryu's face was serious just like Nagi's.

"Our Leader has a job for you to do and it must be done before the festival back home." Ryu spoke handing his little brother the folder. Nagi opened it and sighed an annoyed sigh.

"Not this again. I told her I'm not interested, wasn't then still not now. Especially now that I have Lincoln and the others." Nagi spoke but still looked through the folder. Ryu shrugged not knowing what exactly to tell his younger brother.

"Look she's being put under a lot of pressure because of the incident, and to appease the other captains she has no choice but to make you and your squad participate in the tournament this year." Ryu explained to his brother.

"What! Oh you give me the names of those captains I'll put them in their place real quick!" Nagi was starting to get riled up. Ryu put his hand on his brother to calm him down.

"You know that will only make it worse." Ryu spoke. Nagi snorted knowing Ryu is right. "Besides she set aside these six because she knew you'd be interested, so just go check them out and see if you'll reconsider. I'm even going with you." Ryu spoke trying to convince Nagi. Nagi sighed a defeated sigh.

"Fine you both win, I'll head out tomorrow to the nearest one in Nebraska." Nagi took a piece of paper from the folder and read it over. "Hmmm. 24 years old. Has experience in fighting the super natural." Nagi raised an eyebrow at the last paragraph. "What's with this code name Invis-o-Bill?" Nagi looked up from the file at Ryu, who again just shrugged. "Well like I said I'll head out tomorrow." Lincoln slowly walked back to the livingroom while trying to process what he just heard. As he kept backing up he didn't notice the person behind him. Lincoln quickly snapped out of his thoughts and quickly turned to see he had bumped into Dana.

"Oh sorry about that Dana, are you okay?" Lincoln apologized and asked the young woman. Lincoln looked down at Dana and thought he saw her blushing.

"Oh it's no problem Lincoln. I should be thanking you for helping with Luis." At the mention of her ex Dana grew a worried face. "I just hope he doesn't do anything to you or the rest of your family." Dana expressed her worries not making eye contact with Lincoln. Lincoln gently lifted her head to look her in her eyes. Dana saw in his eyes warmth and gentleness in them, and a sense that everything would be alright.

"You don't have to worry about him Dana. If he causes trouble for me and my family, or you and yours; I'll deal with it. I promise" Lincoln spoke with a gentle voice, unknowingly starting something in Dana, who blushed a deep crimson.

"Thank you Lincoln, that makes me feel so much better." Dana then hugged Lincoln, and Lincoln patted Dana's head trying to sooth her. This did not go unnoticed by certain people. After a full minute of hugging Dana let go of Lincoln still blushing and hurried off to where her group of friends were at.

"Your just a natural ladies man huh Lincoln." Lincoln turned startled by a voice behind him, it was Sam smiling at him.

"Oh I don't think I'm that great with women." Lincoln blushed at Sam's words. Sam then got close to Lincoln and whispered in his ear.

"I hope that doesn't get you into trouble, cause you'll have all of us lovers of yours to answer to." Sam then turned and walked back to Luna and Tabby. Lincoln swore he saw her blush and smile as she turned away, and what she said to him made Lincoln think then realized the real message behind her words

" _ **Well that's another pretty girl added to our group**_." the childish voice of Lincoln's alter personalities echoed in Lincoln's head.

" _You three keep quiet and behave._ " Lincoln warned in his mind to his alter personas silence greeted his mind. Lincoln knew that that was never a promising sign.

Lincoln snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Nagi and Ryu make their way into the livingroom, it looked like Nagi had something to say. Nagi did in fact get everyones attention by clearing his throat. Lincoln, Reggie, Alexander, Alexandria, and Sylphiea immediately stop what they were doing and looked to Nagi, then the rest followed suit.

"Sorry to interrupt all of you but I needed to inform my crew about something that came up, so listen up you lot." Nagi paused to look at each of his crew and Sylphiea before continuing. "I'm going on a mission with my brother Ryu and I'll be gone for a while. The rest of you will stay here." Nagi announced with a firm commanding voice. Though Lincoln and the rest did not seem to like that one bit.

"What the hell do you mean we're staying here Nagi?" Alexander stood up and yelled at his captain and brother, clearly confused.

"Yes Captain Nagi, you've never ordered all of us to stay in one place. What's going on?" Reggie asked her voice dripping in anxiety.

"Did we upset you in some way Big Brother?" Alexandria asked fighting back tears. Lincoln walked from the arch way toward Nagi.

"Okay guys let calm down and let Nagi explain himself." Lincoln spoke calmness in his voice, as he looked to each of his crew and then to Nagi waiting for that explanation. Though Lincoln had an idea as to what this was all about after eavesdropping earlier. Nagi sighed knowing this was going to happen.

"Okay first off none of you have done anything to upset me Alexandria, I'm asking you all to stay here because this is where our home is going to be from now on. I want you all to get use to the area for that reason." Nagi looked at his crew with gentle eyes, that told them he was telling the truth. They all relaxed a little bit at hearing his explanation, but not entirely.

"Okay then what's this mission your going on, and why can't we accompany you like usual?" Alexander asked in a more calm manner than before, taking his seat next to Alexandria; who wrapped herself around him for comfort.

"I have been given a mission from the 1st squad captain and leader of Organization 15, so I don't have a choice but to go." Nagi's crew and even Sylphiea could visibly be seen Stiffen at the mention of this person. Lana and Lola saw the way they tensed up, and not knowing much about Lincoln's crew, they did know the signs of people who were scared.

"Who's this 1st squad leader person , and why are you all scared of her?" Lana and Lola asked in unison. Lincoln seeing hat Nagi was wiling to tell them, he thought he should.

"Well see Lana, Lola, Organization 15 is lead by the worlds 15 most powerful beings that exist, and they hold the rank of 'Captain.' And among them they have a hierarchy to indicate whom is the strongest of them." Lincoln stopped waiting to see if it was clicking in everyones minds.

"So like this numero uno person is the badest of the bad?" Luna asked confusion on her face.

"Yes, but that's not why we're scared of her." Sylphiea spoke in an oddly fearful girl's voice. "Each of us experienced traumatic events at her hands. Sylphiea shivered at the memory of what she was put through.

"May I inquire as to what the exact trauma you experienced was?" Lisa asked not being considerate of their feelings unintentionally.

"I'll answer that one for you Madam." Ryu stepped forward gaining everyones attention. " See Alexander challenged the 1st squad captain to a straight up fight and had the floor wiped with him. She made Alexandria play dress up and it was frilly girly dresses and made her display them in front of a crowd. Reggie was forced to watch Oliver Twist the musical 20 times non-stop. Lincoln was forced to participate in a test with one of her mechanical creations where he had to out wit it, for three days straight." Ryu answered Lisa's question leaving out some important details Lisa noticed but did not comment on.

"Okay some of that made sense I guess, but why are Sylphiea and Nagi scared of her?" Luan asked pointing to the two in question.

"Oh I'm not scared of Big Sister Simon." Sylphiea spoke in a trembling voice. "I am her greatest admirer!" Sylphiea exclaimed standing suddenly with a look of pure admiration. "The way she dominated her husband into submission, is an inspiration to me to further dominate my Nagi." Sylphiea then smiled a sinister smile that made everyone's spine shiver and feel sympathy for Nagi, but Nagi was blushing happily at Sylphiea's statement.

"Wait you called her 'Simon,' I've heard of that name." Lisa spoke as she started to pounder where she heard that name. Nagi snapped out of his lovey-dovey state and cleared his throat to gather attention to himself again.

"Her full Name is Simon Vickie Bateman, also known as 'The Adamantite Lioness' in Organization 15." Nagi spoke nonchalantly, then continued. "She is also mine and Ryu's eldest sibling." Momentary silence follows.

"Geeze is this 'Organization' thing just made for you and your family?" Lola asked exasperated at the idea that yet **another** sibling of Nagi's was not only a member but in-charge too.

"Yeah How many more of your family is in this club of yours?' Lori asked exasperated just like her younger sister. Nagi and Ryu shrugged and then remembered one other.

"Well there is one more family member, but she's our older cousin,. As for the rest of our siblings they are either to young to join or chose something else." Ryu answered the sarcastic questions. Nagi nodded in agreement to Ryu's words and cleared his throat again

"Yes and now getting back to the point, my sister has been forced to have me go and recruit at least 6 more members before the end of the year festival at our home island." Nagi's words grew grim at the end of his statement. At this knowledge Alexander, Alexandria, Reggie, and even Sylphiea (who had just sat back down) stood up in an uproar. While Lincoln curled up on the couch planning his face into his knees in shame and guilt.

"How the hell is this fair!" Alexander shouted with a ferocious animalistic look that screamed he was out for blood.

"Is this cause of what happened at the last festival, cause if so it was that piece of shits fault!" Alexandria venomously spewed out in rage.

"I would like to see the documents that state our mandatory compliance, other wise I'll contest this in court!" Reggie angrily demanded of Nagi, this was out of character for her as she's usually calm and collected.

"You tell me who's got the gall to harass my disciple so that I can literally rip their throats out!" Sylphiea spoke calmly but was giving off a very chilling and scary aura, that screamed she meant what she said.

All of the normal people in the room were a mixture of scared, confused, and concerned at the reactions of Nagi's group. Then Lincoln stood up and faced Nagi with a sorrow filled look in his eyes.

"It's cause of what I did at the Summer Festival. Isn't it Nagi?" Lincoln asked weakly. Nagi looked into Lincoln's eyes and shook his head, sighed and smiled at him.

"Lincoln Loud it's no fault of yours, so stop being gloom and doom about it, it doesn't suit you at all." Nagi then walked over to Lincoln and hugged him. At that moment all of Nagi's crew joined in the hug.

"He's right Lincoln it's not your fault, just one person wants to make a big deal just to get to Nagi." Ryu spoke also trying to reassure Lincoln."Don't think on it to much." As the Loud girls and Ronnie-Anne watched and listened they were both worried and confused.

"Wait, why are you all so upset about going to a festival? Also why does Lincoln feel guilty for what's going on?" Leni asked feeling as confused as she us to feel ten years ago on a daily basis. The group of hugger stopped and looked at Leni. Lincoln was about to answer his sister/lover, but Nagi stopped him and answered himself.

"You see there's a tournament that takes place during the End of the Year Festival on my home island. This tournament is between the squads of Organization 15." Nagi paused and was about to continue when Alexander jumped in.

"Yeah and entry is optional, meaning we shouldn't have to participate." Alexander spoke in an annoyed tone. Nagi shrugged and sighed then continued.

"Yes and-"

"And we have never joined it in the two years that we've been in Nagi's crew." Alexandria interjected in a proud matter of factly tone. Nagi again sighed a bit annoyed and continued.

"Yes because-"

"We had no interest in joining a fighting tournament." Reggie stated with a snort at the idea of joining the tournament.

"You three want to let me explain or do you want to do it!?" Nagi yelled at the three.

"Sorry sir we're just worked up still." Reggie spoke slightly blushing from embarrassment. Nagi rolled his eyes and sighed a calming breath, and before continuing looked at the three with a stern gaze.

"Now as for why Lincoln feels guilty that-"

"Is a story for him to tell not us." Sylphiea interrupted using a serious but gentle tone. Nagi just let out a sigh of defeat.

"Well you all heard it, so that's that. Now to recap the point of all this. I'm going to go on a recruiting mission with Ryu, while the rest of you stay here and get use to our new home." Nagi looked to his crew with a commanding gaze. Nagi then turned to Sylphiea with a loving gaze. "Darling I know you might not like it but will you-" Nagi was silenced by Sylphiea's lips. After a moment of tender kissing Sylphiea backed away.

"I know my Love, I'll stay and wait for you to return home to us. Just don't be long." Sylphiea looked at Nagi with puppy dog eyes full of love and a little bit of sorrow. Nagi went over to her and kissed her lips with all the gentle love he possessed.

"Ahem." Ryu cleared his throat to get Nagi's and Sylphiea's attention. " Well I was also told to inform Sylphiea that she needs to recruit some members as well." Ryu spoke not making eye contact with Sylphiea, who was giving him a death glare. Nagi was just as unhappy as his lover.

"I thought you only had recruitment orders form me?" Nagi asked apparent annoyance in his voice. Ryu held his arms up in defense.

"Hey don't kill the messenger, I was told to tell all Captains who don't meet a minimum amount of members to recruit more." Ryu explained his orders. Nagi stood and looked his brother in the eyes.

"Then why was I given a folder of potential recruits, and why are you accompanying me?" Nagi asked suspecting his brother was hiding something from them all. Ryu returned his younger brother's stare knowing he was on to him. After 30 seconds of silence Nagi sighed and broke the stare down.

"Fine don't tell me, but we will talk about this again, and very soon." Nagi speaks with animosity toward his brother, whom returned the animosity.

"Careful Little Brother you bare your fangs at me I'll think you want to fight. In which case I seem to remember you've never beaten me." Ryu looked to his brother and gave blood curling smile. Sylphiea stood up and stood between the two brothers.

"Both of you stop, your not on the island. Don't make me call your parents!" Sylphiea threatened with her arms crossed. At the mention of their parents both brothers went pale and started shaking scared at the idea of the appearance of their parents. They both fell to their knees and started to cry and gravel into her stocking covered legs.

"Please don't call the folks!?" Ryu bawled.

"Babe I thought you loved me? Please don't bring them into this petty squabbling!" Nagi whaled to is fiance. Sylphiea just smiled an evil smile, feeling completely amused and empowered.

"Okay then first save your sibling rivalry for the festival, and second I'll pick my crew at my own pace, all right?" Sylphiea looked to both siblings still smiling her evil smile. Both boys nodded their heads accepting her terms of surrender.

"Wow she put them in their places right quick, eh." Tabby commented causing the other females to laugh.

"Yeah you guys are whipped. Why you scared of your parents?" Lynn asked the two brothers.

"Let's hope you'll never have to find out." Ryu spoke still sniffling while he stood back up to recompose himself.

"Yes lets pray they never leave the island." Nagi added to Ryu's statement, standing next to Sylphiea as she pets his head soothingly.

"Do you and your siblings dislike your parents?" Darcy asked curious as to what the problem was. Both Nagi and Ryu looked at Darcy.

"No we love our parents." Ryu answered in a tone that suggested he had been insulted by the question, but his answer was honest.

'We just don't want them to baby us." Nagi spoke in a matter of factly tone, as if everyone should have know that already.

"OH." Everyone spoke in unison with understanding in their tones.

"And our father is the most over-protective person on this planet." Ryu added lastly. Nagi nodding his head in total agreement.

"Well he can't be that bad dudes." Luna spoke thinking they were exaggerating. "I mean in the whole world, come on."

"No we are very serious. One time when I was playing on a jungle vine and fell down, my father leveled the entire rain-forest. But then replanted it all later." Ryu casually recalled one of his childhood memories.

"Oh hey remember the time I got on the wrong bus home, and Dad called up all of our relatives to search the whole western continent." Nagi smiled reminiscing his own memories. Ryu laughed at his story.

"Yeah Dad didn't let you go to school without him for the whole month, went every where with you." Ryu laughed harder joined by Nagi and Sylphiea.

"I remember that day. It's the day you confessed to me." Sylphiea giggled as Nagi blushed with embarrassment. "I thought it was sweet the way he cheered you on." Sylphiea kissed her lover with passion.

"Wow those are some stories, but it sounds like your father really loves you and your siblings." Leni spoke smiling from the stories filled with parental love for their children.

 **DING! DANG! DONG!**

Suddenly the old grandfather clock went off signaling that it was 10p.m. Lily started yawning causing all the others around her to yawn as well. Lincoln thought this was cute watching all of them yawn, though the same act they all yawned differently. Those differences are what made Lincoln so enchanted with the scene. Just then the front door opened, and in came Mr. and Mrs. Loud.

"Kids we're home!" Lynn Sr. announced to his children, even though they could see them.

"Welcome home Mom and Dad." Lori spoke first welcoming their parents home, followed by the other Loud sisters, Lincoln stayed where he was. Ronnie-Anne saw this and went over to him and dragged him to the family group of hugs and kisses.

"Oh there's our baby boy." Rita exclaimed excitedly, and went to hug and kiss him the most out her children.

"Now Rita he's not a baby now, he's a grown young man." Lynn Sr. said correcting his wife, as he mimicked her actions of giving Lincoln love and affection. Lincoln at first stiffened at the attention, but relaxed and returned their hugs and kisses.

"So Mom, Dad where have you two been all day? You missed a pretty delicious BBQ that Lincoln cooked." Lori spoke standing next to Lincoln bragging about his skills on the grill.

"Yeah it was a very **full** helping of his delicious **meats**. Hahahaha." Luan spoke barely trying to hide her innuendo joke. Lincoln blushed having understood her true joke.

"Ah so this is thee Mr. and Mrs. Loud. It's a pleasure to meet you both finally." Ryu came over and introduced himself to the Loud parents.

"Oh ummm thank you...Sir...ummm, I'm sorry who are you?" Lynn Sr. asked after a failed tempt at greeting this new person in his home.

"Mom, Dad this is Ryu, he is Nagi's older blood related brother." Lincoln introduced Ryu. Ryu gave a slight bow and shook hands with the Loud parents.

"You two must be very proud of your son, and the things he's accomplished." Ryu looked in their eyes and saw confusion. "He has told you about his time on mine and Nagi's home island, right?" Ryu asked not understanding their looks of confusion. Nagi face palmed himself, followed by Alexander, Alexandria, Reggie, and even Sylphiea. Lincoln just looked nervously at Ryu.

"No I haven't had the chance to Ryu Sir. I've only been back three days after all." Lincoln spoke wishing for a change of conversation. Ryu gave a loud hearty laugh at his response.

"Three days, that's all? From what I've heard you stopped an assassination, thwarted drug dealers, and got yourself a harem of beauties. And to think you haven't even been back an entire week!" Ryu praised Lincoln while patting his back. "You know you really should petition for captaincy, I keep telling you that you have the making of a great Captain of Organization 15." Ryu added on at the end.

This caused Lincoln to look over at Nagi. Nagi had grown sad and depressed at the idea of Lincoln leaving his crew. Lincoln knew what him being Nagi's vice-captain meant to him, and would never leave his squad. Lincoln walked over to Nagi and put his arm on his shoulder.

"Sorry Ryu, but I told you already that I'm sticking with Nagi til the day I die." Lincoln firmly announced looking Ryu in the eyes, showing his resolve and loyalty to Nagi. "Besides if I left this squad would be in financial devastate, not to mention The Organization's damage reports would skyrocket, Nagi would become unorganized; I mean the man can't do anything with out me." Lincoln smirked playfully at Nagi, the other crew members and Sylphiea giggled too. Nagi nodded an agreeing nod.

"He's right." Nagi returned Lincoln's smirk and ruffled his hair playfully, both laughing. Ryu smiled at the sight.

"Well I'm happy you feel that way as Nagi's brother. I'm also impressed and jealous of Nagi finding such a loyal and reliable family member." Ryu looked at Nagi proudly, Nagi nodded his acknowledgement to his brother.

"So Lincy what are these amazing things that you did?" Lily asked curious, sensing a great story.

"Well how about I tell you as a bed time story tonight, okay?" Lincoln asked while gently stroking her head. Lily smiled up to him seemingly satisfied with that answer.

"Well on that note we really do need to take our leave." Nagi announced finally, as he made his way toward the door the rest started to follow one by one.

"Well it was nice meeting all of you." Sylphiea spoke her good-eye for the night.

"Thanks for the grub Linc, you're the best damn cook I know. See you tomorrow" Alexander waved to Lincoln as he left.

"See you girls tomorrow, t was loads of fun getting to know ya all." Alexandria waved to the group of women, and went to hug Lincoln. "Night big brother Linc." Then she followed her brother/husband.

"It was an eventful evening Lincoln hope we can have more like these in the future." Reggie bowed to the women and Loud parents as she left. "And maybe next time Clyde will be there." Reggie mumbled to herself.

"I'm sure Clyde would like that to Reggie." Lincoln called after her. Reggie stopped looked at Lincoln and started blushing.

"Nigh ya git." Reggie spoke to Lincoln in her British accent still blushing, but grew a smile as she left. Now only Ryu remained, he walked over to Lincoln to shake his hand.

"It was really nice to see you Lincoln." Ryu then brought Lincoln close to him and whispered in his ear. "Keep your guard up, THEY will make another move." Ryu then let him go and smiled at everyone else. "Well it was a pleasure to meet you all, though not as well as I'd have liked. I'm sure I'll see you all again some other time." Ryu bowed to them and left closing the front door behind him.

"So what was that about Lincoln?" Ronnie-Anne asked as she got up and wrapped herself around her Love's arm, she had an uneasy feeling in her chest when Ryu whispered to Lincoln. Lincoln looked into Ronnie-Anne's worried eyes, and gave her a reassuring smile.

"He was just wishing me a good vacation." Lincoln lied hoping to ease Ronnie-Anne. The feeling in her chest didn't go away, but she wasn't going to call him out here and now in front of everyone.

"Okay then Linc. I believe you." Ronnie-Anne smiled pushing her feeling down for now, and smiled at her lover. As she looked into his eye's she had a strong urge to kiss him, and that' exactly what she did. She put her arms around his neck and pushed herself on her tiptoes to connect her lips with his. This wasn't a soft gentle kiss, this was a pure kiss of passion. Ronnie-Anne had snaked her tongue into Lincoln's mouth for a sexual clash of tongues. The kiss was so passionate, Lincoln felt like he could get lost in this feeling for hours.

"Ahem!" Came a loud throat clearing from Lori. This snapped both of them out of their passion filled trance, both blushing.

"Wow Ronnie, I didn't think Lincoln could get so **_tongue tied_**. Hahaha Get it?" Luan teased with the two, though she was slightly jealous that it wasn't her that had such a passionate moment with Lincoln. Luan's remark made both of them blush even more red

"Now Luan don't embarrass your brother and Ronnie-Anne too much. They just got caught up in the moment. I remember when your father and I were their age, we couldn't keep our hands off of each other. Right Dear?" Rita spoke pulling attention from her son. Lynn Sr. grabbed his wife and dipped her and looked into her eye's.

"Ya got that right Love, though still keep my hands off a ya." Lynn Sr. spoke in his British accent, then kissed his wife with passion that showed 30 years of their love to the on looking youngsters.

"MOM, DAD! Do you have to make out in front of our friends!?" Lori yelled blushing from being embarrassed by her parents, as were the rest of the Loud sisters. Both parents just laughed at their daughter's childish embarrassment when they showed their affection.

"Oh come on Lori you and your siblings should be used to it by now, besides your mother and I can kiss however we want in our house." Lynn Sr. chuckled to his children. The girls just rolled their eye's at their father.

"Well I hope that I still have that kind of passion when I'm your guy's age and married." Lincoln commented with complete sincerity. The remark made his parents smile and eye's start to tear up, while Ronnie-Anne and his sisters blushed at the idea of him showing that level of love and passion for them.

"Aww That's Lincoln that means a lot to hear you say that." Rita went over to hug her baby boy.

"You've really grown mature Son." Lynn Sr. also went to hug his boy. After the hugs both Lynn and Rita started to head to their room. "Okay everyone we're heading to bed so keep it down okay?" Lynn Sr. spoke then turned and closed the master bedroom door. As the door closed the group of women immediately started moving all the furniture in the living room.

"I'll go get everyone blankets and pillows." Leni announced and ran up the stairs. As Leni left everyone was claiming spaces and alliances were being forged, at least that's how the scene seemed to Lincoln as he watched all this happen in mere seconds. After everyone had settled in a spot with their group Lincoln noticed that there was a empty spot in the middle of this sea of women. Lincoln raised an eyebrow at the obvious message they were sending him.

"I guess that's my spot?" Lincoln rhetorically asked as he walked over to the designated spot. The moment he sat down he was rushed by his furry partners. Ester laid next to Lincoln on his right, and Kyubii curled up on his lap. Lincoln smiled and gently stroked behind both their ears, this caused Ester to thump he foot in a happy rapid motion.

"Wow Lincoln they seem so at peace next to you." Lana commented as she went to slowly pet Ester on the side.

"Well It's because I've been the one to raise them since they were babies, and they usually always sleep with me. I can only imagine how anxious and stressed they were when I didn't come back these last two days." Lincoln reached into one of his pockets and pulled out two portable pocket brushes, and he started to gently brush Kyubii first. He started from her head and gently made his way to her tail, and repeated the action. Every time he brushed her Kyubii would start purring. With his other hand he started to brush Ester gently.

"Okay guys I'm back with the pillows and blankets. Let me know if I need to grab more." Leni announced as she walked back down stairs. She pasted out a set of pillows and blankets to all the guests. Leni noticed Lincoln brushing his partners and smiled at this precious scene.

"Do you always brush them Lincy?" Lola asked watching his gentle brush strokes, wishing it was her.

"Well to be honest I did it cause it reminded me of the times I always help brush your hair." Lincoln looked toward Lola and smiled at her, she blushed and smiled back at her brother.

"So Lincoln where have you been all these years?" One of Lynn's friends asked not thinking, Lynn slugged her in the arm and gave her a glare. "What!?" The Loud sisters and Ronnie-Anne looked at Lincoln gaging his reaction. Surprisingly Lincoln didn't react, he was till gently brushing Ester and Kyubii.

"Well Polly I was taken away to a hellish place that wanted to turn people into soulless killing machines that are completely obedient. That was the first 7 years, the rest of the 3 years was spent recovering as much as I could physically, mentally, and emotionally under Nagi's protection." Lincoln paused and brushed three more times then continued. "Then a mere three days ago I was brought back home, and that's about it." Lincoln looked up to Polly and gave her a genuine smile. Polly couldn't understand why, but she started blushing when she locked eyes with Lincoln.

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to bring up painful memories." Polly apologized.

"Don't worry about it." Lincoln spoke gently. He finished brushing his partners fur and put the brushes away. "I've moved on from that thanks to Nagi." Lincoln looked all around smiling his genuine happy smile. Silence followed and started to make things awkward, until Lynn couldn't take it any more.

"Okay lets change the subject, what does everyone want to do?" Lynn stood up and looked around for any suggestions.

"How about we play a game?" Carol voiced her idea. "I was thinking of truth or dare." A lot of the girls from all the groups liked that idea.

"Why not tell scary stories?" Haiku recommended her idea.

"What about listening to some tunes?" Sam suggested. The room became a bit loud with everyone debating hat they should all do.

"Why not let Lincoln decide we should do" Lily raised her voice for everyone to hear. The room grew quiet at the idea.

"That's a great idea Lily." Luan second her idea. "Lincoln what do you want to do?" Luan looked to Lincoln and waited for an answer. Lincoln had to think about it for a moment. Then an Idea came to him.

"Hmm how about a movie?" Lincoln asked everyone.

"What movie were you thinking?" Lucy asked in her usual monotone.

"Well I was thinking of The Dream Boat Movie: Dark Loves. I just bought it and haven't seen it yet." Lincoln said blushing a little bit.

"Isn't that a romance/ action movie?" Dana asked having vaguely remembered the title of the movie.

"Yes it is the movie about a man looking for his kidnapped lover." Lisa interjected while cleaning her glasses. "I must say Brother you've grown fascinated with romance genera movies." Lisa added putting her glasses back on. Lincoln blushed a little bit more.

"Well I got hooked when Nagi took me to see 'Love Lost Love Gained', last year for my 21st birthday." Lincoln explained to all the female in the room.

"Wait that's that heavy romance story about a woman who lost her first and only love, and after years of being alone and mourning a mysterious man appears and shows he how to love again, and she falls for him. " Lynn asked a bit worked up. Everyone looked at Lynn surprised.

"How do you know so much about that film Dude?" Luna asked her younger sister. Lynn blushed at the realization that she just incriminated herself, but she quickly shook it off and puffed out her chest.

"What I can watch a girly chick-flick every now and then, can't I?" Lynn asked in a challenging tone, though she was still blushing.

"Hey I went and saw the same movie too Lynn, it was actually a good movie. It got 80% on Rotten Tomatoes." Lana spoke standing up for her fellow tomboy sister.

"Okay okay we're getting off topic here." Lori stood up and intervened. "Now does anyone have any objections to the movie Lincoln proposed?" Lori asked looking for any disagreements. There were none. "Okay Lincoln go get the movie and put it in." Lori instructed her brother/lover.

"Right, I'll be back then." Lincoln gently put Kyubii down next to Ester, and jogged up the stairs to retrieve the movie from his room. He entered his room walked over to where the giant tv was and looked through his movie collection for the specific movie he wanted.

"Ah there you are." Lincoln grabbed the movie case checked to make sure the movie was in it, and after confirming that it was he turned around to head back downstairs. When he returned he immediately noticed that everyone had shuffled around his spot. He noticed that his sisters and Ronnie-Anne were circling around his spot, but Lily was waiting in his spot, smiling at him.

"I take it you won the right to sit in my lap while we watch the movie." Lincoln asked Lily with a smirk.

"Yup, you'd think they'd realized not to play me in rock-paper-scissors." Lily gave her own smirk and giggled. Lincoln shook his head still smirking and walked to the livingroom t.v and started the movie. Once Lincoln sat comfortably in his spot Lily sat on his lap and laid back into Lincoln, feeling very safe and secure. Lincoln then felt many heads laying on him, as the rest of his sisters and Ronnie-Anne found a place to rest their heads on him. Lincoln felt very much at ease, and watched the movie thinking of the many similar time yet to come.

While this was happening thing over at Nagi's house were getting a bit explosive.

"What do you mean Lincoln's being **HUNTED** Ryu!?" Nagi shouted at his brother, in a clear rage.

"Good thing you made the house soundproof." Ryu responded. He knew Nagi wasn't going to like any of what he found. He sighed as his little brother glared death at him. "It's just as I said, the people who took Lincoln want him back. And they have hired professionals to take him back." Nagi punched the nearest wall going straight through it effortlessly.

"I'll kill them all!" Nagi growled.

"Nagi that's not all I found out." Ryu grew very serious as he continued. "The people who were behind that facility, has connections to Organization 15."

* * *

 **A/N: Sooooo How'd you like the story? I personally feel that I could've done better.**

 **Now I do have an announcement. I have planned out a multi-crossover in the future, and I'll be dropping hints on who's eventually going to show up. Let's see if you can find the first one here. Mwahahahaha! Tell me if you figure it out.**

 **Now as to why it took me so long to get this chapter out, well there are a lot of things. First my personally daily life has to come first or I can't o my stories, second I do go back and fix previous chapters (Like what I did in Ch 2.) I also have plans on making a seperate fanfic story, set in the Zelda world, but don't worry it's not going to focus around Link and Zelda. Lol**

 **So now that it's New Year's I'm going to start on chapter 10, and I might start keeping you all informed of my progress, I haven't decided. Lol.**

 **So again HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! Signed SilverWolf1501**

 **P.S: Please leave comment in the reviews and feel free to pm me.**


	10. Chapter 10: White Rider Jiyshin

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out had to move on top of starting a new job, but now I should have a schedule figured out. Lolz, Enjoy and Leave comments please.**

* * *

Chapter 10: White Rider Jiyshin

It was hard to think that a week had gone by already, and much had happened. Nagi had left with Ryu to Nebraska to recruit the first of new members. That very same day Lynn Sr. and Rita revealed what they were up to that night they were out, they had unloaded tons of rapped gifts into the living room. When asked what all of this was, they said it was ten years worth of presents for Lincoln. All the Christmas', and Birthdays' of Lincoln's that they couldn't celebrate with him. Lincoln was overwhelmed by the amounts of gifts they had gotten him, and when he tried to go buy everyone else presents for the lost ten years they wouldn't hear of it. Lincoln did enjoy the time spent with everyone, even his crew showed up having been invited by the Louds. Lincoln could tell they were just as depressed as he was earlier because they couldn't go with Nagi, but after a while they started cheering up.

The next day on a Monday morning, Lincoln helped Lori and her friends move Dana's things out of her ex's apartment and in with Becky, Beatrix, and Carol.

" _Why aren't the three of them dating_?" Lincoln thought to himself, but shrugged it off his mind ans focused.

"Lincy thanks or helping with moving Dana out of that sleaze balls place." Lori praised her lover-brother, as she put a box down.

"It's no problem. I'm happy to help Lori." Lincoln spoke smiling to Lori, causing her heart to melt. Then the four residents came in with boxes and put them next to the boxes next to Lincoln and Lori.

"You know I'm a bit surprised that Luis wasn't home to try to stop us." Dana spoke looking to her friends, then to Lincoln and blushed slightly and looked away.

"Well I asked Alexandria to follow him, and she reported that he was at a friends place. I then asked her to incapacitate him if he tried to leave, so Reggie gave her back her beanbag gun." Lincoln answered nonchalantly as he went to get another box. What Lincoln left out was that he had to explain the difference of _incapacitate_ and _decapitate_ to Alexandria. Luckily Reggie sent Alexander with her to watch her.

After they had moved all of Dana's things into the apartment, Lincoln and Lori where invited to have lunch with them, though Lori declined politely.

"Sorry girls but we promised the rest we'd be back for lunch, so that they don't think I'm monopolizing Lincoln." Lori wasn't technically lying, she did promise her sisters' that she'd have him back as soon as possible.

"Oh well you wouldn't mind if we tagged along would you?" Beatrix asked no alterer motive behind her request. The other roommates looked at Lori with puppy dog eyes, to which Lori couldn't say no to. So they all went back to the Loud House to eat. The rest of the day was nice and peaceful.

The next day was Tuesday during the afternoon, Lincoln, Ronnie-Anne, Lily, Luna, and Luan, went to Ronnie-Anne's apartment so she could grab more clothes, and other female hygiene items that Lincoln pretended to not notice. Ronnie-Anne had moved into an apartment with her cousin Carlota. Her Cousin was watching a fashion show while sewing some clothes when they got there. Carlota asked how everyone was doing and asked why they were here. Ronnie-Anne informed her that she was just grabbing more clothes and other things. Carlota asked to speak with Ronnie-Anne in private, so they went into her room, closed the door and had a heart to heart.

'Ronnie did you get your refills from the pharmacist?" Carlota asked first thing looking to her younger cousin. To which Ronnie-Anne blushed a deep crimson.

"Geeze Carlota!"Ronnie-Anne yelled at her cousin but not loud enough to cause the others out side to notice.

"I know, I know your not a child, but I do know how much you love Lincoln. And odds are you are going to offer him yourself and-"

"CARLOTA!" Ronnie-Anne shouted a little to loud.

"You okay in there Ronnie?" Lincoln asked through the door.

"Yeah just need to set my cousin straight." Ronnie-Anne answered, then focused on Carlota. "Okay first if that were to happen then of course I'd take precautions. Second it's none of your business. And Third Lincoln is still a virgin and still innocent when it comes to that." Ronnie-Anne stated to her relative. Carlota looked nervously around then looked at her younger cousin.

"Are you going to tell him about the incident?" Carlota watched as Ronnie-Anne's face grew dark and threatening.

"No and I hope I never have to! I finally have the man I've loved for ten years, I ...will not...lose him!" Ronnie-Anne growled at her cousin. Carlota started to cry and hugged her younger cousin. Being held by Carlota caused Ronnie-Anne to let loose her own tears.

"I'm sorry Ronnie, I didn't mean to bring up ' _ **That',**_ I just worry about you so so much, mi primo precioso." Carlota then soothed Ronnie-Anne. "I'm so sorry, I know Lincon will protect you, but that doesn't mean that I'll stopp worrying." Carlota released Ronnie-Anne and looked in her eyes. Ronnie-Anne looked back and weakly smiled.

"No I'm Sorry Carlota, and it is your right to worry about me. Also your right about Lincoln, he can protect me whether I asked him to or not." Ronnie-Anne's smile grew bigger at her own words.

"Well I **am** glad you found someone you can put your full trust in, Ronnie-Anne." With those words spoken Carlota hugged her younger cousin and silent tears ran down both their faces.

*Knock Knock*

"Umm you two okay in there?" Lincoln's voice gently called out.

"Lincoln, you can't rush a Santia **go** , or they don't ' **go-go** **'**. Get it? Luan cracked a joke with a wide braceless smile, Lily giggled at the joke and Luna rolled her eyes, but smirked at her jokester sibling.

"Still got a ways to go till your back to full yolks sis." Luna commented with a smirk, to which Luan just stuck her tongue out at her. "Careful Luan or a certain someone will take that as an invitation." Luna responded her smirk growing into a coy smile Luan retracted her tongue, off guard by Luna's comment, and blushed a bit and looked at Lincoln.

"Maybe I am inviting him to a good tongue lashing." Luan spoke then licked her lips seductively, while keeping eye contact with Lincoln. Lincoln was in a trance while staring at Luan, with one thought in his mind... well maybe more then one.

" ** _Wow she really wants ya to call her bluff Linc."_ **Tasenshi's voice called out in Lincoln's mind.

" ** _Well don't keep her waiting Silly Lincy."_** Came the childish voice of Jiyshin.

" ** _I suggest feeling out the situation, don't want to look like fools if she's bluffing."_** Roteki suggested finally.

" _Quiet!"_ Lincoln internally yelled. Then walked over to Luan, grabbed her gently but firmly leaned down and kissed her with lots of passion, and yes tongue lashings. After a good minute Lincoln slowly pulled away from Luan, and as he did a small string of saliva temporarily connected them, then disappeared. Everyone went silent and all of them wee blushing.

"Wow. Lincoln if I knew you accepted invitations, then I got a lot of birthday invites you can make up for." Luan tried to make a joke, but it wasn't helping that she was still blushing. Lincoln smiled at Luan's joke, his blush gone and he was glad he went for it. Luna sat looking at her younger sibling, and she did feel something, but it wasn't jealousy. It was that she was left out of something she thought was beautiful.

"Hey! Where's my kiss?" Lily asked braking the older siblings out of their amorous trance, and looked at a pouting Lily, and smiled.

"Hahahaha. Sorry Lily I didn't forget you **or** Luna." Lincoln then looked toward Luna and Luna blushed as their eyes met, but she didn't dare to look away.

Lily being he impatient 11 year old she was jump over to Lincoln and posed ready to receive a kiss on her lips just like Luan. Lincoln looked and smiled. Lincoln knelt down and gave Lily an innocent quick peck on the lips. As he stood back up Lily looked up at her brother with an annoyed disappointed look.

"Really Lincoln, that's it?" Lily asked with a tone of disappointment. Lincoln looked at Lily stunned at her tone, then smiled at her.

"Lily I told you when you get older, then I'll properly court you like the others. Lily rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Okay Mr. I'll wait but jus remember the legal age in Michigan is 16." And with that Lily hugged Lincoln and went to sit on the couch. "Well Luna's turn." Lily said smiling at her older sibling.

Lincoln again looked at Luna and smiled, she smiled at him too. Luna got up from her seat and went over to Lincoln. Now mere inches apart Luna looked up to Lincoln and got to her tip-toes and put her arm around Lincoln's neck, just as Lincoln put his around her waist. Then they kissed, this kiss wasn't like Luan's it was much more tender and their tongue's gently caressed each other.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" The scream came from Carlota as she exited her room to let Lincoln and his siblings know that Ronnie-Anne would be out in a moment. She did not ever in a million years expect to find siblings making out in her livingroom. Lincoln and Luna immediately separated from being startled by Carlota's scream. "What the hell is going on here you lot!?" Carlota asked glaring daggers at Lincoln mostly.

"W-well you see Carlota I.. um." Lincoln struggled to find the best way to explain what was going on.

"What's going on?" Ronnie-Anne rushed out in only her red silk panties and matching red sports bra. Ronnie-Anne unlike most of Lincoln's sister was more on the slim side and like Lynn had toned muscles, complete with her small and taut round ass, and perky 38C cup breasts,. Lincoln was drooling over Ronnie-Anne's mostly naked body.

"I just caught Lincoln kissing Luna, like they were long time lovers!? Carlota exclaimed about ready to rip Lincoln's testicles off. Ronnie-Anne put her hands on her hips and looked at Lincoln with the look a mother gives when someone tells them their kid was bad, and the mother wants the child to confess.

"Is that true Lincoln?" Ronnie-Anne walked over to Lincoln, and looked up to him. There was at least a foot heights difference, but that didn't stop the Latina from staring him down. "Well Lincoln?"

"Yes I kissed Luna, _and_ Luan, and a peck on Lily's lips." Lincoln looked into Ronnie-Anne's eye, he swore he would never lie to his lovers.

"Well then I have just one thing to say." Ronnie-Anne spoke followed by a dramatic pause, then asked, "Where's my kiss?" Ronnie-Anne smiled a childish grin, as Lincoln smiled at her question. Ronnie-Anne then jumped up into Lincolns arms and wrapped her legs around his waist and Lincoln put his hands on her ass. Lincoln was really struggling to keep control, as he held a mostly naked Ronnie-Anne.

"Well I'm still waiting." Ronnie-Anne looked into the love of her life's eyes lovingly. Lincoln instantly put his lips on Ronnie-Anne's and they started French kissing, and in their mouths their tongues were wrestling to win.

As this was going on Carlota watched her mouth agape from shock and confusion from what she was watching. Another full minute of intense make out, the two finally separated, and Lincoln let Ronnie-Anne go. Ronnie-Anne looked at her cousin waiting for the shock to end. Another silent minute passed before Carlota realized they weren't making out any more.

"Okay, **_now_** I really want to know what the hell is going on." Carlota spoke her voice covered in confusion. Ronnie-Anne grabbed her cousin by the hand and led her to sit on the couch. After ten minutes of rehashing previous events and Lincoln showing his scars, Carlota cried many tears for Lincoln, and apologized at her own behavior toward him. Lincoln smiled and reassured Carlota that there were no hard feelings. Then as another twenty minutes past, Ronnie-Anne was ready to go and everyone was giving their farewells to Carlota, she pulled Lincoln close to whisper in his ear.

"I hope you two can heal each other, and keep them all safe." Lincoln looked into Carlota's eyes and saw that there was more to her words then she let on, but before he could ask for clarification the girls called for him to hurry up. Lincoln hesitated a moment, but went to his loves. Lincoln thought that he would ask Ronnie-Anne what she meant later, for now it was time to go home.

On Wednesday evening after dinner, Lincoln was playing video games with Lily, Lori, Ronnie-Anne, and Clyde, who had come over to visit for the day. They were playing the latest Thrash Sisters games, and Lori was dominating the game.

"Geeze Lori you still rock at this game." Lincoln spoke while trying to K.O Lori's character. Lori just smirked.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Linc." And with that Lori sent Lincoln's character flying out of bounds with her character's super ability, and the game was over. Lincoln sighed in defeat, while the girls laughed that he was beat by a girl. Lori however crawled up the couch and sat in his lap facing him and gave him a kiss on his lips.

"Don't worry babe you'll get better, eventually." Lori joked causing Lincoln to laugh.

"Hahaha Better be careful Lori next time I'm not holding back." Lincoln declared as he wrapped his hands around Lori and went for another kiss. While they kissed though Lincoln could sense Lily and Ronnie-Anne's eyes on them.

"I didn't forget about you guys." Lincoln and Lori then held out their arms to the two other girls, who jumped at the opportunity to join them. Lincoln then gave Lily a light peck on the lips, and Ronnie-Anne a passionate tender kiss. Suddenly Lincoln's phone rang causing the girls to have to reluctantly get up so he could answer it.

"Hello this is Lincoln Loud." Lincoln answered.

"Hey Lincoln it's me Nagi, just calling to see how things are going." Lincoln could barely hear Nagi because there was very loud noises from the background.

"Nagi what's all that noise?" Lincoln asked trying to listen carefully to the noise on the other end. Lincoln swore he could hear someone shouting.

"It's just the winds of Nebraska." Nagi spoke nonchalantly.

"Dann- get the- before- gets away!"

"Nagi I can hear shouting, is everything okay?" Lincoln asked a little worried.

"Oh that's just the new recruit fighting some evil alternate future version of himself." Nagi spoke with a bored tone. Lincoln just stared blankly into space.

"What?" Lincoln responded thinking he misheard Nagi.

"Yeah I know, 'Oh hey I'm you from the future, but evil! Mwahahaha!' Lame background story villain." Nagi kept speaking. "oh hey I got to go help the new guy he's about to get his ass kicked. Call you later Lincoln." And before Lincoln could utter a single sound the call was over. Lincoln shook his head trying to snap out of his spacing out gaze.

"Who was that Linc?" Lori asked coming back from the kitchen with two drinks in hand, one for him and the other for herself.

"Oh it was just Nagi, giving a update...I think." Lincoln shrugged at his own response, and sat back on the couch. "So what you guys want to do now?" Lincoln asked the group.

"Well I was asked by Luna and Luan to help get them ready for their double date with Sam, and Maggie tonight." Lori spoke then drank from her glass.

"Oh yeah that was today." Lincoln spoke more to himself than to anyone else.

"Now now Lincoln no need to get jealous, since you do plan to seduce Sam and Maggie with the rest of us." Ronnie-Anne giggled moving to Lincoln's right side and cuddling into him. Lily followed suit and snuggled into his left side.

"I Know I'm not thinking about that, I was more thinking about all four of them getting into trouble." Lincoln spoke relaxing into the girls embrace. Lori then kneeled in front of him and took his hands in hers and kissed them.

"Lincoln it makes us all happy to hear that you feel that way, Thank you for loving us with all your heart." The voice came from behind Lincoln, and he felt two hands hug him from behind. It was Luna and Luan. Lincoln looked up to see they had tears of bliss in their eyes. Luna leaned down and kissed Lincoln's lips gently, and then moved for Luan to do the same. Lori stood up smiling at the scene, wiping her own blissful tears away.

"Okay you two we got an hour til Sam and Maggie show up to pick you up. We need to get you ready." Lori herded her sisters to their room to start getting ready with make-up, hair, and of course the best outfit to wear. Once they were up the stairs and Lincoln heard the door close he turned to Clyde.

"Speaking of dates, how you feeling about Sunday, Buddy?" Lincoln smiled at his oldest childhood friend. Clyde blushed a slight red.

"Well I've been talking and txting with her over the last few days, and I found a great place for our first date. I can't wait, but I'm also realllllly nervous." Lincoln could tell that Clyde really does like Reggie, this made Lincoln's smile grow a bit wider. Lincoln had been over to see Reggie yesterday and all she could do was talk about Clyde, in fact she had Lincoln tell her all about growing up with Clyde.

"Trust me Clyde she is just as nervous as you are." Lincoln reassured his friend.

"You really think so?" Clyde asked still doubting. Lincoln laughed.

"I'll tell you a secret, when I went to visit them yesterday for awhile Reggie could only ask about you, she is so nervous about your date too." Lincoln still smiled at Clyde, this time his friend was at ease with a deep blush.

"Wow really?" Clyde asked rhetorically. Everyone laughed, then at Lily's request went back to playing their game hoping to win now that Lori wasn't playing.

As an hour had past and 10 straight wins for Lincoln they decided to watch a movie, just then they heard Lori's voice from the to of the stairs.

"Okay everyone please gather at the bottom of the stairs, as I and Leni present to you our special ladies on this special night of theirs." As Lori announced this everyone stopped what they were doing as from all directions of the house they came crowding around the bottom of the stairs waiting for the presentation of Luna and Luan. Leni was the one to appear at the top.

"Okay our first young lady is our free-spirit Luna Loud!" Leni moved to the right side of the stairs opposite of Lori, and in her place stood a beautiful creature in purple Lincoln was awe struck as he took in Luna's appearance as she slowly walked down the stairs.

Luna had her hair in the front and on the right side styled. The front of her bangs were combed slightly to the side so that her right eye was partially covered, in her bangs were cute purple music note hair-clips. This went well with her dark purple eye-liner and her bright purple lip-gloss, long with her single stud earing shaped to look like drum sticks. The side which was combed straight down, with the exception of Luna's natural curls at the end. Lincoln did notice that the tips of her hair were dyed platinum blonde, this raised a knowing eye brown for Lincoln. Lincoln moved his gaze down to Luna's outfit, an outfit that no doubt Leni made. The outfit definitely fit Luna's personality as well as compliment her physical beauty. The first part was a mid-drift leather jacket and underneath was a strapless purple and black top in a tie dyed fashion, under the top she was wearing an orange shirt that looked **very** familiar to Lincoln. Just beneath that was Luna's belt with the initials L.L keeping her long plaid skirt up. The skirt had a tear up the left side that went up to the outer side of her mid-thigh, this allowed Lincoln to see that Luna was wearing orange stocking that barely went passed her knees. Finally the finisher to her ensemble were her usual recognizable boots.

"Oooh my Little Luna's all grown up into a beautiful rocker lady." Lynn Sr. spoke getting choked up at seeing his baby musician all dressed up. Luna smiled and rolled her eyes at her dad.

"Chill Pops it's not like you haven't seen me dressed up for my dates before." Luna stated with a smile. "Besides you still got to give Luan praise, she looks ** _amazing_**.!" With that everyone looked back up the stair and saw Luan, and no one was more stunned or breath taken then Lincoln.

There at the top of the stairs stood Luan. Her long hair that is usually in a braided ponytail was now free and flowing, you could see that her long hair had a waviness to it. Just like Luna had hair clips, Luan had a beautiful Orange ribbon on the top back of her head. Her choice of ear wear were small classy white hooped ear rings. She had applied light-blue eye liner complemented by her deep red lipstick color. Luan's choice of outfit was, again a Leni original, a beautiful yellow checkered summer dress with light splashes of green and pink-red flowers scattered all over, the dress really brought out the brightness of her green eyes. Lincoln took notice of Luan's right wrist had a old white-faded hair scrunchy around it, it only a moment for him to realize it was the one he gave her so long ago. This nearly brought tears to his eyes. Finally to wrap up her ensemble, she had chosen to wear yellow open toed heels that wrapped around her leg up to her calf.

"Oh Luns I'm not that much better looking then you." Luan replied blushing at her roommates comment standing on the opposite side of Luna on the bottom step of the stairs.

"Okay girls lets get some pictures of both of you before Sam and Maggie get here." Rita spoke breaking Lincoln out of his sister filled trance. As Luna and Luan posed for their pictures, a knock came from the front door.

"That's them." Luna spoke making her way towards the door, only to be beat by Lincoln.

"I'll get it Luna, you and Luan go back to the stairs. I want to see their looks when they see ya." Lincoln smiled mischievously at his rocker lover/sister. Luna and Luan returned his smile and did as he asked. Lincoln opened the door to greet Sam and Maggie hoping to see their stunned yet amazed faces, but he was the one once again stunned and awe struck. Upon opening the door Lincoln saw that both Sam and Maggie had also decided to dress to impress.

Sam had combed her hair into a small Japanese styled bun that had small drumsticks stabbed beautifully in her bun. Sam had little make-up on to which was her light blue shade of lipstick, this allowed her natural beauty to show through. She had in her right ear an identical ear stud like Luna's, Lincoln figured that it was a symbol of them belonging to each other. Her clothing caught Lincoln's gaze next, and Sam had chosen to wear a small thin light blue tank-top that had a leather jacket, similar to what Luna had on, over it. While under the tank-top she had chosen to wear a tight long sleeved purple shirt. Now moving down to her leg wear she had on tight fitting jeans that had those tears in them when you bought them, Lincoln never understood why that was a thing. Finished by what looked like boots with heels.

" _Rockers and their boots. What's with that?_ " Lincoln thought, then moved his gaze to Maggie.

Maggie was your typical goth beauty but she outdid herself in this moment. Maggie had brushed her hair back into a low ponytail and a hair band with skulls on top. She had applied black eyeliner, and purple lipstick, for some reason the color made her lips enchanting to Lincoln to were he had to resist the urge to kiss Maggie. Around her neck was a yellow choker that somehow went with her gothic outfit, and her ears had yellow laughing skull studs in them, Lincoln could only think 'cute.' Maggie was wearing a tight black blouse that showed all of her curves just right, and to complement her blouse was a black knee length skirt. Her legs from the knees down were black fishnets that lead to black high heels. Black really was Maggie's color and it showed.

"Hey Lincoln you going to invite them in or keep ogling them? They are your sister's date you know." Rita teased her son, breaking his trance state. Lincoln hadn't realized that he had been staring for a long obvious minute, and blushed as he moved and gestured the lovely women inside. As they came in they giggled at Lincoln and gave him a playful wink, which made him blush harder. They then went to Luna and Luan, and when all four were sanding next to each other chatting, Lincoln could only look on speechless. Ronnie-Anne and a few others noticed and went over to him.

"So still think you're able to seduce the two of them?" Ronnie-Anne whispered standing next to him, causing Lincoln to again jump out of his trance and look at Ronnie-Anne, the Twins and Lynn. After a moment Lincoln recomposed himself and smiled at them.

"I was just think I'm going to love the challenge." Lincoln Smirked as he went on to say, "I just hope you all bring your A-game too, make it at least fun." Lincoln teased them and they responded with a smirk, rolled eyes, and a light slug on the arm. As more photos were being taken Luna noticed that time was ticking away and they needed to get going.

"Okay, dudes we got to get heading, else we'll be spending our date here." Luna grabbed Sam's hand and lead her to the door, with Luan and Maggie right behind them. Before they got out the door though Lincoln blocked them.

"One moment Luna, can I get a name and address of where you're all heading?" Lincoln looked down into Luna's eyes serious with his demand. Luna smiled knowing why he was asking.

"Son they are grown-ups they can handle themselves ya know." Lynn Sr. spoke smiling at what he saw as a little brother being protective of his older sister, not quite catching the true intent. Rita however was more perceptive then her darling husband, she saw something more but more what?

"Its all good dad." Luna answered her dad then looked back to Lincoln. "We're heading to 'The Bang,' it's a dance club on 15th and Fantasy Ave. Sam and I have played some gigs there so they know us." Luna then saw that her wanted to ask one more question and was about to answer but Luan beat her to it.

"And we plan to be home around 1 am the latest, promise." Luan then moved up to Lincoln and kissed his cheek, Luna does the same to the other side. Seeing this sent a flag of some color up in Rita's mind, but the scene made Lynn Sr. teary eyed.

Lincoln smiled sweetly at them and moved aside and watched them leave and take what he assumed was Sam's car. Lincoln stepped out to the porch to watch them as they drove off. After half an hour pasted Rita went out to her son and closed the door so she could have a private word with her baby boy, though she didn't realized that the window was open and that everyone but her husband were listening. Lincoln could sense his mother behind him and had felt the same kind of tension before that his mother was giving off. He simply sighed, turned and spoke.

"Ask away Mom." Lincoln looked at his mother with gentle eyes. This melted Rita heart, but she still needed to know if what she thought was real or her imagination.

"Is there something going on between you and your sisters?" Rita asked plain and simply, like ripping off a band-aid. What followed was a moment of silence, silence that Lincoln was thinking of an acceptable answer.

"Yes, and to be more precise it's not just Luna and Luan. I'm in love with all of them." Lincoln held eye contact with his mother to gauge her reaction to his words. Rita seemed to be processing this slowly, and seemingly well.

"H-how long have you had these feelings, and do your sisters know?" Rita asked thinking that Luna and Luan might be the only ones that know about his feelings.

"They all know. The day we came home from the mall with me passed out, Nagi told them and they confronted me about all of it." Lincoln answered is mother, intending to hide nothing if she asked the right questions. Rita took a seat on the bench that was under the window, still processing Lincoln's words carefully. She patted the spot next to her, gesturing for Lincoln to sit next to her, he did.

"What about-"

"Ronnie-Anne knows, she's part of it all." Lincoln looked up at the twilight sky. "You think I'm messed up in the head, don't ya Mom?" Lincoln asked sorrow in his tone. Rita let tears fall from her face at those words, shaking her head.

"Never think that Lincoln! You are my precious son, and I'll love you and your sisters no matter what!" Rita took her Son's head into her hands and forced him to look into her tear filled eyes as she spoke. "What was done to you was horrible Lincoln and I know that you can never go back to who you were, but I'm not going to focus on any of the bad, only the good." Rita raised a hand and ran it through Lincoln's hair to his cow-lick and brushed it down in a failed attempt to comb it down, this made Rita smile. "Besides Sweetie I know that you would never force your feeling on your sisters, and even when **they** reassure that they want this, your going to hesitate. A bit of advice Lincoln, don't hesitate. If what you feel for them, and any others in the future is real don't let it escape from you." Lincoln took a moment to process the real meaning behind his mothers word just then. As it dawned on him her meaning he smiled and tears filled his eyes now.

"You really are the best mother in the world you know that." Lincoln hugged his mother tightly, and felt her attempt at returning the hug with as much strength. After a few minutes they parted.

"Now I do have some concerns and ground rules." Rita said trying her best to switch to mother mode. First, Lily, Lisa, and the Twins are underage and still need to focus on school, so it stays innocent; understood?" Lincoln nodded his agreement, as Rita continued. "Now the rest of your sisters and Ronni-Anne are 18 and older as are you, so I can't nor will I intervene in what you do as adults. Second as long as you live under this roof be discrete and use protection. Don't get me wrong, I want to be a grandma but just not as a surprise" At that moment Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Lynn,Ronnie-Anne, Lucy, all blushed the deepest of reds they have ever blushed in their lives, but Rita laughed at Lincoln's reaction. "And Finally you have to tell your father, it's only right **you** tell him, but on your terms." Rita looked at Lincoln as he nodded still blushing. Rita sighed and took a much needed breath. "Now I just have to have words with the girls, that will be fun. Hahaha not." At that moment Lily ran out the door to her mother with a smile.

"Thank you Mom for understanding, and accepting this!" Lily jumped into her mother's arms, as the other came rushing out after Lily. Rita and Lincoln were caught off guard.

"You all were listening to our conversation?" Lincoln asked as the girls surrounded him and his mother in a group hug.

"I know I taught my girls that that isn't very polite." Rita jokingly scolded her daughters.

"Sorry Mom but we were totes worried that you were going to forbid Lincoln from us and Ronnie-Anne would get him all to herself." Leni spoke hugging her mother.

"Hey I would never hog Lincoln to myself, that said I won't let you guys monopolies him either." Ronnie-Anne reassured and warned Leni.

"Yeah and plus it's not our faults that you didn't notice that the window was open." Lynn shot at her mother while squeezing tight to Lincoln.

"Don't worry Mom I'll make sure we obey the ground rules." Lori spoke excitedly into her mothers shoulder that she was hugging.

"Yes, even though you said to keep it G rated with us younger siblings though." Lola interjected her complaint.

"It's fine Lola we got a year and -half left, we can wait." Lana countered her twin.

"I Believe that our Mother has set acceptable terms, but I can always get it in writing." Lisa offered.

"I guess I'll tell Luna and Luan that Mom knows tomorrow, so that they won't be unawares." Lucy commented. Lincoln smiled at his mother, his sisters, and Ronnie-Anne and just hugged them back until his phone rang. Lincoln looked at his phone and saw it was from Luan.

"Speaking of Luna and Luan." Lincoln answered his phone. "Hey Luan is everything alright?" Lincoln asked loud enough for everyone to hear, though it was hard for Lincoln to understand Luan. "Luan I can't understand you, you need to take a breath and tell me what's wrong." Lincoln waited and then heard Luan perfectly fine, but it wasn't anything good.

"Lincoln there are some guys, they won't leave us alone! They tried to force us to sit with them, but Luna said no and they hit her! Please Lincoln come get us! The Bouncer's coming now... Please get here!" Silence followed, and Lincoln's mind was about to blank out.

" _ **GO GET THEM DUMBASS!"**_ All three of Lincoln's other selfs yelled, and brought Lincoln to is senses. Lincoln gave a sharp whistle then started moving toward Ronda.

"Lincoln what's wrong? What's going on with Luna and Luan?!" Rita yelled after her son.

"Wait here with the girls Mom, I'll be back with Luna, Luan, Sam, and Maggie shortly!" Lincoln calmly yelled to his mother, just as out of nowhere Ester and Kyubii jumped off the roof landing ext to Lincoln. "Ronda execute 'White Rider' protocol!" Lincoln called out.

"Of course Lincoln." With Ronda's acknowledgement, Ronda began to widen and the back of Ronda dropped down.

The night air was filled with the revving of an engine, it got louder until out of the back of Ronda came an orange Kawasaki Ninja bike. Only Lana could see that the bike and been altered with customization, but what kind she couldn't tell ya. Lincoln gave another sharp whistle and he held out his hand as if to grab something, and he did. From Lincoln's window came flying his Organization 15 weapon, his rapier, into his hand, and in one fluid motion Lincoln stabbed it into the bike where the ignition was. The bike then transformed from a normal orange bike to a heavy armored rider of battle, the body of the bike had expanded and had the front of the bike had grown a shell covering the driver, and the orange color turned into a white and black with two rabbits one on each side.

Ester and Kyubii jumped onto the front part of the bike ready to go. Suddenly a side compartment opened and spat out Lincoln's helmet and his leather jacket. Lincoln suited up and sat on the bike put his hands on the handles and the shell of the bike covered him and he was off.

Twenty minutes before Lincoln was called. The girls had arrived at the dance club, and it was packed.

"Hey Luna, was there an event going on tonight?" Luan shouted over the loud music.

"Not to my knowledge Luan. I'll go ask the owner, he's usually tending the bar." The four girls managed to make their way to the crowded bar. There behind the bar were two people, one was a young woman, and the other was an elderly man.

"Hey Old Man Jake." Luna called to the elderly man, the old man looked up from filling up a mug of beer for a customer, and upon seeing Luna and Sam Stopped and smiled.

"Well if it ain't my two favorite musicians. What brings you in here this night?" Jake asked happy to see Luna and Sam.

"We came here for a double date night, but you seem extra packed tonight." Sam answered as she took Luna's arm and snuggled into her smiling.

"Well it's great to see ya and you too Luan. Sorry about what happened the last time you were here." Jake's smile lessened at the memory of when Luan had her wardrobe malfunction that revealed her in a way she hadn't expected or liked. Luan smiled at Jake.

"It's okay Jake it was an accident, I'm over it." Luan smiled a reassuring smile at Jake. This eased Jake's guilt a bit. "So Jake why is it so crowded here tonight?" Luan asked changing the subject. Jake lost his smile completely at the question.

"Well as much as the business would make me happy, there's this rich little shit that came in with an entourage. He's got an attitude that makes him think he owns everything and is entitled to everything." Jake then had worry in his eyes. "You four stay away from that guy." Jake then pointed to the largest group in the joint.

In the center of the group was a young man in maybe his mid-twenties. He had combed back his bleach blond hair, his ears had many gaudy stud piercing in them. His choice of wardrobe screamed 'I want daddy's approval,' with his many golden chains, his sunglasses, all accessories to his over sized fur coat. Luan laughed while looking at the rich kid.

"Thank god Leni's not here, she'd die at the site of that guy's clothing choices." Luan joked to the others, who join in and laugh. Little did any of them notice that that same person they were mocking was looking at the four young ladies from behind his shades.

"Hey I found a place to sit." Maggie yelled waving to the others over to the booth that just open. They all sat and talked and exchanged gossip. Luna and Luan told Sam and Maggie about how Lincoln had made his epic return, and of his trials of ten years. After the tale Sam and Maggie were quiet and had tears in their eyes.

"That's awful. How can he still be so sweet after all he's been through?" Sam asked horrified by the tale.

"He still hasn't given any real details about what happened, and to be honest we don't want to know." Luna spoke with an edge of fear. Sam embraced her, and kissed her cheek. Maggie looked to Luan and took her hand, not knowing just how fast they should go on their first official date. Luan smiled at her hesitance and took her face in her hand and gently pulled her to her face, and kissed her no different then she kisses Lincoln's lips.

"Hey we came here to dance didn't we? Sam asked trying to change the mood. She then took Luna's hand and lead her to the dance floor and they both started dancing. Luan smiled at Sam's idea and grabbed Maggie's hand and did the same. When all four reached the dance floor the music was pop mixed with tech-no. They all danced to the rhythm in their own styles, but all four were having maximum fun. So much fun that they weren't paying attention to a certain individual strolling up to them.

"I must say you four must be the hottest pieces of ass I've ever seen. Why don't ya all come keep me company." The individual Jake told them to avoid had startled the girls out of their fun. "Sorry to startle you lovelies, my name's Travis." All four girls recovered and took a step back.

"Thank but we're not interested. We're here on a double date." Luna answered, declining the offer politely. Behind her back Luna gave Luan the Loud Sister's universal signal to all for help. Luan grabbed her phone and hid it behind her back and dialed the first number that came to her mind, ready to call it the moment things went south.

"Oh but I insist that you join me and my entourage." Travis was about to reach his hand out to pull Luna with him, when Luna grabbed his hand twisted it then putting her other hand on his shoulder turned him and put his arm behind him and pushed him away. "Ow that hurt ya bitch!" Travis yelled loud enough for everyone in the club to stop what thy were doing and watch what was happening.

"Well then keep your hands to yourself, and listen when someone tells you no." Luna calmly spoke, but the rapid beat of her heart betrayed her real state. She noticed that when she pushed this scummy guy some dangerous people at his table stood up, and now walked toward their leader. Luna was getting more scared now, Sam sensed this and grabbed her hand.

"Luna let's go I just remembered that there was a movie that I wanted to watch." Sam tried to quickly defuse the situation and get her girlfriend out of danger. As she went to turn she saw that they were surrounded, by some scary men. At that moment Sam heard a loud *smack* and turned to see that Travis had back handed Luna. That was when Luan pressed call on her phone, and aw she typed Lincoln's number.

"Please pick up." Luan thought, and was happy to hear Lincoln's voice. "Lincoln there are some guys, they won't leave us alone! They tried to force us to sit with them, but Luna said no and they hit her! Please Lincoln come get us!" As Luan looked she saw that the bouncer was making his way to them. "The Bouncer's coming now... Please get here!" Suddenly someone took her phone and threw it.

"No ones going to come save ya, now sorry but you need to apologize to our boss for hurting his feelings." One of the entourage members spoke to Luan and shoved her into Maggie.

Luan looked to see where the bouncer was and saw that other members of the entourage had jumped him and were holding him down. Luan turned to see that Luna was being restrained while Sam was being pinned down. Luan then felt someone grabbed her arms and held her like her sister was, Maggie too was being restrained.

"STOP IT! GET OFF HER!" Luna screamed fighting to free herself to save Sam.

"You can wait your turn, I love blonds the most." Travis then went to his knees in between Sam's legs and hunched over her looking her in her fear filled eyes. You're going to love this, so thank me for the Slut." Travis then starred to pull his pants down. Seeing this Luna screamed out.

"LINCOLN!"

Suddenly the room was filled with a loud revving noise so loud that it easily drowned out the music, everyone stopped and looked to see where the noise was coming from. Then a nearby wall went flying, brick by brick everywhere. And the cause of this was a rather large looking bike with a bullet shaped dome.

"What the hell just happened?!" Yelled a shocked Travis. During the commotion Maggie, Luan, and Luna got free of the entourage members, Sam, however used the opportunity to knee Travis in between his spread legs and scurried over to Luna to hold her close.

"Sam are you okay!?" Luna asked taking a moment to check how Sam was doing, she was shaking but seemed fine.

"I'm fine get off me!" Travis yelled as he recovered from his low blow, moved through his bodyguards to the bike. "What the hell is this thing?" Then the dome over the bike moved open, people nearby walked closer out of curiosity. Travis' entourage surrounded him making sure he was okay, and at that moment out flew two giant shadows growling. Everyone backed away at the site of these large beasts. Luna, and Luan recognized the shadows as Ester and Kyubii!

"Luna, it's Lincoln, he came!" Luan yelled happily. Suddenly the room was filled with an extremely malicious aura, everyone in the room was paralyzed with fear. A figure stepped out of the bike wearing a black leather jacket, his head was covered by his black helmet. As the man walked away from his bike the heavy malicious aura grew even more heavy, except over Luna, Luan, Sam, and Maggie. The mysterious figure walked calmly to the girls. As the man stood in front of them they could feel the murderous intent oozing out of him, but it wasn't directed at them. They all thought the same thing in that instant.

" _Is this really Lincoln?."_

"L-L-Lincoln? It is you right?" Luan asked her voice shaking noticeably. The man raised is hand and gently stroked her cheek. She knew this gentle hand, it was their Lincoln! Luan held the hand and smiled with welling tears in her eyes. Lincoln turned to Maggie and saw she was scared but okay, but when he looked to Luna he saw the bright red slap mark on her left cheek, and saw Sam clinging to her shaking and her cloths in disarray. None could see just how furious Lincoln was at this moment, but they were about to find out.

"It's going to be okay I'm here to take you four home." Lincoln spoke struggling to keep emotion out of his voice, and be reassuring to the four of them. "Just head over to my bike White Rider, and we'll go." Lincoln's voice came out gentle but loud enough for them to hear. Lincoln held out his arm for he four of them to take, and with no hesitation they gabbed on. Lincoln started to guide them to his bike, and helped them get on. Maggie was the first one to notice there wasn't enough room for all five of them.

"Wait there's not enough room for all of us." Maggie spoke just as Lincoln delicately put Sam on his bike.

"I'll follow in a moment." Lincoln replied, as he took off his helmet and placed it in one of the side compartment. 'W.R take the four of them home immediately." Lincoln spoke to the bike.

"You got it Linc, heading on back to ma." Came a voice from the bike, and the dome quickly closed. All four of the girls were yelling and banging on the dome for Lincoln to stop, but W.R backed up ignoring them and backing up away from the club. When they were gone Lincoln turned and released his aura.

"Listen and listen well. If your not involved with him in anyway, then leave." Lincoln spoke calmly as he pointed at Travis. "Otherwise if your still here after 5 minutes I can't guarantee your life." As he spoke the last word everyones spines felt chills climb up them again. In an instant all the normal unrelated civilians made for any and every exit, some rushing some staying calm but they all left. The only ones still there were the rich kid Travis and his thug guards.

" ** _Okay there are twenty of them and then the little shit in the middle. How you going to handle this Lincoln?"_** Roteki asked wondering what Lincoln's plan was now that the girls were safe.

" ** _Oy I say we just go in and slaughter them all, there's no witnesses now."_ **Tasenshi excitedly exclaimed.

"I'm going to let Jiyshin have some fun playing with them and Ester and Kyubii." Lincoln answered in his mind.

" ** _WHAT!?"_** Tasenshi and Roteki shouted giving Lincoln a headache.

" ** _Yay! I got permission to play!"_** came the childish voice called Jiyshin.

" ** _But you only get 10 minutes to play, so make the most of it._** " Lincoln told Jiyshin.

" ** _K! I promise to have all the fun in those ten minutes!"_** Jiyshin answered excitedly.

"Ester, Kyubii!" Lincoln shouted to his pets, getting their attention. "Jiyshin is going to come play, so share okay." Lincoln closed his eyes and then went limp, and he fell backwards. Travis and his entourage relaxed thinking that this mysterious man was all talk.

"Hey you two go check and see if the fool is dead.?" Travis ordered the two closest of his bodyguards. Then moved with caution toward Lincoln, they also watched as Ester and Kyubii seemed to be siting still as if waiting. When they finally got to Lincoln's body they poked it and then check for a pulse.

"Yo Boss, he's dead." One of them yelled. Then at that moment a hand grabbed him and his partner by the front of their shirts and threw them into the wall behind them. Then Lincoln's body flipped back on his feet and he had on his head rabbit ears, while on his face he had a huge child-like smile.

" _Hi everyone my names Jiyshin! Lets have lots of fun on the ten minute play-date!"_ Jiyshin exclaimed excitedly. _"Now we're going to play a gaaaaammmme! It's a form of tag, I call it 'tag of war!"_ Ester and Kyubii went over to Jiyshin as he was about to explain the game. _"The rules simple, two teams_ _go at it and the one how takes out the_ ** _chosen_** _win."_

"What the hell kinda drugs are you on man?" Travis asked not taking this situation serious. Jiyshin's smile vanished.

" _Drugs are a no-no, Lincoln says so."_ Jiyshin looked at Travis with a piercing gaze. _"I guess I need to start a new game, I'm already down to 7 minutes."_ In the blink of an eye Jiyshin vanished and appeared in front of the entourage an arms length away and raised his right a hand and flicked his finger. A non-second later three bodyguards were sent flying. When that happened Ester and Kyubii rushed five more each sending them flying and crashing to the ground hard.

"Don't just stand their pull out your guns! Shoot them!" Travis yelled in fear at his useless bodyguards. They all reach into their suit jackets and pulled out their own firearm. As they went to point them at Jiyshin, he snapped his fingers and the power went out.

"Who cut the power!"

"I can't see anything!"

"I'm scared of the dark. Someone turn them back on!"

After thirty seconds the lights turned back on, and only Travis was still standing. All of his bodyguards were on the ground tied and bound, all of their guns were gone. Clapping filled the room and behind Travis, standing on the bar was Jiyshin and Ester and Kyubii. Travis turned and pulled out his own customized clock pistol that he had sent thousands on.

"What the fuck are you!?" Travis shouted trembling in fear at Jiyshin. Jiyshin smiled his huge child-like smile and whistled. Suddenly in the air was a swooshing sound, and Travis felt immense pain in the shoulder of the arm he was using to hold the gun. Travis looked to that shoulder and saw he was bleeding from a fair sized hole in his shoulder. He screamed at the wound and fell to his knees holding his shoulder where the wound was, wondering what happened.

" _Hehehehehe!_ He wasn't very fast to dodge Rapitwuor." Jiyshin laughed loudly. Travis looked up at him wondering what he meant, when he saw that the previously unarmed person was holding some kind of sword. A sword that had blood running down it. _"Now I still have 3 minutes to play. How shall I finish this?"_ Jiyshin was genuinely unsure as what to do now. _"What do you think Ester, Kyubii?"_ He asked their rabbit-hare and the fox. They just yawned as their response.

"Your crazy man! I'm out of here!" Travis turned to run for the giant whole in the wall, but didn't get to far as he felt something smack the back of his head hard.

" _Well that was fun!"_ Jiyshin exclaimed after having grabbed a bottle from behind the bar, closed his eyes and threw the bottle. " _I DID hit him Tasenshi lost the bet."_ Jiyshin called out loud.

" _ **Time's up. Switch back, Please."**_ Came Lincoln's voice.

" _Okay thank for letting me play Lincy."_ Jiyshin called out, before closing his eyes and falling on the bar. Ester and Kyubii went to Lincoln and licked and nibbled at his hands, seeing if he was okay. They weren't kept waiting as they felt Lincoln pet their head gently, like they love having done. Lincoln struggled standing up right for a moment then looked around at the damage done.

"Well I was right to leave it to Jiyshin. Minimum damage and no fatalities." Lincoln spoke in a whisper like manner. Then he reached into his jacket pocket for his wallet and pulled out 12 one hundred dollar bills and placed them in the tip jar, along with a note. Lincoln looked to his pet partners and smiled. "Lets head home you guys. I need to check on the girls, and hope they won't be angry at me."

Lincoln decided to drive Sam's car back, having found the keys under the seat and glad he didn't have to hot-wire her car. After ten minutes of no traffic Lincoln made it home pretty fast. As he pulled up to his folks house he saw that W.R was parked in front of Ronda, and on the front porch was everyone, even Reggie, Alexander, Alexandria, and Sylphiea. Lincoln was beginning to think he might be in trouble.

" _ **You should keep driving."**_ Jiyshin spoke advising Lincoln with a giggle after. Lincoln sighed parked Sam's car and headed to face the music.

The moment Lincoln started walking toward them he noticed that Luna, Sam, Luan, and Maggie had been cry hard, the give away was that their tears had smeared their make-up. Lincoln did see that they were smiling seeing that he was okay their smile made him feel better until he looked at the rest of his family. The younger siblings looked worried for him, while the older siblings looked like they were going to scold him something fierce. He then looked to his parents who had looks that were torn between worry, pride, and joy. He saw from Ronnie-Anne nothing but love and admiration, and he could tell she was resisting the urge to jump him and kiss him all over. Finally he looked to his crew mates and saw indifference from them, after all they knew the drill when Lincoln did these things.

"So did you kill any of them?" Alexander asked breaking the silence that was in the air.

"What?!" Came the group exclaim from Lincoln's family and lovers. Lincoln just dead-paned sighed at Alexander's question.

"Read the moment Alexander." Reggie sighed out. Alexandria giggled, and Sylphiea remained aloof to it all.

"What if he did, we need to call the Cleaners." Alexander defended himself. Lincoln rolled his eyes at the mention of the Cleaners.

"No Alexander no bodes to hide, burn, or bury. Also no need of a cover story. Okay?" Lincoln spoke to him friend. Alexander eyed Lincoln down.

"Which one came out?" Sylphiea asked breaking her silence. Lincoln looked to him martial arts teacher and friend wondering how she and Nagi always knew.

"Jiyshin, and I allowed him to come out." Lincoln answered.

"Told you pay up." Sylphiea spoke holding her hand out. Alexander, Alexandria, and Reggie handed her $50 apiece. Everyone else looked at them dumb founded.

"How can you not take any of this serious!" Lynn Sr. asked half angry and half bewildered by them.

"Dad, It's fine I do it to. It's just how we process thing when they go wrong or are just to real." Lincoln spoke defending his crew.

"Son... I.." Lynn Sr didn't know what to say to that.

"Besides Mr. Loud Lincoln pulls this stunt all the time. His whole going out by himself to take care of things." Reggie spoke giving a bit of insight as to why they aren't phased like the rest.

"He does?!" The Girls shouted out. Lincoln face palmed himself and shook his head.

"Guys stop talking please." Lincoln told his crew with yet another sigh. Lincoln looked to Sam, Luna, Luan, and Maggie. "Anyway my focus is on these four right now." Lincoln then walked over to the four damsels and took them in the house to his room to give them a look over. Everyone silently followed behind.

Luan and Maggie had bruise marks around their wrists to which Lincoln applied an ointment to relieve the pain and to help the recovery quicken. Lincoln then went to Luna, and looked at the mark on her face, he couldn't help but to gently rub her cheek. Luna gave a slight wince, and Lincoln went back to work and applied the same ointment to her cheek. Luna held Lincoln's hand to her face not wanting Lincoln to stop, but she saw that her parent were watching so she restrained herself. Lincoln noticed this and leaned into her hear to whisper.

"Mom knows, but dad doesn't. I'll fill you in later." Lincoln backed away and saw Luna give a raised eyebrow. Now Lincoln's attention turned to Sam, she was still shaking. Lincoln approach her delicately, but knew not to treat her like a fragile flower. "Sam are you okay?" Lincoln asked normal toned.

Sam looked at Lincoln with a sad attempt at a genuine smile, but the look in her eyes told Lincoln everything. She was about to answer him when she was suddenly wrapped in the warmest embrace she has ever been in. This caused her to break down instantly, wrapping her own arms around Lincoln and bawled. Lincoln held her tighter his heart aching no different then if it was his sister or Ronnie-Anne wailing, and that is when he realized his feeling for Sam were real. Luna couldn't take it any more she needed to b their for both her lovers, she went over and hugged Sam from behind. Luan and Maggie joined next to show that they were there for Sam as well as Lincoln and Luna.

"Wow our boy is so grown." Lynn Sr. spoke softly to his wife, who nodded her agreement.

The entire Loud family and Ronnie-Anne joined the hugging, wanting to let Sam know that she was thought of as family around here. Sam felt so much love especially from Luna and Lincoln. Then it hit Sam, she really has fallen for Lincoln just as much as she had for Luna. Sam gripped Lincoln tighter realizing this, and she genuinely smiled at this realization. After another 5 minutes of being in the ball of hugging, everyone let go to let Lincoln and Sam breath their own air.

"Sorry to interrupt this heart warming scene, but I need to barrow Lincoln for just a brief moment in private." Reggie spoke hating to interfere in this beautiful moment. Lincoln looked to Reggie and nodded his agreement. Reggie and the others walked down the stairs for a more private setting.

"I'll be right back guys, promise." Lincoln softly spoke to all the girls, Sam grabbed his sleeve without realizing it. Lincoln gently to her hand and kissed it. "I promise to be right back Sam." Lincoln spoke gently to her, as she looked into his eyes she saw they were full of honesty. She let go and nodded her acknowledgement. With that Lincoln turned to go see what Reggie needed. Walking down the stairs he saw the front door open, so he walked out to find his crew waiting out on the deck. Lincoln closed the front door and walked over to sit next to Alexander on the bench, but not before checking that the window was closed.

"Well first order of business is an update on Nagi. He's reported that he recruited a Danny Phenton and is heading to Texas for the next recruit." Reggie reported to Lincoln.

"Any info on this recruit?" Lincoln asked doubting it.

"All he said was that he has a big head and his name was James." Alexander interjected.

"Oh and that he had some catch phrase like 'Gonna Blow-up,' or something like it." Alexandria added. Lincoln knew that recruitment document were only allowed to be viewed by Captains only, unless otherwise allowed.

"Okay well when are we expecting this Danny Phenton?" Lincoln asked Reggie.

"Well according to Nagi in two, maybe three weeks. It seems that The new recruit is bringing his wife and best friend, and later his parents and older sister." Reggie spoke. Lincoln nodded his acknowledgement.

"Are we to provide a place for them nearby, or are they going to handle it themselves?" Lincoln asked, needing to know if hey needed to ready money for the new recruit.

"That won't be necessary as they will be staying with us at the main house." Reggie informed Lincoln.

"Okay." Lincoln stood up and stretched. "Well thanks for the report Reggie, let me know if you need help with anything. After all Nagi didn't say I couldn't give you a hand if you need it." Lincoln smiled to his crew, turned and was about to walk inside.

"We aren't done Lincoln." Sylphiea spoke as her gaze borrowing a hole in the back of Lincoln's skull. Lincoln stopped in his tracks, he knew this feeling all to well from his training with Sylphiea. Lincoln turned to face Sylphiea, ready for whatever she needed tho say. "Why didn't you kill them at the club?"

Lincoln was stunned by her question, he hadn't thought she'd ask such a question. Lincoln took a moment to think of his answer, because he knew that Sylphiea wasn't one to take things at face value. Lincoln thought for a minute when he thought of the only answer he could give.

"I didn't want to have a repeat of what happened at the festival. Not to mention I couldn't look the girls in the eyes if I had blood like that on my hands." Lincoln answered starting to feel morbid. Sylphiea kept staring at Lincoln, but she had accepted his answer.

"Okay then one last question." Sylphiea paused a moment. "Do you think you can kill for them?" Sylphiea asked. Lincoln knew what she meant by them, and he didn't need to think on this response.

"Yes I do. I will" Lincoln answered firm in his convicting answer. Sylphiea looked into Lincoln's eyes and saw this resolve and smirked.

"Spoken like a member of the Shojen Clan. Nagi would be happy." Sylphiea stood up and went and hugged Lincoln. Lincoln was taken aback by this action, Sylphiea rarely hugs others who aren't Nagi. "I just wanted you to acknowledge what you're fully willing to do for them. Now you just need to accept what comes with that." Sylphiea spoke smiling brightly at Lincoln, she then tip-toed and patted him on the head. She always did that to Lincoln when he did well in his martial arts training.

"Okay well now that all that is done with, we're going home now." Alexander stated as he stood up Alexandria jump onto him piggy-back style and they walked to their home across the street. "Night Linc, next time something happens call." Alexander shouted from the other side. Lincoln smiled at his tsundere friend.

"Yes heading home sounds nice. It is 2 in the morning already, so get some sleep Lincoln." Sylphiea spoke as she and Reggie followed after the Twin couple.

"Yes Sensei, good-night Reggie." Lincoln waved them good-bye. Now he could finally go back inside, though he had Sylphiea's words. _"What does she mean ready for what comes next?"_ Lincoln thought as he made his way up the to his room. Though the moment he opened his door he forgot all about that.

Upon opening his door he was greeted by the site of his sisters, Ronni-Anne, Maggie, and Sam in their pajamas waiting on his bed or him. But the eye catcher about them in their pajamas, at least for the older Louds, were on the sexy side.

Lily was wearing an Ace Savy pajamas set that had all the hero characters all over the bottoms, and was half asleep when Lincoln walked in. Lisa chose to wear a long green night shirt with the periodic table on it and brown shorts underneath. Now Lana and Lola were wearing braziers that unclipped in the front and panties. The difference between them were that Lana's had a wrench in the center and were blue, while Lola's had a tiara and were pink. Lucy was wearing a short black gothic nightie attire and Lincoln noticed she had white panties under. Ronnie-Ann had one of Lincoln's shirts and orange panties and had let her hair out of her ponytail. Lynn had on a sports bra with the number one on it and short girl briefs her hair was also let down. Luan, and Maggie were wearing small tank tops, and Luan has yellow and white spots while Maggie had a black thong. Luna and Sam had matching Mick Swagger T's that were cut just to where it showed their under boobs, and purple and cyan striped Briefs. Leni had on a stylish babydoll lingerie and a light green thong under. Finally Lori was wearing a light blue bra and pantie set that had the initials L.L.

"See I told you girls he'd love this idea." Sam spoke being in front of the group. At the sound of her voice Lincoln snapped out of his sexual trance and focused.

"W-w-what's going on here?" Lincoln asked blushing now, but certainly not complaining. Luna moved toward Lincoln grabbing his hands and guiding him to his bed.

"Well Linc this is us thanking you for saving us." Luna spoke with admiration in her voice, as she sat Lincoln down. "Lin you saved me, Sam, Maggie, and Luan tonight, and we don't want to be away from ya." Luna's voice almost choked with emotion. Lincoln understood what she was saying.

"You for can sleep here with me for as long as you need." Lincoln looked to the four of them his eyes full of love.

"What about us Lincy?" Lily whined and playfully pouted. Lincoln smiled at her and grabbed her and started tickling her.

"Well of course that goes fer all of ya." Lincoln answered tickling Lily for a whole minute before she called uncle. Lincoln let Lily up and looked to all the girls and smiled, but then frowned.

"What's wrong Lincoln?" Lynn asked. Lincoln thought a moment then answered.

"I just want to apologize to you all for just running off without telling you what was going on, and to you four for making you worry about me." Lincoln looked guiltily at everyone. "I didn't consider any of your perspectives." Lincoln added. Before anyone could respond, Lincoln went flying backwards on his bed and Ronnie-Anne straddled him.

"You listen here Lincoln Albert Loud! You did the right thing by immediately going to get those four and sending them straight back, away from the danger!" Ronnie-Anne spoke firm scolding Lincoln. She then kissed him deeply for one very passionate minute, then slowly raise back up. "I know for sure that no one here is mad at you for going and doing what you know had to be done." Ronnie-Anne continued.

"She right Linc. Yeah when you sent us away we were scared, but we were scared about what would happen to you." Luan spoke taking Lincoln's hand and kissing it. "This family lost you once, there is no way we could survive it happening again." Luan's eyes started filling with tears, Lincoln went to wipe Luan's tears away and kissed her face everywhere until she stopped and started laughing. "Down boy." Luan chuckled.

"Okay everyone it's late we need to get some sleep we have things to do tomorrow" Lori said in her older sister voice. "Lincoln you get in under the covers and we'll follow in our agreed order." Lori clapped her hands signaling for everyone to move quickly. Everyone got up off the bed and looked at Lincoln. Lincoln nervously got under the covers and waited for whatever they were going to do.

The first one to crawl in next to Lincoln was Sam on his right side. Next was Maggie on his left side, both girls blushed but had beautiful smiles. Then Luna slid in next to Sam holding her gently. Luan mirrored her sister and held Maggie, but she took her hand and intertwined they fingers. Now Lynn moved to Lincoln's left side under Sam and Luna, she cuddled as close to Lincoln as she could. Lucy was on the opposite side of Lynn, gently laying her head on Lincoln' upper thigh. Lana and Lola both squeezed in between Lincoln's legs and faced each other holding hands and their foreheads touching. Lori took Lily and they went to Lincoln's lower left side under Lynn with Lori on the out side and Lily in between her and Lincoln. Leni and Lisa did the same on his right side, with Lisa holding on to Lincoln's leg and Leni holding her. Finally Ronnie-Anne placed herself at the head of the bed slipping under Lincoln to where he laid in between her legs, his head resting on her chest.

Though most would be uncomfortable being smothered like this, Lincoln was at piece and not long fell off to sleep.

Meanwhile in Texas.

"We're going to SPACE!?" Nagi yelled excitedly.

* * *

 **So hope you enjoyed, also hope you can figure out the next recruit. Lol**

 **Next chapters will be when Lincoln starts taking the girls out on dates, if I said that that was this chapter then I'm sorry next chapter for sure. lol**


	11. Update

Status Update

Hey everyone SilverWolf1501 here to tell you guys that because of my mother having a heart attack that there won't be a chapter release for when I promised some, and for those who don't know, I had planned to have a chapter out for the beginning of every month. So I do apologize to you my fans, but I will try to have the next two chapters out before the end of August. Also I have been reading your responses and appreciate the support both positive and constructive criticism, thank you. I started this as a way of relieving my depression, and when I had seen the first few comment that encouraged me I was so ecstatic that I had to keep going.

So as a thank you I'll let you all in on an idea I have been tinkering with. I have been thinking of having Lincoln's Jizen Namo personality shows up while he's on a date with one of his siblings or Ronnie-Anne. And of course he's triggered by the appearance of certain individuals.

Well leave your thoughts and comment for me to read, I promise this story isn't over yet, also the first arc ends when Lincoln has taken all of his current harem members on dates. Lol

Signing out SilverWolf1501


End file.
